Providential Heart
by FiBeeN
Summary: From the final minutes of Season2 Episode12 Unnatural Habits and then beyond. Phyrne & Jack are in love but life isn't going to make things easy for them. Plenty of romance & angst, mystery and a ruthless ex. Providence moves them around like chess pieces. Warning: some chapters contain smut.
1. Chapter 1

A Stroll Through History

_Thank you to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for her marvellous creations and for inspiring the ABC's establishment of Jack and Phryne as a romantic couple._

_For those of you who have read this chapter before, it might seem a bit different from what you remember. It is. I've done a serious re-write. I trust that you will feel it's an improvement. _

_As for those of you who new to the story; it is my first ever fanfic. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it._

_This story began as a rewrite and expansion of the ending of Season 2 Episode 12. It's turned into a whole lot more than that._

xxxx

Looking over Fletcher's box of treasures, his leverage over many of the most influential men in Melbourne , Detective Inspector Jack Robinson's heart was heavy to the point of breaking. George Sanderson may not have had an item of _his_ in that box, he may not have been vulnerable to blackmail, but he could be bribed. He'd been willing to sell his soul to a man like Sidney Fletcher; a white slaver, a procurer of young and innocent girls. The price? Clear the way for Sanderson's promotion. Sanderson might not have know that Fletcher was anything more than a crooked businessman at the beginning but when he'd stood by on the docks, waiting for the Pandarus to sail with its cargo of girls, he had become fully complicit in Fletcher's evil crime.

Listening to his ex-father-in-law try to justify his choices and sneeringly refer to one of his innocent victims as a worthless guttersnipe, bought Jack closer to tears than his dignity could bear.

"I looked up to you George." Jack rasped. "I respected you."

His disappointed gaze met and held the eyes of the fallen Chief Commissioner of Police.

Remembering...

xxxx

Probationary Constable Jack Robinson had been young, keen, and very ambitious when he'd first joined the Victorian Constabulary. There was nothing unusual about that, most young recruits could be described in the exact same way. But Jack had stood out as something different from his fellows, he was well educated and had an natural instinct for police work that could never be taught.

J had been raised in a middle class family by parents who were determined to see him distinguished in marriage and career. Their son had received every advantage in education and; having inherited a healthy annuity from his Grandmother, was of independent means.

But Jack, who had often been mortified by his parent's efforts to push him forward, hadn't wanted the sort of future _they_ had planned. No, the young man had pictured himself doing something different, something that would make a difference to people's lives. Something, in truth, with shiny brass buttons; because he was a young man after all.

Of course, when he'd announced his intention to become a policeman, he parents had been horrified. It was not the done, thing. Policing was known to be a mucky business and no young woman of worth would consider an underpaid constable as a prospective bridegroom. The arguments had raged on for weeks, but Jack was firm in his resolution. Policing was what he wanted and it was what he was going to do. His inheritance was secure and sufficient to supplement a policeman's income, there was nothing to stop him. In the end his father had presented him with an ultimatum.

"Do this son, and you turn your back on us. You will never be welcome in this house again."

And so, Jack Robinson had got his shiny brass buttons and before long, was standing to attention in front of Detective Inspector George Sanderson at City South Police Station. In those days there had been many pitfalls waiting to drag down even the brightest young constable, but Jack Robinson had been fortunate to be taken under the Great Man's wing. The Inspector, who was well known for his incorruptibility, had seen something special in the young recruit and his excellent example had cemented the young man's good character. With Sanderson's guidance, Jack's natural instinct had been developed into real skills and he'd rapidly proved himself to be a valuable addition to the force.

Jack's gratitude for the guidance had quickly developed into an almost worshipful respect for the senior officer and he'd worked hard to be worthy of Sanderson's interest. In years to come, the standards of his mentor would never be forgotten, and Jack often found himself weighing up his choices with the question; 'What would the Inspector do?'

When Jack met George's pretty daughter Rosie, his heart had nearly burst his chest. Lovely Rosie Sanderson; she of the laughing brown eyes and glossy chestnut curls, beautiful and so desirable. She was the girl of his dreams and it soon became apparent that she saw the eager young man in much the same light.

George had secretly been delighted when Jack and Rosie had started stepping out together; later admitting that he had introduced them with that very design. But he had played the stern father to the hilt, very much enjoying Jack's terror as he'd worked up the courage to ask for his daughter's hand.

The young lovers had been blissfully content as they'd begun their life together. Jack imagined himself rising quickly through the ranks of the police, covered in honours and well able to provide for his pretty wife and their future family. Rosie too adored her handsome husband and dreamt of Jack following in the footsteps of her father. The joy as they set up their home together knew no bounds and Rosie eagerly anticipated entertaining in support of Jack's ambitions.

But of course, even the prettiest of dreams often don't survive. The year was 1914 and on the 4th of August, Britain declared hostilities against Germany... Australia was at war and the time for happy dreams was over.

Like so many other young men, Jack was eager to do his bit for his country. He decided to volunteer for the AIF and was ready to be one of the first in the enlistment line at the Melbourne Town Hall. Much to his surprise however, when he'd proudly announced his intentions to Rosie and her Father, neither had been supportive of his plan.

"You'll be needed here Jack. With so many volunteering we're going to be hard pressed to keep the peace."

"Father doesn't think you should go darling. You know how much he relies on you."

"The war won't last long Robinson. By the time you get through basic training and ship all the way to Germany, the Kaiser will have turned tail and run."

"You wouldn't want to let Father down, would you Jack? After everything he's done to get you ready for promotion. You're so close. You can't disappoint him now."

They were determined to see him stay and under that heavy pressure and a rain of Rosie's tears, he allowed himself to be convinced and had promised to stay. It was the first time in his adult life that Jack had turned his back on what he considered to be his duty. He'd never forgiven himself for that betrayal of his principles and the humiliation of his decision still haunted him over 15 years later.

So he'd stayed. But Jack was deeply regretting his decision not to enlist and though determined to stick by his word, his sense of shame would no longer allow them to be happy. Instead the pair spent the next months of their marriage quarrelling or in cold silence.

By May 1915, as the newspapers were starting to fill with endless lists of men killed or wounded on the Gallipoli peninsula, Jack's shame grew into a bitter self disgust. He had betrayed his principles and had allowed himself to be persuaded to stay. He felt himself to be no better than a coward. He didn't blame Rosie or her father, they had honestly believed their own arguments and had acted in good faith. No, the decision had been his and the failure was all his own to bear.

On the day that his friend Muir Smith had died of his wounds on the Turkish shore, Jack picked up a bottle of grog and drank himself into a stupor. He was still rolling drunk when he enlisted the next day and it was first time in his life that breaking a promise had felt like the right thing to do.

Private Jack Robinson was finally going to war and he was never going to be the same again.

xxxx

Jack's view of himself did not improve under a foreign sun. The Diggers stories of the nightmare at Gallipoli had only served to increase his sense of disgrace. He had sat home in safety and comfort whilst men braver than him had given their lives and limbs. Jack was determined to make amends for his failure and threw himself into the fray with a single minded intensity, fighting bravely but not recklessly, his intelligence did not desert him.

When his level of education had become known, he'd been granted a commission to 2nd Lieutenant (both a blessing and a curse) and though many of the men he led, had died amidst the mud and guts and blood, his talents kept many more alive and ensured successful action. With each success had came medals and rapid promotion but Jack had taken no pleasure in such things. The deaths and failures haunted him and any pleasure simply refreshed his pain. Rosie's gushingly delighted letter, congratulating him on his rise to Captain only served to sicken him further and forever killed off any former wish for advancement.

The man that Jack had been died slowly in the fields of Belgium, though his body returned home, miraculously without serious injury. But, like so many others he was but an echo of his former self hollowed out, wracked with guilt and haunted by the terrible memories.

Rosie, eager to bask in the glory of a dashing young war hero and Captain, had been sadly disappointed in the worn out, empty old man that had returned. She had not understood, would never understand, how could she? Her dreams of social triumphs and the resurrection of former ambitious plans were dashed. Though she loved him dearly still, she loved nothing more than the memory of the man and not so much the man that he had become.

Jack knew his lack of ambition was a disappointment to his wife and his father-in-law; but for him, there was only emptiness and apathy. Though Policing was now simply a job and nothing more he continued work hard and use his natural gifts to great effect. His abilities and the scarcity of rivals for promotion had seen him continue to climb the ranks in spite of his lack of ambition. But, the thrill of the chase was gone; and though there was satisfaction to be found in the challenge there was no longer any joy in the job. Nor indeed, was there much joy in his life. Jack and Rosie's marriage had never managed to recover from their awkward reunion. He was withdrawn and distant, she was terribly hurt by his apparent indifference; and as the years passed they only grew further apart. Finally, when Rosie's disenchantment had reached its peak, she had packed her bags and gone to live with her sister, leaving Jack Robinson facing a long grey life alone in their empty home.

And so he would have remained, if not for a certain feisty and utterly delectable Private Detective. The Hon. Phryne Fisher had exploded into his dreary life. She'd interfered and teased and poked and flirted; she was a hurricane, scattering everything in her path. But when Jack had met the challenge that she unconsciously presented head on he'd slowly come to discover that life might just be worth living after all.

And now, just as the future was looking like something to be happy about, Jack found himself standing in his office, over his now ruined ex-father-in-law and the world felt like it was crashing down around his ears.

xxxx

_Note:_

_On the matter of Jack's rank – I know that it's been said Jack was a Lance-Corporal in the AIF but quite frankly, I find it very hard to believe that Jack (a man of intelligence, courage and obvious education) would have never risen higher so I've chosen to ignore that point. My Jack enlisted, was as private, quickly elevated to Lance-Corporal and then when his level of education was discovered, received a commission to the rank of 2nd Lieutenant. _

_Lieutenant – In Australia, we pronounce this as Leff-te-nant._

_White Slavery - was the bogey man of 1920's Australian society. Sadly, the same wasn't said about the terrible way young Indigenous children were being treated. If Jack had ever thought about the situation, I'm sure he would have agreed but at the time the plight of indigenous people was nothing more than background noise._

_Stepping Out – Courting or Dating_

_AIF - Australian Imperial Force. The Australian Armed Infantry_


	2. Chapter 2

Heartbreak

_Thank you to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for her marvellous creations and for inspiring the ABC's establishment of Jack and Phryne as a romantic couple._

_Thank you to those of you who have already given positive reviews. Remember, you don't need to say much, a smiley face will even do. It just helps to know that someone liked it enough to respond._

xxxx

... "I respected you." Jack rasped feeling tainted by George's disgrace.

He couldn't bring himself to look at Phryne.

He hated for he to see his shame. He bare couldn't meet her eyes and see what she was feeling. Pity or understanding was repellent, but disgust was what he feared the most.

xxxx

As the interview with George Sanderson concluded, Phryne left the office first, also avoiding meeting Jack's eyes. She had been watching his face closely as he had confronted George, watching them darken in pain. How hard it would be for a man like Jack Robinson to see the man he so admired so degraded.

The first person she saw when she emerged was Rosie Sanderson, back turned to the room and apparently lost in pained thought. Phryne paused for a moment. Rosie would be inevitably tainted by her fiancé and father's actions and plunged into the middle of a terrible scandal. Was anything she could or should say to comfort her?

Then Rosie turned and responded to Phryne's presence with such obvious frustration and dismay that Phryne could see her silence would be the kindest thing and moved to the other end of the room.

When Sanderson was escorted from Jack's office; he moved to face his distraught daughter. Phryne paused to watch the painful scene.

"I didn't know what Fletcher was up to Rosie, I swear."

"How could you _not_ know?... Those poor girls."

"Please... please. Try to understand."

"How could you?" her voice was a mix of despair and increasing anger. "How could you?!" Rosie turned back towards the wall as she cried. "I can't look at you!"

Jack, standing in the doorway, like a mourner at a funeral, briefly raised his eyes to meet Phryne's and then looked away, his attention now focused completely on his weeping ex-wife as her father was led away.

Feeling dismissed, Phryne watched as he moved to comfort Rosie, love and compassion in every line.

"I'm sorry." There was such tenderness in Jack's actions as he cradled her in his strong arms, murmuring soothing words as she sobbed against his chest. In that moment, Phryne couldn't help remembering how often Jack had slipped up and referred to Rosie as his wife rather than ex-wife. Perhaps the marriage was not truly over. Had Jack ever really stopped loving his wife?

Shocked at how bereft those thoughts made her feel, Phryne turned to leave, ignoring the ache to comfort Jack herself and take Rosie's place in his arms.

For the first time since he'd met the divine Miss Fisher, Jack was completely unaware of her movements as he tried to ignore his own sense of bereavement and desperately tried to comfort his grieving. Over and over he whispered his regret and he meant it true. For, in spite of the fact that he had acted within the law and had saved many young girls from a horrifying fate, Jack's old friend guilt had returned. He had failed Rosie in so many ways, wasting her youth on a failure of a husband; unable to provide her with children or even make her happy. And now he had played a lead part in the destruction of her entire world and he wasn't sure that he could ever forgive himself. All Jack could see was Rosie's agony and every one of her broken hearted sobs stabbed like a knife through his own heart. She needed comfort but when he suggested taking her home to her sister, she only clung tighter to him.

"No Jack, please no. I can't face her yet. Please no. Let her believe father is a good man for just a little longer."

At that, Jack felt his own tenuous control of his emotions begin to slip. Unable to bear the thought anyone seeing him fall apart, he gently led Rosie back to his office, locking the door behind them.

They simply held each other for a time, she sobbing and he dripping silent tears, secure in the knowledge that they had perfect understanding and neither would be judged by the other.

Jack's pain was starting to ease a little when he realised that Rosie's were rapidly becoming hysterical wails as she burrowed more desperately against his shoulder.

"How could they do this?! Those poor girls!"

"Shhh, I know..."

"Why Jack, why would they do such a monstrous thing?" He had nothing but silence to offer.

"Oh God! What am I going to do?"

"It's alright... we'll work it out."

"How will I be able to look anyone in the eye again?" Rosie's voice was almost a screech now, her eyes wide, her face contorted beyond recognition. Jack began to be afraid that in her hysteria, Rosie would make herself really ill, and reached out to pick up the phone and call for medical help.

When the doctor's knock finally came, Jack carefully unwound himself from Rosie's grip and deposited her in a chair. But help had not come soon enough and as Jack moved to unlock the door, Rosie slid bonelessly from to the floor.

xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Awareness and Decision

_Thank you to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for her marvellous creations and for inspiring the ABC's establishment of Jack and Phryne as a romantic couple._

_Please leave a review. I love reviews!_

xxxx

Jack sat in his car outside the Fisher house, drumming his fingers against the dash and staring up at Phryne's lighted bedroom window. It was nearly five in the morning and it had been one hell of a night.

He had been fortunate that Rosie's collapse in his office had coincided with the arrival of the Police Surgeon. The doctor had followed Jack as he had driven Rosie home and broken the news to her sister. It had been a distressing scene. Sylvia had always been the more emotional of the two sisters and her reaction had made Rosie's look calm by comparison. Jack had blessed the foresight that had led him to ask for the man's company, as the doctor quickly administered a sedative to both and pronounced them fit to be left to rest. Assured that Rosie was safe and would be comforted, Jack had been grateful to leave.

He'd climbed into his car to sit blessedly alone, his overwrought brain revelling in the moment of peace. But, gradually, he had become aware of a new feeling seeping into his bones along with the cold night air. Loneliness. Complete and utter heartbreaking loneliness. He was feeling totally bereft but it had nothing to do with the main events of the night.

Phryne... He'd nearly lost her tonight in that nightmarish when he'd climbed out of the hold to find her sprawled helplessly on the deck with Sidney aiming his gun at her head. It wasn't a unique experience, in fact It was a moment that had been repeated far too often for his taste. The first dreadful moment had been with Dubois, not when he'd been holding his gun to her jaw (though that had been bad enough), but when Phryne had pressed the gun to Dubois' heart and prepared to pull the trigger, he'd been terrified that he would lose her to a hangman's noose. That had been the first time but tonight had been a thousand times worse. Thank God his aim had been true. Of course none of it would have been necessary if she'd just stayed away from the docks.

Suddenly Jack's emotions swung to fury. _Of all the stubborn, hard headed, frustrating ... Why couldn't she have done what she was asked, just this once?!_ _As for her bloody red-ragger co-conspirators, he'd be having words with them and all..._ _What the hell had they been thinking, letting her walk into that nest of slavers, rapists and murders? What if she'd been caught?_

With a sudden jolt, Jack realised that in the midst of the crisis and confusion he'd completely missed the fact that she _had_ been captured and that she'd been completely on her own with that bastard Sydney Fletcher. It may have only been for a few minutes but a lot could happen in a few minutes. Jack flinched at the realisation that it hadn't even occurred to him that she might have been harmed. He was appalled by his own thoughtlessness, well aware from long experience, of her stubborn habit of hiding injuries and maintaining a tough exterior. Jack's stomach turned acid.

_Blasted woman!_

Almost without thought, he started his car and pulled out into the road.

As he navigated the almost empty streets, his mind sorted through various images and impressions from the night:

Her face, dreadfully white and frozen, turning in his direction after he'd shot Fletcher.

The chill in her voice as she suggested taking their time to fish the animal out of the water.

The disdain on her features as they'd interviewed the revolting Perpetua.

The expression of heartbreaking sadness on her face as she'd spoken to her Aunt's young scullery maid Joan.

Her determined denouncement, destroying Sanderson's last ditch effort to bluff his way out of trouble.

Finally, a momentary glimpse of her eyes, looking empty, alone, achingly sad. When? Jack searched his memory. As Rosie was speaking to her father! He'd met Phryne's eyes and then he'd turned his back and taken Rosie into his arms.

Jack was feeling physically sick by the time he drew up outside the Fisher household.

He'd barely spoken to her, he'd shown no concern and then he'd let her walk away without a thought. It would be no great leap for her to think he was angry. After all, she'd ignored his plea to keep herself safe and stay away from the docks. Would she assume that he'd finally decided follow through with his plan and cut her out of his life once and for all?

Jack looked up at her house. There was a light on in her bedroom. She was still awake.

_But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?. _He murmured the quote to himself almost without 'd always disdained the general romantic fever for Romeo's soliloquy as hackneyed and overdone, yet somehow, in that moment, it seemed completely perfect.

He'd accepted just how important the divine Miss Fisher's well being was to him during the investigation of lady race driver's death. She was his sun and she'd bought light and joy to his life again but he was well aware there was a risk of being burned.

Endless minutes went by as Jack sat in his car, staring the lighted window, and debating the wisdom of seeking her out when he was feeling so raw.

Perhaps he would simply trust in providence. A gentle tap on the glass of the front entrance. If he was meant to see her, she would hear.

He almost changed his mind as he mounted the front steps and realised that someone was moving in the dimly lit entrance hall.

_Providence._

Jack rapped gently on the glass, once, twice.

Of course she'd heard, of course she'd opened the door. He'd just been fooling himself. He'd known all along that was how it would be.

Looking at him expressionlessly, she widened to doorway to allow him access; letting him step past her and into the hall.

"I thought you were with Rosie."

_He'd hurt her? _"I was." He glanced around as if looking to see if they were alone. "Is it too late?"

"Never." Phryne's voice was soft and tender. She moved to joined him at the foot of the stairs.

He wanted to explain. "I've never seen her like that before...She was in shock." She... just needed some company."

"She needed you...Jack Robinson" her voice was the softest caress "...the man that always does the right thing; ... The noble thing."

He'd definitely hurt her, the sadness was only just below the surface. He needed her; in his life and in his heart. "Not always Miss Fisher."

xxxx

_Note:_

_"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun."_

_The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet - Shakespeare_


	4. Chapter 4

A Moment

_Thank you to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for her marvellous creations and for inspiring the ABC's establishment of Jack and Phryne as a romantic couple._

_Thank you to those of you who have already made positive comments._

_Remember, reviews help inspire the writer. __J_

_xxxx_

Providence.

For all his indecision in the car, this was the real reason Jack was here.

He couldn't bear it a moment longer.

What was it that the psychic medium Mrs Bolkonsky had told him?

Pursue his greatest passion.

Well his fate was calling, perhaps directly to a broken heart, but some things are worth the risk.

She had accused him of always doing the right thing, the noble thing.

"Not always, Miss Fisher."

Gently, without allowing any other point of contact, Jack leant down and captured her lips with his own.

She held herself still. Just her lips moving softly against his as he inhaled the scent of her breath.

Whisky and honey.

He broke contact and moved back, enjoying the fact that he could still feel her lips on his. Such fleeting contact and yet his heart was soaring. His whole body was on fire, every sense alert and screaming for more.

His eyes held hers captive, watching the subtle signs of arousal and listening to her little panting puffs of breath.

"Jack..."

Providence intervened.

"Was that the baby?" Prudence Stanley's querulous voice proceeded her.

The pair stepped further apart as Phryne's Aunt Prudence entered the hall.

"Oh... It's very late Inspector."

"Yes, yes it is...but," turning back to Phryne "I'm glad we cleared up that detail Miss Fisher."

"So am I Jack, so am I."

Not totally unhappy, Jack moved back to the front door.

Providence provided them with one last break though, as the baby's cry beckoned Aunt Prudence from the room.

A rare smile hovered around Jack's face as he stood in farewell.

A slight tilt of his head.

A small shrug of Phryne's shoulders in return.

"Until our next murder investigation then."

"I'll look forward to it." Another fleeting smile as he awkwardly attempted to clarify. "The investigation, not the murder."

"Jack."

"Miss Fisher."

Shutting up as the Inspector left. Phryne leant back against the door with an ironic expression on her face.

_Damn you Providence!_


	5. Chapter 5

The Trouble with a Kiss

_Thank you to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for her marvellous creations and for inspiring the ABC's establishment of Jack and Phryne as a romantic couple._

_I have a feeling that I may have plagiarised the opening sentence of this chapter directly from Ms Greenwood herself but I can't find the original reference. It's too perfect for my purpose not to use it so please forgive my theft._

_xxxx_

In spite of the coolness of her bedroom, the delectable Hon. Phryne Fisher woke wet and perspiring in a tangle of moss green sheets and panting from the after effects of another dream.

_'Damn! Damn you to hell and back Jack Robinson!' _

That made three times in a row. It had got so that it wasn't safe to sleep any more. The blasted man had seriously upset her equilibrium.

xxxx

It had all started two days previously, with that teasingly delicious kiss. Light as air, the kiss of a butterfly and yet it had left her feeling like a puddle of liquid gold. It was without doubt the single most erotic kiss that Phryne had ever experienced.

She'd been completely unable to sleep after he'd left, constantly reliving that electric moment and cursing the fact that Prudence Elizabeth Stanley had ever been born.

That Jack had been affected as much as she by the kiss, was in no doubt. The compulsive movement of his Adam's apple as he rapidly cleared his throat and the slight breathless shake to his voice had been clear. She suspected that the careful way he'd held his fedora in both hands in front of his groin, may have hidden even more incontrovertible evidence.

The expression of a cat in front of a dish of cream passed fleetingly across Phryne's face as she thought about what she would like to have done with that...hat.

With a shiver as if a flock of butterflies had brushed against her skin, Phryne gave up on sleep and rose to face the day. A nice brisk walk was what she needed.

Flinging her nightdress the floor, Phryne quickly donned navy cashmere trousers and jumper. Picking out a cherry red fine knit sports coat, a charming little matching red beret and navy kid gloves and stomping into her favourite fur lined walking boots, she was ready to face the chilly winter's morning.

Breezing into the kitchen, she startled Dot and Mr Butler who were unused to their mistress being awake and cheerful so early after a busy night.

"Morning Dot, Morning Mr Butler! I hope you both managed to get enough sleep this morning.

Just a quick cup of coffee for me thank you Mr B. I find myself in need of a brisk walk this morning, just to clear the cobwebs out."

As she paused to enjoy her coffee, Phryne gave some thought to the day ahead.

"I think I'll breakfast out this morning Mr B. Aunt Prudence will probably want to take Mary and the baby home today so please consult her and make any arrangements you feel necessary."

Satisfied with her instructions, Phryne strode out into the crisp morning air. She was sure it was going to be a beautiful day.

xxxx

That afternoon, whilst she was finally getting some sleep curled up on a sunny lounger in the atrium, the household received a delivery. Phryne had the pleasure of waking up to a spray of deeply purple orchids accompanied by a card with a single word written on it... Jack.

After that...nothing.

A quiet evening at home with her household, Aunt Prudence, Mary and baby blessedly returned to their own place. Mr Butler was pottering in the kitchen, Jane pouring over her books, Dot sitting under the brightest lamp embroidering a beautiful table cloth in autumn tones for her hope chest and Phryne, sipping amber whisky and completely unable to settle herself.

She had been so sure that Jack would appear for dinner or a night cap (and possibly something more). Phryne had often made clear that he had an open invitation. After that kiss though, he should have been here, wanting more, aching for more, just as she was. The power of her allure had never failed her before.

Had she read him wrong? Had that kiss simply been an impulsive response to her description of him as a man who would always do the right thing? Had it been in defiance of an unintended challenge?

Should she call him or perhaps plan to...Wait. Phryne pulled herself up short, shocked, as if someone had just dashed a bucket of cold water over her. What on earth was she thinking? Yearning after a man like some little bitch in heat. Desperate for his attention, chasing him if he didn't show up when looked for. Where was her independence, where was her dignity? Not since the end of her relationship with René Dubois had she allowed herself to be so passive in her dealings with a man. She needed to get a little perspective on this.

First and foremost, Jack Robinson was her friend, perhaps even as close to her as Mac was. She enjoyed flirting with him but sometimes flirted with Mac too, so that didn't mean anything. As losing any of her closest friends or family would be devastating, he was not unique in that either. Certainly, she and Jack enjoyed solving murder mysteries together but she'd also enjoyed working with other attractive, intelligent men to solve mysteries in the past. The example Lin Chung sprang to mind when early in their acquaintance, he had asked her to help trace missing Lin family gold in Castlemaine. In that case, the rewards had been well worth the effort.

Now there was a valid point. It had been some months since she'd entertained a regular lover, the occasional fleeting tryst in the midst of a murder investigation was diverting but provided little in the way of lasting satisfaction. Possibly that was the problem. Celibacy had never suited her. She chuckled to herself, remembering something Mac had once told her, perhaps her womb was wandering.

So that was it, all she needed to do was find a new lover to divert her. Jack would remain her friend and that was absolutely fine.

"Jack and I are just good friends. I don't care if he kisses like an angel."

From the startle stares directed at her by Dot and Jane, Phryne realised that she'd spoken that last thought out loud.

"Yes miss, just as you say." came one placid response. The other just hid her face in the pages of her book.

Phryne decided to brazen it out.

"I'm going to take a bath and go to bed. Tomorrow, I'm going out dancing."

As the Hon. Miss Phryne Fisher stalked up the stairs, Dot and Jane looked at each other and burst into muffled giggles.


	6. Chapter 6

A Trying Morning

_Thank you to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for her marvellous creations and for inspiring the ABC's establishment of Jack and Phryne as a romantic couple._

_Warning: Mild smut_

xxxx

Phryne was glued to the spot, helpless to move as she watched Jack reach for his wife and draw her against his chest. Rosie raised her tear dewed eyes longingly to his as he lowered his head and claimed her mouth.

The deep burn in Phryne's chest raises itself into a bubbling snarl in her throat. Springing forward she takes hold of Rosie's wrist and spins her out of Jack's arms.

"Mine!"

Fitting her body against the full length of his she presses him back against the wall.

"Mine!" Snarling again as her hand grasps his tie, roughly loosening it and using it as an anchor point to drag his head down to hers. His hand reaches up to hold hers in place.

"Mine." In a whisper as their lips meet. Warm, liquid, melting. Gently biting his lower lip, drawing it out in a pout as he sweeps his hand along her arm and down her side, his thumb brushing the side of her breast, naked under her silk shift.

Arching her body, Phryne gasped as she woke writhing in her own bed.

Reality flooded in.

"No...no. I don't want this." Lying still until she had her breath under control, Phryne struggled to block the images from her dream out of her mind. Of course the images were the easier block than the echoes of sensation still trembling through her slight frame.

Eventually, she got herself under control enough to crawl out of bed. She was tempted to chase the last of the tremors out of her body with a cold bath but the chilly morning convinced her to settle for a tepid cat wash instead.

When Dot entered the room half an hour later she knew they were in for another challenging day.

"Ah Dot, have you seen my Mauritian shawl? I wanted to wear it with my green wool but I can't seem to find it anywhere."

Dot look at the piles of clothes strewn around the room and sighed.

A very challenging day.

Dressed and breakfasted, Phryne seated herself at the telephone table and leafed through her address book. She was looking for someone delectable to take her dancing and perhaps join her for a late supper. There were plenty of names to choose from.

Let's see:

John Alexander. Great sense of humour but two left feet.

Freddy Burnell. Absolutely gorgeous eyes but he never forgets he's a journalist.

Leslie Burns. Engineer. Great dancer but always smells faintly of machine oil.

And so on, all the way to Claude Zucker. Diamond dealer, decent dancer but an irritating habit of apologising for everything.

It wasn't a short list of names by any means, but to Phryne's surprise, not one of them excited her interest.

What she needed was a fresh face and for that she needed a different sort of escort. She searched through her book. That was it! Ridley Lang-Hayes. Gentleman. Could almost be a professional dancer and definitely not interested in women. The perfect escort when looking to meet someone new.

Phryne picked up the receiver.

"Darling Ridley. It's Phryne...I'm in desperate need of a nights dancing and distraction. Darling are you free tonight?...I was thinking The Plaza, unless you have a better suggestion...No, you pick me up...What time?...Perfect...Ciao for now."

Satisfied, Phryne hung up the telephone.

Looking around the room, she contemplated how she might spend the day. Pity she didn't have a case on, it would have served as an excellent distraction. Better take herself out of the house. Dot's mouth had looked a little pinched as she'd started collecting up the clothing Phryne had discarded during her search.

Just then the doorbell rang and shortly Mr Butler entered the room, a card on his silver server.

"A Mrs Albury Richards with a case for your consideration, Miss Fisher" Phryne picked up the card that he had presented.

"Just what I need, please show her in Mr B."


	7. Chapter 7

A Distraction

_Thank you to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for her marvellous creations and for inspiring the ABC's establishment of Jack and Phryne as a romantic couple._

_This chapter is my first attempt at a bit of mystery writing but I'll try to slip in a little Phryne/Jack moment just to make us love junkies happy._

_Don't forget to let me know what you think._

xxxx

The Hon. Phryne Fisher stood to greet Mrs Albury Richards as she was ushered into the parlour by Mr Butler. A tall woman with striking titian hair, impeccably turned out in a grey suit (one of Madame Fleuri's creations if she wasn't mistaken) which was doing an admirable job camouflaging a slight thickening around her middle.

"Mrs Richards," shaking hands "Phryne Fisher, please take a seat. May I offer you some coffee."

"Yes. Thank you Miss Fisher."

As Mr Butler left the room, the two women assessed each other.

"Forgive me, Mrs Richards, I don't believe that we've ever met, but you _do_ look extremely familiar to me."

"Actually, we have met, many years ago in Oxford. I was only 11 at the time though. Justine Fletchley was my eldest sister."

Phryne remembered her old friend with a pang. Justine had been another ambulance driver. Fresh from the fields of France, she had joined the Sappho set in Paris after the war. Tall and auburn, like her younger sister, but thicker set, Justine had never concealed the strong admiration she had of Phryne's lithe younger self. Though always respectful of Phryne's inability to return her interest, Justine had been as furious as a vengeful lover when she'd seen the evidence of violence left on Phryne's face by René Dubois. Her anger and ongoing wish permanently emasculate that '**sac à puces**' had done much to soothe Phryne's wounded soul. When shortly before her return to England, Justine's death in a traffic accident had distressed Phryne terribly and she had taken it upon herself to visit Justine's family in Oxford and return some personal mementos.

"Of course, I remember you now. Justine's little sister, she was a wonderful friend to me at a difficult time in my life. I have never forgotten her. But how can I help you? Is this about Justine?"

Mrs Richards indicated that she was there on another matter but that she would be grateful to hear more about her sister as she'd been very young when Justine had left home. After promising to share some (much censored) stories at another time and inviting each other to use their maiden names, the women settled down to discuss the case at hand.

"I need your help Phryne, but I'm not sure what exactly can be done. It's like this..."

Albury proceeded to explain that her husband Andrew had been born and raised in Melbourne and that after their wedding tour they had elected to settle in Australia.

"He has a large set of long time friends, all married and all living in St Kilda, so we bought a house here too." Albury paused looking a little distressed. "I've always made friends easily but I was a little nervous about starting somewhere completely new so I was glad that I was moving into a readymade set. And they're a jolly bunch they really are, just my sort of people, but for some reason I can't work out, the wives have all taken against me."

Albury paused in the telling of her tale to allow Mr Butler to serve the coffee and to be introduced to Dot who had entered the room, pencil and notebook in hand.

Having quickly filled Dot in on the basics for the notes, Phryne urged Albury to continue.

"It's been awful really, simply awful. In the two months since we established ourselves, not one of them has gone out of their way to speak to me. Oh they obey all the social forms but apart from that it's as if I've been sent to Coventry.

Of course Andrew can't see it, men never can you know. He thinks I'm just letting my imagination run away with me. But I'm not!

I've had three nasty little notes. I received the first one about three weeks ago. This one arrived with the mail yesterday morning. I threw the others in the fire, that's what they say you should do with anonymous letters isn't it, but they basically said the same thing."

Albury handed over a buff coloured envelope addressed in print and post marked St Kilda.

Phryne examined it, removed the sheet of note paper and handed the envelope to Dot for her opinion.

"Good quality stationary from Coles Miss. Nothing special about it."

Phryne unfolded the sheet of paper and read.

_'Why can't you get the message that you're NOT WANTED!'_

"Hmm, spiteful but not actually threatening. Nothing distinct about the printing, just an ordinary hand with at least a good basic education."

"And that's not the end of it. Twice somebody has called and cancelled my appointment with Madam Fleuri. Then the lining of my coat was slashed when we were dining with the Simpson's and the heads of my Dahlia's were all cut off just as they were beginning to bloom. What's worse, I think my mail has been interfered with. A number of invitations have gone strangely astray, been late or have contained embarrassing errors. Last week, we were invited to dine with the Phillip's and the time had been carefully changed on the invitation. We were an hour late to sit down. Naturally, Julia Phillips called it an unfortunate mistake and was very apologetic but I got the idea that she somehow thought I'd done it myself."

"I'm sure it's all connected, I feel as there must be someone behind it all. I just can't understand what I've done to make them dislike me so. You wouldn't believe how lonely it is to be so disliked by a room full of people. It's not as if I have any choice about being part of their set.

It's become unbearable. And now...and now," Albury paused for a moment, dabbing at the tears that were slowly pooling, "well, I'm expecting you see and there's no one to be happy for me or to talk to about those little things... Forgive me please." With that, the young woman gave in to a flood of tears.

Phryne felt it best to let her cry it out a little. Unless she missed her guess, Albury was generally quite a sensible woman and little used to hysteria. She moved to sit beside Albury on the settee, holding her free hand and patting it gently as she waited for the emotions to ease. Ever tactful Dot quietly left the room.

Once Albury had settled herself down, mopped up her tears and finished a cup of tea, Phryne picked up where they'd left off.

"Firstly Albury, let me say congratulations. I am very happy for you. I know that Justine would have been delighted to have a niece or nephew. I remember that she was very fond of children.

Now, I can see you're not the sort of person given to flights of fantasy so I am sure that the problems you are having are quite real. Women can be such cats en mass I know, but your situation seems so targeted that I suspect you're quite right in thinking something has stirred them up.

Now, I need to get a little more specific detail."

Picking up Dot's discarded notebook (wondering where her companion had disappeared to), Phryne recorded the names and addresses of all parties and a basic outline of routine, habits and interests.

"By the way Albury, were the women hostile from the moment you met them or did the problems start later?"

"Definitely right from the start Phryne. They seemed to have a pre-conceived idea about me. I did wonder if I might have a connection with any of them but the only one is Meredith Simpson. I was at finishing school with her sister Muriel but we always got on very well together. In fact she was the one who introduced me to Andrew."

Phryne had just finished naming her terms when Dot entered the room carrying a gaily wrapped parcel.

"Please, Mrs Richards, I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to give this to you for the nursery and to say congratulations." Shyly, Dot handed the parcel to the delighted Albury who eagerly unwrapped it.

Later, as they watched Albury Richards step into a taxi, Phryne turned to Dot and embraced her, kissing her on both cheeks. She had recognised Dot's gift as a blanket from her Hope Chest, lovingly made in expectation of the precious hope Dot had for the future. "You dear girl, you dear sweet girl."

xxxx

After another of Mr Butler's excellent luncheons, Phryne elected to settle down for an afternoon nap in the atrium. She would need the extra energy tonight after all.

xxxx

Opening her eyes, Phryne's first sight was another spray of orchids, this time lusciously white. Not in a vase this time put wrapped in paper and held in a strong masculine hand.

"Jack." She blinked up at him, appreciating they way his skin was shining in the warm sunlight.

"Jack." She whispered as he delicately pluck one bloom from them spray and brushed across the rosily flushing red cheek.

"Jack." As he parted the front of her robe to her belly, leaving her breasts covered, draped in satin.

"Jack" As the flower stroked its' way down the bared flesh, raising licks of fire across her skin.

Gently, he bent his head and mouthed one firmly erect nipple, through her robe, bighting the turgid nub between his lip covered teeth.

"Jack!" As electricity jolted through her and moisture flooded between her thighs.

Note:

**sac à puces – Fleabag**

Sent to Coventry - British idiom meaning to ostracise someone or act as if they are not present.


	8. Chapter 8

A Women With A Plan

_Thank you to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for her marvellous creations and for inspiring the ABC's establishment of Jack and Phryne as a romantic couple._

_I'd like to acknowledge _WhatsABriard _whose lovely fanfic_ 'Whiskey, Tango, Foxtrot' _saw Jack declaring that he did not dance. The line was perfect for my fic. so I've borrowed it. Thank you._

_Don't forget to let me know what you think. Like everyone else, feedback inspires me._

xxxx

"Miss Fisher."

Phryne opened her eyes and gave a startled squeak to find Mr Butler standing over her.

"I'm sorry Miss Fisher, it's 5 o'clock. You asked me to wake you. I thought you might care for something cooling after your nap in the sun Miss."

"Yes thank you Mr B. I'm sorry, I was more deeply asleep than I realised." She took a sip of the drink he handed her (mmm cucumber and mint gin and tonic), grateful for its' cooling effect and acutely aware that the warm flush she could feel across her chest, neck and face had very little to do with the sun.

"I'm going out dancing tonight Mr B so I think I'll take dinner on a tray in my room tonight whilst I'm getting ready."

"Very well Miss. I'll see to it. Will you be requiring the car tonight?"

"No thanks Mr B. My date will be collecting me."

"Very good Miss."

As soon as the Mr Butler left the atrium, Phryne stretched and sighed. That dream had been seriously arousing. Obviously this period of celibacy was not agreeing with her. The sooner that she found a new lover the better.

With a determined shake of her black capped head, she went to find Dot , grateful that the sudden shift from dream to Mr Butler's craggy visage had done a great deal to dispel the erotic cobwebs and butterflies.

As Dot ran her bath, Phryne sat at her dressing table applying cold cream to her face and resolutely concentrated on her plans for the new case.

Two of the five women on Albury Richards list, Margot Haines and Lisbet Allen were regular members of the Queen Victoria Hospital Society, a group dedicated to supplementing the Queen Victoria Shilling fund. As Phryne was a member herself (though she generally confined her activities to the regular signing of large cheques), it should be simple enough to attend the next meeting.

"Dot, remind me to check when the next Queen Vic Hospital Society meeting is scheduled!"

"Yes Miss Phryne. You bath is ready!"

Phryne stepped through the clouds of highly scented steam and lowered herself with a sigh into the warm waters and bubbles of her malachite bath. Wonderful.

"I shall try and engineer an acquaintance with Margot Haines and Lisbet Allen at the Society Meeting Dot. There's no obvious way of meeting Meredith Simpson and Cecilia Caine but I'm sure something will present itself. As for the fifth woman, Julia Phillips, I know that I've heard that name before somewhere but I can't seem to place it."

Phryne scooted forward in the bath and tilted back her head to allow Dot access to wash her hair.

According to Albury, Mrs Phillips is a member of the Ladies Choir at All Saint's East St Kilda. I think I might attend one of their rehearsals."

Two hours later, dressed, polished and primped to perfection. Phryne twirled in front of her vine leaf draped mirror.

The dress was a triumph. Worth inspired navy chiffon, decorated with hundreds of iridescent paua shell sequins. Cut straight with a low round neck at the front and a deep 'V' at the back. Three graduated layers of gathered navy tulle formed the uneven skirt of the dress.

Two hours later, dressed, polished and primped to perfection. Phryne twirled in front of her vine leaf draped mirror.

The dress was a triumph. Worth inspired navy chiffon, decorated with hundreds of iridescent paua shell sequins. Cut straight with a low round neck at the front and a deep 'V' at the back. Three graduated layers of gathered navy tulle formed the uneven skirt of the dress.

Her hair was decorated with a matching silver fillet, studded with paua and crowned by a natural peacock feather.

Lifting the hem of her skirt slightly, Phryne adjusted the diamante studded garter around her right thigh before letting the layers of tulle float down into place.

"Oh Miss, you look so beautiful."

"Thank you Dot. I feel beautiful." With that, Phryne blew herself a red lipped kiss, picked up her silver fur lined cloak and purse with it's concealed gin flask and descend the stairs to enjoy one of Mr Butlers excellent cocktails as she waited for Ridley to arrive.

He arrived in short order, looking as smooth and handsome as ever in his evening suit and joined Phryne for a champagne cocktail.

They were in a fine mood as they left the house, pausing just outside the front door so that Ridley could help Phryne adjust her cloak.

"Mmm, what are you wearing?"

"Floris Seringa." Phryne smiled, amused at Ridley's well know adoration for all things scented.

"It smells divine. May I?"

"Of course." Tilting her chin to give him access to her neck. His whiffling sniffs tickled, causing her to giggle just as Detective Inspector Jack Robinson stepped through the front gate.

"Jack!" Aghast at the blank look on his face, Phryne froze.

"I just stopped by to update you on the latest developments...but I can see you're going out."

"We're just going dancing. This is my..my old friend Ridley Lang-Hayes. Ridley, this is my good friend Detective Inspector Jack Robinson." Almost stammering in reaction to a flash of...something in his eyes. Phryne mentally shook herself, she was being ridiculous. She was an independent woman beholden to no one.

"We're going to The Plaza. Why don't you join us?"

"I don't dance."

"Oh Jack, of course you can. It's easy. I'll show you. We'd love you to come, wouldn't we Ridley?"

"The more the mer..."

Jack cut him off, "Good night Miss Fisher. Good night Mr Lang-Hayes." Turned on his heel and was through the gate and into the shadows in a second.

"Jack... It's not... Jack!" Half reaching out a trembling hand, white faced and distressed.

"Well... Phryne darling, that was not a happy man. Would you like me to go after him and explain?"

For a moment she was tempted but shook her head.

"No we're only friends. I'm being foolish... It doesn't matter." Taking a deep breath she switched on her 'happy bubbly Phryne' and took Ridley's arm. "Now, the night is young, let's go dancing."

As the marched down the garden path she was pretending very hard that she hadn't heard his reply. "Yes, I've had...friends...like that."


	9. Chapter 9

Her Star Shines Too Bright

_Thank you to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for her marvellous creations and for inspiring the ABC's establishment of Jack and Phryne as a romantic couple._

_I'm in a writing frenzy. Two chapters written in one sitting. I posted Chapter 8 this morning, make sure your read it before starting this one._

_Don't forget to let me know what you think. Like everyone else, feedback inspires me._

xxxx

For ever after, whenever anyone who was there that night remembered The Plaza, they remembered the Hon. Miss Phryne Fisher.

She shone that night, sparkled like a thousand stars, dazzled like the sun. She danced and flirted and laughed and drank as if it was the night of all nights or perhaps the end of the world.

Every woman wanted to be her and every man (minus a few for obvious reasons) simply wanted her.

She'd accepted every invitation and danced every dance till the music ended.

Her slightest touch, the merest glance, fired passion and lustful yearnings where ever she went.

Some even remembered her devoted escort, tall, breathlessly beautiful himself, with a careless mop of mahogany curls and soulful eyes.

No one noticed, or if they did, remembered that his expression was close to terrified.

He'd stayed close throughout the night, his eyes never leaving her; oblivious, as was she, to the many pretty men that also came his way.

When she finally she reached the edge of the precipice she'd been daring, he was ready with her cloak, flinging it around her form and sweeping her up in to his arms before she fell.

As he drove his precious bundle home, Ridley look across at the still form, white as death.

"Oh Phryne darling, why didn't you let me go after him?"

xxxx

The Fisher household was in an uproar.

Ridley Lang-Hayes' appearance in the wee small hours of the morning, carrying an unconscious Phryne Fisher had been the first of a number of distressing moments.

Mr Butler had answered the door of course, seemingly alert and professional in spite of his state of undress.

"She collapsed, Mr Butler, I think just from exhaustion but we need to get a doctor to see her."

"Certainly Sir, I'll see to it at once." Hiding his concern, he directed the young man up the stairs to Miss Fisher's bedroom. "I will fetch Miss Williams once I've spoken to the Doctor, if you would be so good as to remain with her until she arrives."

A quick telephone call, secured the promise of Dr Mac's attendance and then Mr Butler abandoned his accustomed dignified manner and raced up the stairs to waken Dot then back down to dress and await Dr Mac's arrival.

Dot bit back a sob of distress when she entered her mistress's room and found her pale and boneless on her bed, her breathing shallow. Mr Lang-Hayes was kneeling on the floor by the bed, patting Miss Phryne's hand and urging her to be alright.

"Mr Butler said that she'd collapsed from exhaustion. What happened?"

"She was terribly upset, but she wouldn't let me go after him. And then it was like she was determined to enjoy herself. She was... frenetic. I've never see her like that."

"Who? Who wouldn't she let you go after?"

"That policeman friend of hers. Jack Robinson. We met him and I could see what he thought was between us. He was so cold with her. But she wouldn't let me explain. And then she just danced and laughed until she fell. I couldn't get her to stop. I tried, she just wouldn't listen."

"It's all right, I know." Dot understood, for all her naivety, she saw very clearly what had been happening. With a bowl of warm water and a cloth in her hands, she gently urged Mr Lang Hayes to move so that she could attend to Phryne.

"I'm going to need to get her comfortable, could you please go down to Mr Butler and ask him for the smelling salts."

Ridley set off immediately, glad to have something definite to do.

Alone with Phryne, Dot set about make her mistress more comfortable. She would have to wait to remove her dress until Dr Mac was there to help but she could at least make a start with her shoes and stockings.

As she removed Phryne's shoe, Dot encountered the next distressing moment. Phryne's stockings were worn through and her feet were a bloodied mess. She'd danced her feet raw.

"Oh Miss..."

Mr Butler's arrival at the door halted the tears that were threatening to spill as Dot remove Phryne's second stocking.

Describing what Miss Fisher had done to her feet, Phryne's young companion asked him to bring what she would need to bathe them.

"Certainly Dot. Don't you worry now, I'm sure she'll be alright. Dr MacMillan should be here shortly. I think though, that we should hold off on the smelling salts until she's been consulted."

Mr Butler hurried away, leaving Dot to care for her patient.

Dr Mac arrived within the promised few minutes and after a brief conversation with Ridley, who was at the kitchen table sipping hot cocoa with a dash of cognac (at Mr Butler's insistence) hurried upstairs to her patient's side.

To Mac and Dot's relief, Phryne responded to the smelling salts enough to insist that she was fine and just required a good sleep before. She drop back into unconsciousness immediately and slept through Mac's examination. Having diagnosed a case of too much alcohol and being bloody stupid to the point of exhaustion, Mac treated Phryne's abused feet before helping Dot make the patient more comfortable and tucking her cosily up in bed..

"I'll sit up with her for a while Dot, I'm not on call until tomorrow night.

You got down and report to Mr Butler and that young man, that apart from her feet and a hangover of gigantic proportions, she should be fine by the evening.

Her feet weren't as bad as they looked and in fact, they'll prove to be a bit of a blessing as they'll be too sore for a couple of days for her to do anything except rest."

"Dr MacMillan, what she we do...about...well..."

"Phryne and Jack Robinson?" at Dots nod Mac thought for a moment. "Hmm...well my first thought is to give the pair of them a good clip around the ear. I don't know why they can't see what the rest of us can see from a mile off. They're a pair of stubborn fools, too much alike really. That's half the problem.

No Dotty, you've got some busy days ahead of you. Phryne's never been an easy patient. Run down to Mr Butler as I said. Get yourself a cup of cocoa and then back to bed. If you wouldn't mind dropping of the whisky decanter on your way past, I'd be much obliged. I'll stay until she's alright to be alone. Let her sleep as long as she wants, then give her two Aspirin to take with a good meal and some fresh juice."

Later in the dimly lit room, as Mac settled herself onto Phyne's comfortable chaise longue with a glass of excellent single malt, she gazed fondly across the room at the still form of her dearest friend.

"Bloody fool!"


	10. Chapter 10

Broken

_Thank you to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for her marvellous creations and for inspiring the ABC's establishment of Jack and Phryne as a romantic couple._

_I'm having so much fun writing this and I'm so grateful to everyone who's taken the time to review. I upload a new chapter and then I'm like a kid at Christmas waiting for someone to review. It's such a buzz._

xxxx

It was early afternoon. Dappled light was playing through the half drawn curtains of Phryne's bedroom. Dot had taken Mac's place on watch and was placidly embroidering a tea cloth when Phryne finally started showing some signs of life.

A light sheen of perspiration had appeared across her skin, some time ago (Her body's attempt to cleanse itself of alcohol, according to Dr Mac.). Now, the perspiration was increasing, beading her forehead in heavy droplets and creating damp patches on the moss green sheets. With an occasional low moan, her legs began to move restlessly (almost as if she was still dancing), tangling up in the sheets which had been untucked to protect her bandaged feet.

xxxx

She knew that she was dreaming again, alone, dressed as Lulu Lorita on the stage of the Imperial Gentlemen's Club, listening to the opening strains of the trumpet and piano. The spotlight glare is dazzling her eyes, isolating her within its grasp. To the heartbeat of the music she begins to move, pulsing and swaying. The feathers tickling as she shimmies, heightening awareness of her own rising excitement as she realises that there is one pair of eyes, out there in the dark. One heartbeat matching her own. One man, his breath almost panting, then catching in his throat as she turns a final time, uncrosses her arms and raises her fans to the sky. She stands, glorying in the feel of the spotlight, it's heat stinging her bared skin as Jack Robinson steps out of the dark towards her. Standing close, he leans in, as he did once before, no contact except the gentlest brush of his mouth against hers. She closes her eyes in anticipation, wanting the kiss to deepen. Nothing...she opens her eyes. Standing in the dark, she is alone.

The delectable Hon. Phryne Fisher woke panting and perspiring in a tangle of sheets.

_'Damn! Damn you to hell and back Jack Robinson!' _

A wave of real indignation swept through the overwrought woman. That made three times in a row. It had got so that it wasn't safe to sleep any more. The blasted man had seriously upset her equilibrium.

Then suddenly, the tide of her emotions shifted. Staring blankly up as a very concerned Dot rushed to the bedside, Phryne burst into to tears.

Seating herself on the bed Dot held her mistress's head in her lap until she had cried herself out, rocking her gently and making soothing sounds as if she held a small child.

As Phryne calmed, awareness of her surroundings increased and the pain in her head and feet made itself known.

"What on earth's going on Dot?" Phryne groaned as she moved back to her pillows. "Why do I feel like my head's about to explode? And my feet, what's happened to my feet?

"It's alright Miss Phryne. Mr Lang-Hayes bought you home. You'd had a little too much to drink last night and danced your feet raw. They look rather bad right now, but Dr MacMillan said that with a bit of rest, they'll be right as rain in a few days." Dot rose and started to straighten her mistresses bedding around her. "She also left instructions for you to take two Aspirin for the pain when you have something to eat. Now Miss, let me help clean you up and make you comfortable and then I'll go down to the kitchen and fetch you something."

Leaving, Phryne fresh and clean and propped up on a mound of pillows, Dot hurried down to the kitchen.

"She's awake Mr Butler and looking better, though she's in a bit of pain."

"That_ is_ good new Dorothy." The man responded looking relieved as he set about organising a tray with two drinks and the Aspirin. "This is a drink based on tomato juice and...other things which is, I'm told, an excellent hangover cure. The soda water will help settle her stomach. You take this up to her and I will bring her meal tray as soon as it's ready."

Phryne greeted the drinks and Aspirin with real pleasure.

"A Bloody Mary! Sorry Dot. I haven't had one of those since I left Paris. Bless Mr Butler, he is a treasure."

Feeling more fragile than she sounded, Phryne took the Aspirin with the soda water and then settled back to sip the spicy cocktail and wait for the pain medicine to take effect.

When Mr Butler arrived with the tray, Phryne tucked into her Eggs Benedict with good appetite and ate until her plate was clean. Replete, she set down her cutlery and sighed.

"Lovely. Please give Mr B my compliments Dot. Now, I think I'd very much like to go to sleep again." And with that she settled down to restful oblivion that for once, contained no dreams.

A very tired Dot was sitting at the kitchen table with a pot of tea, when her fiancé Hugh Collins arrived at the kitchen door.

"Oh Hugh, I am glad to see you." Her voice wobbled slightly as she leant into his kiss.

"Dotty, what's wrong?"

"It's Miss Fisher Hugh. It was awful, she collapsed and her friend had to carry her home. She was as white as a sheet and her feet, oh Hugh, her feet were red raw, just covered in blisters and blood." Cradled against her fiancés muscular chest, Dot gave way a little to the tears that had been threatening all day. "I've never seen her like that Hugh, not even when we found her sister's grave. She cried like a baby."

"But I don't understand Dotty, what happened, did someone hurt her?"

"Only if you count your boss!"

"What?! The Inspector?! But, he wouldn't, he...he would never..."

"Oh, I'm just upset, don't mind me. Of course he didn't.

I don't know what happened but he was angry with her and then... well really...she hurt herself. Too much to drink and danced her feet off I think.

She'll be alright in a few days.

I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that about the Inspector. I know he's a good man."

Having only intended to drop in for a few minutes, Hugh, who was also a good man, stayed for a cup of tea and talked softly about nothing in particular until his Dotty was smiling again.

As he headed off, very late for his afternoon shift at work, he had a very thoughtful look on his face.

_'What am I going to say to the Inspector?'_


	11. Chapter 11

Jack Gets A Fright

_Thank you to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for her marvellous creations and for inspiring the ABC's establishment of Jack and Phryne as a romantic couple._

_Please don't forget to leave a review. I love a good review._

xxxx

"Well looked at what the cat dragged in. About time you blessed us with your presence Collins. Explain yourself."

"I'm sorry Sergeant Dukes. No excuse. It won't happen again Sir."

The Sergeant starred at the young Constable for a moment.

"Very well Collins, consider this a warning. Don't make a habit of it."

"Yes Sir. Thank you Sir."

"Right. The Detective Inspector was asking after you, he's in a right mood. Better hop to it in see what he wants."

Relieved that the Sergeant had not elected to dock his wages, Collins 'hopped to it' and found the Inspector in his office.

"You wanted to see me Sir?"

"Ah Collins, how kind of you to join me."

"Sorry Inspector." Hugh gulped, unsurprised by the Inspectors sarcastic mood considering what Dot had told him. "I uh...stopped in to see Miss Williams sir and it took longer than inspectored... um... I mean expected... Sir."_'Chump! You shouldn't have mentioned Dottie. He's going to find out about Miss Fisher and realise that you knew.'_

"Um...I...um"

"What is it Collins? Come on, out with it! We haven't got all day!"

"Well, it's um...well Dottie was a bit upset sir." Robinson, already short on patience, glared at Hugh.

"And that's of interest to me because?"

"Well Sir, Inspector, Miss Fisher, well..."

"Saints preserve us from Miss Fisher, why am I not surprised.. What life shattering disaster has she got herself involved with now?"

Hugh took a breath, the Inspectors face had got that frozen look about it again. He just needed to get this over and done with.

"Miss Fisher's ill Sir." Now the Inspector had gone white.

"When? What's wrong with her?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but she collapsed and had to be carried home. Dottie said that she'd hurt her feet something terrible and uh..." Hugh could still hardly believe the final point and imparted it almost as a whisper. "Miss Fisher cried Sir. Dottie said it was worse than that time with her sister."

Jack felt the knife go through his heart, inch by slow inch. He dropped back to lean on his desk, afraid that his legs were going to give out.

"Is she all right? Where is she?"

"She's at home Sir. Dottie said she was better but... well she was that upset. I don't think she meant to tell me, it all just sort of blurted out. I didn't know if I should tell you Sir"

"I understand Collins, you did the right thing..." The inspector paused lost in thought for a moment Then, remembering that the constable was still standing in front of him, took a deep breath and stood up.

"Thank you Collins. Now, I think we'd better get some work done. I was looking at this report on the robbery at the Dickens street Jeweller..."

xxxx

That night, after getting off duty, Jack Robinson found himself back a Phryne's front door.

I had been a long afternoon, trying to concentrate on the work at hand. Trying to focus with his stomach tied in knots and his mind drifting off in a different direction.

He wished desperately that he'd accepted her invitation to go dancing with them. Of course the sight of her laughing as that young buck had nuzzled her neck had been unbearable, especially so soon after that dazzling kiss, but at least he could have been able to keep her safe. Or was the young buck the one actually responsible for her injury? Jacks fist clenched at his side until his knuckles were white. If _he_ were responsible, Jack would be speaking to him very soon.

Jack thoughts were put on hold as Mr Butler opened the door.

"Good evening Mr Butler."

"Good evening Inspector. I'm afraid that Miss Fisher is indisposed."

"I know Mr Butler."

"Ah, young Hugh I suppose?"

"Yes, young Collins. How is she?"

"Recovering but still very fragile. Dr MacMillian says that she'll be right as rain in a few days but she needs to rest."

"And how was she hurt? The young man she was with...did he?"

"Oh no Inspector, he did his best to look after her, I am sure of that."

"Yes but what happened?"

"It's really not my place to say Sir. But please be assured, it was nothing that anyone else did or didn't do."

"In other words she did it to herself." Jack sighed when Mr Butler remained silent.

"Can I please see her?"

"Dorothy took a supper tray up to her about half an hour ago and said that she was looking better. She may be asleep again by now."

"I'd like to see her anyway Mr Butler. Please."

Mr Butler thought for a moment and decided that is might do both Miss Fisher and the Inspector some good to see each other, so he nodded and led the way up to Phryne's bedroom. Dot, carrying the empty supper tray, answered his quiet knock. She looked unsurprised to see Jack.

"She just fell asleep Inspector."

"That's fine Dot. I promise that I won't disturb her. I'd just like to sit with her for a while, if I may."

Dot's eyes sought out Mr Butler who responded with a slight nod. She looked back at the Inspector.

"I've moved the chair to beside her bed. Just please don't wake her up."

"I won't, thank you." He stepped aside to allow Dot to make her way downstairs and then he stepped into the dimly lit room, his eyes fixed on the slim figure in the bed.

She looked so soft and vulnerable. Curled up on her side, her face looking remarkably innocent, her skin glowing softly in the half light. He wanted desperately to lean down and kiss her brow, as if she was a child but, remembering his promise to Dot, he lowered himself into the comfortable chair beside her bed instead.

She was alright. She would be fine in a few days. She'd just gone and done something reckless again. That was nothing new. After the time when he'd seriously considered cutting her out of his life, he'd decided that he'd have to find a way to cope with the risks she kept taking. As much as it hurt to see her in danger it was better than not having her in his life at all. He would learn to manage, he didn't have any choice.

He made himself more comfortable, removing his jacket, rolling up his sleeves and loosening his tie and then sat quietly watching her letting her thoughts just drift. He barely noticed Mr Butler's arrival with another supper tray and a decanter of whisky. As the clock ticked softly in the background, he listened to her breathing (unconsciously matching his own to hers) and drifted off to sleep.

When Dot found him later, she hadn't the heart to wake him. Instead she'd carefully propped his feet up on a foot stool and after covering him with a blanket, had left him there to sleep himself out.


	12. Chapter 12

Where He Belongs

_Thank you to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for her marvellous creations and for inspiring the ABC's establishment of Jack and Phryne as a romantic couple._

_Whew! This chapter originally was hard work. No less enjoyable to write but very intense. It probably didn't help that the world was determined to intrude on my concentration today. _

_I hope you enjoy it!_

_Don't forget to review._

xxxx

As Phryne gradually emerged from sleep, she mentally examined herself.

Her head was no longer throbbing and whilst her feet were sore there was no actual pain.

The various muscles in her body were still protesting the abuse but overall she was feeling better.

Thankfully the memories of her spectacular night out were somewhat blurred, probably drowned around the time she'd started on her 3rd bottle of champagne.

She knew that she'd been a fool.

Oh, it wasn't the first time in her life that she'd indulged in an orgy of excess, but she'd eventually learned her limits. It had been many years since she'd so spectacularly ignored that careful balance between pleasure and pain.

As her memory brushed against the reason behind her dramatic behaviour, Phryne pulled herself up short.

He had walked away, probably forever, there was no point in courting more pain.

As she lay there thinking, Phryne gradually became aware that there was someone in her bedroom; A sleeper, breathing soft and even.

Her mouth curved into a smile. _'Dear Dot, I'm such a trial to her'_

Opening her eyes, thinking to send her companion to bed, Phryne found herself looking directly at Jack Robinson.

He was here. He hadn't left her. He was still in her life.

Her hungry eyes drank in the sight of him.

He was sprawled back in the char, his head tilted to the side, resting against the high wing back.

He looked younger in his sleep and achingly vulnerable.

Oh how she loved him.

Strange that she didn't mind admitting it to herself in this quiet moment. Perhaps it was because this felt like another dream. Her fingers nipped at the skin of her thigh where her hand was resting.

No, she was fairly sure that it wasn't a dream this time.

Tenderly Phryne stretched out to wrap her hand in his as it lay curled on the arm of the chair. Warm and dry with an underlying strength.

She knew he wanted her, she knew he cared, could he even love her in return?

She never wanted to let him go.

His breathing changed subtly as he opened his eyes, a warm smile spreading across his face as he met her eyes, his hand gently clasping hers more firmly in his.

"Jack. I..." But she wasn't ready to say it, not yet.

"Come lie down with me Jack... Please... I need you."

Though half asleep, her request was everything Jack had wanted since entering the room, he was bound to obey.

Rising from the chair, he removed his outer clothing and then, wearing nothing but his shorts and undershirt, walked around to the other side of her bed.

As she turned to face him, he lifted the covers and slid between the sheets, laying his body along the length of hers.

She shifted to rest her head in the crook of his shoulder, looking up at him as he wrapped his other arm around her waist and following his example with her own binding them even closer together.

They didn't speak, there didn't seem to be any need.

He dipped his head forward slightly a placed soft kiss against her forehead.

She pressed her lips against the patch of exposed skin between his chest and shoulder.

They gazed into each other eyes until Jack's became too heavy to remain open and he drifted off to sleep again.

It was a long time before Phryne joined him.


	13. Chapter 13

The Morning After

_Thank you to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for her marvellous creations and for inspiring the ABC's establishment of Jack and Phryne as a romantic couple._

_PS Don't forget to review please._

_xxxx_

As the warm glow of the electric lamp was overtaken by the cold light of the morning sun, Jack opened his eyes to look at the black capped head still cradled against his shoulder. She hadn't moved and inch in the time that they'd been sleeping.

She was exquisite in her sleep. With her face lacking its' usual dramatic animation, she became delicate, with an almost childlike innocence. Her skin was flushed, a slight pink with warmth, and a little damp where it touched his own bare skin.

He wanted to hold her here forever. To watch her breathe and be the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. To stroke her soft skin, press mouth against hers and share her breath.

God help him!

He wanted to love her, be loved by her and never leave her side.

Aware that the day ahead was beckoning and that his responsibilities couldn't wait, Jack lovingly brushed kiss across along her cheekbone.

As he started to ease himself out of her arms, he was not surprised to find a certain part of his anatomy was screaming at him to stop being a fool and stay where he was.

Phryne woke as Jack was finding a good use for the cold water tap in the bathroom.

She was disappointed to find him gone but the faint noises from the bathroom reassured her that he hadn't got far. She noted the dent from his head on the pillow and brought it up to her face to breathe in his scent.

Having heard the sound of the bathroom plumbing from the kitchen, Dot made her way upstairs and knocked upon her mistress's door. Entering the room she found Phryne was sitting on the edge of the bed contemplating taking her first steps.

"Good morning Miss Phryne. How are you feeling this morning?"

In spite of her long association with Miss Fisher, Dot blushed as when she noticed the Inspector's discarded clothes on the chair.

"I'm feeling much better Dot, thank you." Dot bustled around the room, drawing the curtains and fetching her mistress's robe which was embroidered with brightly coloured birds and a red silk robe embroidered with dragons for the inspector.

"Would you like me to take care of the Inspector's clothes Miss?"

"Yes thank you Dot and then I think some breakfast on a tray please."

Once Dot had left the room carrying Jack's clothes, Phryne slipped on her robe and, somewhat stiffly, got to her feet. She was just taking her first, slightly wobbly step, when Jack emerged from the bathroom.

"Phryne...wait! What do you think you're doing?" Concerned, he darted across the room to support her.

"Why Inspector," Phryne flirted, looking up through her lashes, "aren't you rather inadequately dressed?" Phryne's smile was coquettish as she was rewarded with the conscious flush that she'd been aiming for.

Looking at were his clothes had been, Jack quipped.

"I'm afraid, Miss Fisher, someone appears to have taken my clothes."

"Oh my! Do you think we should call the police?"

"Yes, I'm sure that the 'Mysterious Case of the Inspector's Missing Clothes' will very much amuse the ranks."

"Don't worry Jack," Phryne giggled, "Dot's just taken them to be cleaned and pressed. She'll be back with them shortly, all crisp and fresh and safe to stalk the streets in. In the mean time though, perhaps you might assist me to the bathroom. I have an urgent matter to attend to." Her sentence trailed off into a delighted gasp as Jack Robinson, bent down and lifted her up into his arms.

"Your wish is my command, Miss Fisher." Feeling incredibly light hearted, Jack deposited his precious bundle in the bathroom.

"My, Inspector Robinson, what strong arms you have." With an almost wolfish grin he closed the door and left Phryne to her ablutions.

xxxx

They breakfasted together at the small table in her room trading their usual flirtatious banter and enjoying the tranquillity of the moment. As they finished their breakfast, Phryne found herself reflecting that the red silk robe, whilst allowing her an excellent view of the physique beneath, looked strangely out of place on the man.

_'Hmm, I might have something made up in cashmere, in a lighter shade of the moss green I think.'_

Startled at the almost domestic turn her thoughts were taking, Phryne pulled herself up short.

Perhaps it was time for some serious conversation.

"Jack dear.."

"Miss Fisher."

Phryne shook her head, distracted from her intention by his once again formal address.

"Now that I've thoroughly compromised your reputation by spending the night with you Jack, perhaps you might finally call me Phryne."

"You invited me to call you Phryne, a long time ago, it's just that I happen to _enjoy_ calling you Miss Fisher."

The exchange was interrupted as Dot entered the room with the Inspector's clothes.

"There you are Inspector, as good as new."

Gratefully Jack rose to accept his clothes and went immediately to change in the bathroom.

Dot moved to tidy the breakfast things as Phryne remained locked in thought over her coffee.

When Jack emerged and indicated that he was due at the station shortly it was the signal that their idyll was over.

"Come to dinner tonight Jack."

"Nothing would give me more pleasure Miss Fisher but I'm afraid that I'll have to decline."

He paused looking a little uncomfortable.

"It's Rosie's you see, she's finding things very difficult and her sister's no better. They're both terribly upset. Rosie's brother-in-law is doing his best but his wife has the lion's share of his attention. She's all alone and she can't bear the thought of facing her friends, though there are few of those whose husbands hadn't managed to get themselves tangled up with Fletcher." He sighed, running his hand down his face in a way that spoke volumes. "I know it's not rational, but...since I was the one who made the arrests, I can't help feeling responsible. And, when it comes down to it, she is my wife... I mean ex-wife."

Phryne felt the small knot of dread settle back around her heart. He'd hardly even noticed his slip up. As she'd said before, Jack Robinson would always do the right thing. She wouldn't dream of changing him any more than he would ask her to change who she was. As much as she might wish it otherwise, she wouldn't attempt to keep him from Rosie's side.

"Of course you have to be there for her Jack. I understand."

Warmed by her support, Jack reached out and took Phryne's hand. There was something he desperately wanted to say. "Phryne. I..." His heart was pounding at a million miles "Do you know...I mean to say..." But the words weren't ready to be said.

Phryne could see the love in his eyes but she wasn't ready for the word either. "Yes my dearest man, I know."

Jack wanting desperately to show her what he was feeling, knew his willpower was already too close to fading, so he settled for drawing her hand to his mouth and feathering a kiss soft across her fingers.

"Good morning Miss Fisher."

"Good morning Detective Inspector."

As she listened to him leave the house, Phryne was almost glad he was gone.

He'd come so close to saying the words.

The sparks between them were undeniable.

He might even believe he was in love with her.

But Jack Robinson was the man who would always do the right thing.

And that was the problem.

Because, regardless of what it said on paper, Jack Robinson was still a married man.


	14. Chapter 14

Keeping Busy

_Thank you to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for her marvellous creations and for inspiring the ABC's establishment of Jack and Phryne as a romantic couple._

_I know you've all become accustomed to me firing out chapters at a rapid pace. Sorry you had to wait for this one, it's been a busy day._

_Please remember to review if you like it._

xxxx

Phryne Fisher was in the parlour, sprawled sideways in her chair with her legs swinging loose over the arm.

It was mid-morning and she was trying very hard not to think about the Detective Inspector.

She had read the morning's edition of The Argus from front to back (even scouring the classifieds and the much despised racing results).

She had started a jigsaw but had been frustrated by apparently missing pieces (they weren't).

None of her favourite books could hold her interest and the music playing on the radio was failing to inspire.

Now she was bored.

In desperation she had picked up her copy of French surrealist Robert Desnos's latest work:

J'ai tant rêvé de toi que tu perds ta réalité.

Est-il encore temps d'atteindre ce corps vivant

Et de baiser sur cette bouche la naissance

De la voix qui m'est chère?

_I've dreamed of you so much that you are losing your reality.  
Is there still time to touch this living body  
And to plant on this mouth the birth  
Of the voice that I hold dear?_

Hmm... no. All things considered, that was definitely not going to be good for her frame of mind.

She sighed and looked over at Dot who was sitting companionably darning stockings and humming along to George Olsen's _Blue Skies_.

"I need something to do Dot."

Dot was not surprised to find her employer was at a loose end. Though generally able to find her own amusement (her mistress's days were generally full), when the mood took her, Miss Phryne was equally willing to while away her time in idleness. Unfortunately, since she was not in the mood, the inactivity enforced by Dr MacMillan's instructions, was something akin to torture.

Having taken some initiative on Mrs Albury Richards's case, the wise young woman was prepared for this moment.

"The next Queen Vic Hospital Society meeting is scheduled for tomorrow morning Miss Fisher and the Ladies Choir at All Saint's East St Kilda also meets tomorrow but in the evening of course. They often, apparently have something of an audience during rehearsals." Phryne sat up interestedly, looking more animated than she had all morning, but clever Dot wasn't finished.

"I've also found out that my cousin is stepping out with the maid of one of the other women, Mrs Meredith Simpson. Ted's sweetheart's name is Doris. It's her day off on Saturday and Ted was planning on taking her to the matinee at the Palais. I thought that I could meet them, sort of accidentally and see if I couldn't get her talking."

"Oh Dot, you are a treasure equal to all the riches in China. Well done!" As Phryne gave a delighted grin, Dot blushed with pleasure at the praise, pleased that she had managed to lift her mistress's mood so easily.

"Let's see...how should you handle this? It would be quite difficult to talk at the Palais..."

The two woman spent time weighing up various ideas and finally came up with a plan.

The Temperance society was hosting a tea dance at the St Kilda Town Hall on Saturday Afternoon. Miss Fisher would purchase four tickets to attend. Two would be sent to Doris as a raffle prize and Dot would use the other two for Hugh and herself. Fortunately, Ted was one of the few in Dot's family who was unconcerned about her plans to marry a Protestant.

Pleased with their arrangements, Phryne turned her mind back to the problem of how to entertain herself for the rest of the day. She needed some company. Not Mac. She would probably want to talk about what had happened the other night. Not Aunt Prudence, Phryne was not _that _desperate. In fact, what she wanted was someone who had never heard of the name Jack Robinson.

_'Albury Richardson. Now that was a good thought.' Phryne recalled that she had promised to share some of the less colourful stories about her sister Justine.__The young woman was obviously lonely amidst all her troubles.__It would be a kindness, for Phryne to help her forget those troubles for a while.__The lady detective, tilted her head to the side, rolled her eyes and smiled._

_'And if that helps me forget mine, all the better.'_

_xxxx_

_Detective Inspector Jack Robinson was a man living on cloud nine._

_He'd spent the night sleeping beside the woman he loved; part of it wrapped in each other's arms._

_All day long, he'd had to fight the impulse drop Phryne's name into conversations; like the way young Collins often did with his Dot, showing just a hint of puffed up pride that left __the hearer in __no doubt._

_Jack wanted to shout out his love from the roof tops, to sing, to dance (well... maybe not)._

_As it was, the men spent the day looking at him __rather nervously__.__ Apparently __Jack Robinson was not __well known__ for whistling and smiling his way through a shift._

_Leaving the City South Station at the end of the day, all Jack __really __wanted to do was return to the Fisher household.__At a crucial cross street, he had to fight the impulse to turn left__ towards her home instead of__ right __to Rosie's as he'd promised._

_He hovered between his options, oblivious to the horns and shouts from the irate drivers behind him._

_When he had last visited Rosie (Had it only been __the day before?__), she'd begged to return the next day._

_"I have no one Jack. With father and... and Sydney gone, I'm completely alone."_

_"You have Sylvia... and Roger."_

_"Jack... You know how sensitive Sylvie's always been. She's in a terrible state._

_As for Roger, he's been very kind, but his main concern is always going to be Sylive."_

_Rosie's mouth twisted in distaste. "Of course, we'd all__ be better off if that pompous__ Sergeant from Hawthorn __street __would leave us alone. He's __dragged__ Roger down to the Station twice already, just because he'd once done some business with S__i__dney. It's all so completely ridiculous, Roger's as honest as the day is long, anyone could see that."_

_Jack, who had never though much of his brother –in-law __didn't exactly share her view__._

_In his opinion, Roger's honesty was more good luck than good management._

_Put simply, Roger lacked the brains to be a successful crook and was just bright enough to know it. _

_Rosie cut into his thoughts._

_"Jack, couldn't you convince Sergeant Crosley to leaves us alone__ could you__? Surely we've suffered enough."_

_"Rosie, you know that I wouldn't do that, even if I could._

_I'm already off the investigation__ because of my connection with you. It would be completely inappropriate for me to interfere__."_

_"You were already off the case before you arrested my father! You got involved then happily enough, you and that...that woman!"_

_Though Jack didn't like hearing Phryne spoken of in such terms, Jack kept his reply calm. __"Rosie, you're not being fair."_

_"Oh I know that Jack." Rosie said starting to cry again. "I know, I'm sorry... but I can't help the way I feel. I'm just so alone."_

_She was pale and trembling as she turned into his arms to let out her sobs against his chest._

_He'd never known her to be so overcome by emotion. Even when the one small life that they had managed to start together had failed in the early months, Jack had been the one to suffer more visibly. Rosie __been very__ philosophical and __simply __had gone back to planning her dress for the upcoming Policeman's Ball as if nothing had happened._

_To see her now, so wretched, was overwhelming._

_Desperate to comfort her, Jack promised that he would be there for as long as she needed him._

_Sitting in his car at the crossroads, __Jack__'s __stomach ha__d__ twisted up in knots but __he'd__ won the struggle with himself._

_He knew where his duty lay...He turned right._

_xxxx_

_Note:_

_The Argus – leading Melbourne newspaper._

_Poem - I Have Dreamed of You so Much (Robert Desnos 1930)_

_Okay, I took some poetic license with this one as it wasn't published until the 30's but I love Desnos's work and the poem seems very appropriate considering the situation between Jack and Phryne. Besides, Desnos was a well know part of the Artist's community in the French Quater/Paris after the war so Phryne would probably have known him._

_I've dreamed of you so much that you are losing your reality._

_Is there still time to touch this living body_

_And to plant on this mouth the birth_

_Of the voice that I hold dear?_

_I've dreamed of you so much that my arms accustomed_

_In embracing your shadow to crossing over my chest would not reach_

_Around your body, perhaps._

_And that, before the real semblance of what has haunted_

_And governed me for days and years,_

_I would become a shadow, doubtless._

_Oh sentimental hesitations._

_I've dreamed of you so much that there is_

_Doubtless not time for me to wake up now._

_I sleep standing up, my body exposed_

_To all semblance of life_

_And love and you, the only one_

_Who matters to me now,_

_I would be less able to touch your forehead_

_And your lips than the first lips_

_And first forehead to come my way._

_I've dreamed of you so much, walked, spoken,_

_Slept with your ghost so much_

_That all that remains for me to do perhaps,_

_And yet, is to be a ghost_

_Among the ghosts and a hundred times_

_More shadow than the shadow which strolls_

_And will stroll blithely_

_On the sundial of your life._


	15. Chapter 15

Everything He'd Ever Dreamed Of

_Thank you to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for her marvellous creations and for inspiring the ABC's establishment of Jack and Phryne as a romantic couple._

_I'm writing this story for my own reward but if you like it please write a review. There's nothing like a review to help prevent writers block._

_A big thank you to WhatsABriard and Golightly15. You didn't know it but your reviews helped me get through a difficult patch yesterday. I was feeling a bit disenchanted with what I'd written but you cheered me right up._

_I've written the tie in for you WhatsABriard and got Jack to call her Phryne for you Golightly15._

_Enjoy._

xxxx

Jack stepped out of the shadows and up to the partially open front door, his gun held ready in his hand. He stood listening for a moment before slowly reaching out to push open the door and step through. Stealthily, he moved through the house, stopping in each doorway to check the next room.

Then he heard a faint sound coming from the rear of the house and moved to investigate. The door was closed but there was light gleaming around the edges of the frame. He paused again, listening hard for the soft sounds coming from within. The glowing keyhole beckoned and he knelt to peer into the room.

Legs...White skin glowing, completely bare.

The Inspector stood up, and opened the door, his gun still ready in his other hand.

"Hello Jack, about time that you got home."

"Breaking and Entering is an offence punishable by law, Miss Fisher."

"Oh I didn't break anything Inspector. I used a lock pick. As for the entering..." She fluttered her eyelashes.

The lady detective was gracefully posed across the bed; leaning back on her elbows, her legs artfully displayed. She had obviously been investigating his wardrobe as she had helped herself to one of his shirts and...god help him he gulped...a tie. Her own clothes had been abandoned on a blanket box at the end of the bed.

She stood, the shirt falling to her knees and sashayed across the room to stand directly in front of him. With a flush that had less to do with embarrassment and more to do with a rise in temperature, Jack realised that though the tie had been neatly done up around her neck, the shirt had been unbuttoned to the waist. He tried to moisten his suddenly dry mouth and instinctively closed his eyes for a moment in a futile attempt to maintain control.

"I think you can put that gun away now Detective Inspector. You wouldn't want to give the impression that you're not glad to see me now would you?

"I have this strange tendency to like keeping my weapon handy when facing something dangerous Miss Fisher." Jack quip as he holstered the gun sent a flash of amusement across Phryne's face. She would definitely take _that_ as a compliment.

"And what is it that you think you're wearing Miss Fisher?"

"Oh, do you like it? It's the latest thing from the 'House of Jack'." She laughed and spread her arms wide, increasing the amount of smooth skin exposed by the gaping buttons. Phryne did not miss the glint Jacks eyes in response to her action.

"Hmmm..." He was almost growling. "I don't think you've got that tie just right."

He reached out and took hold of black cloth, moving it slightly as if to adjust it. His fingers brushed against the base of her throat and the skin underneath. Suddenly, it was Phryne who was desperately fighting to retain control.

She held contact with his eyes as he took a firmer grip on the knot.

"Jack..." "Phryne..."

In one smooth motion, he hauled against his chest and lowered his mouth to hers.

Hot. Honey. Whisky.

In almost desperate passion they plundered each other mouths. Phryne's arms around his neck, finger winding tightly in his hair. Jack, one hand still gripping the tie to hold her close as the other, at her waist, pressed her even more firmly against him.

Irritated by the excess layers of his clothing between they separated for a moment, panting hard as they struggled to remove them.

His overcoat and holster were flung towards the blanket box.

His waistcoat, roughly unbuttoned and dropped on the floor as Phryne took hold of his tie and whisked it away in one smooth movement.

The unbuttoning of his shirt (the one _he_ was wearing) was going far too slowly for the impatient man. He took hold of the material and tore it open firing buttons off in every direction. After battling together to remove his cufflinks, it too was flung to the floor.

As Jack pulled her back towards him Phryne looked up and laughed. Taking his hat from his head she flung it to the wind.

Without breaking the contact between their hungry mouths, Jack wrapped both arms around the lithe form of woman he adored. Cradling the back of her silky head in one large hand, he lifted her up off her feet and walked them back towards the bed.

Gently he deposited her on the covers and, holding her eyes with his own as he stood to kick his shoes and socks and then slowly removed he trousers and let the evidence of his desire spring free. Phryne's gasp of approval was almost his undoing but he paused for a moment, raking her beautiful form with his eyes, enjoying the moment of breathless anticipation.

Then he joined her on the bed, laying on his side to face her as he stroked his fingers along the strip of exposed skin between her breasts and down to unbutton the rest of her (his) shirt. Phryne arched her back as he travelled and as he undid the last button the shirt fell away to reveal her in all her glory (plus one tie).

It was almost the image of her as she had been in that painting, and he was speechless with wonder at the sight. He leant forward and planted a searing kiss just below her right breast, laving her skin with his tongue as he finished.

In a moment, Phryne had sprung at him, showering his skin in hot burning kisses and nibbles.

Pushing him onto his back, she swung up to straddle him, planting herself firmly over his cotton covered groin. The moist heat that was her quickly soaked through the material and surrounded the throbbing heat that was him.

"Jack, I can't wait. I've wanted this for too long."

"Yes." It was what he wanted too and he prepared to change their positions and take her.

But his lioness had other ideas and in short order had pushed his undershorts aside and impaled herself on him with a shuddering sigh.

Jack was incapable of resisting her. It was all that he could do to hold on as she rode him to fruition, glorying her power and joy of their joining.

The bedroom was in complete darkness when Jack opened his eyes. He lay there, listening to the gentle patter of the rain against the window and the sound of his own tortured breathing.

Not since he'd been an eager schoolboy had he enjoyed a dream of such intensity.

He moved to sit up. He was going to need a wash and a change of shorts.


	16. Chapter 16

Lines of Inquiry

_Thank you to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for her marvellous creations and for inspiring the ABC's establishment of Jack and Phryne as a romantic couple._

_This chapter is mainly mystery (no romance, very little angst) but watch for the surprise at the end. It seems like Providence is about to throw a great big spanner in the works._

_I'm writing this story for my own reward but if you like it, please write a review. There's nothing like a review to help prevent writers block. :D_

xxxx

Phryne Fisher was back on her elegant feet again and raring to go.

She'd spent a very entertaining afternoon with Albury Richards. It had turned out that Albury and her husband had spent their wedding tour in the Australian Outback. They'd had some amazing experiences, including a long desert flight in a Gypsy Moth. Before very long the two women found themselves trading accounts of some very thrilling adventures and the time had flown by. It had proven an excellent way to forget about their individual troubles.

The next day, Phryne had begun her investigation at the Queen Vic Hospital Society meeting.

She had made preparations very carefully and had appeared wearing a scarlet Dior suit, the straight skirt reaching almost to her ankles and mink collar. A close-fitting cloche with a large black bow over one eye framed her face perfectly.

Looking demure yet undeniably stunning; the Hon. Miss Phryne Fisher, had been greeted like a queen to her court. As Chair of the Society proudly escorted her around the membership, gushing over how honoured they were by her presence, Phryne reflected on the advantages of rank. As a girl from a poor family in Collingwood, doors would have been shut in her face. Now, thanks to the unfortunate deaths of a number of young men in the Great War, she was a Lady and amongst the cream of Melbourne society.

It hadn't been difficult to begin a conversation with her targets. To her surprise she had found them both to be highly agreeable young women. Armed, thanks to Albury, with information about their particular interests, Phryne quickly established a connection with them. Margot Haines and Lisbet Allen had both been obviously flattered by Miss Fisher's interest and in short order they were chatting with the ease of old friends. The meeting came to a close as the clock approached noon. As Miss Fisher went to take her leave, she appeared to have an idea.

"Mrs Haines, Mrs Allen. Are you free to join me for lunch at the Windsor Hotel?" Of course, when a subject receives a royal invitation, they gratefully accept.

The three woman were enjoying their first course and discussing the merits of the latest designs from Paris when something suddenly caught Margot Haines eye.

"Oh law, of all the luck. What's _she_ doing here? No Lissy, don't look. Oh dear, she's spotted us. I'm sorry Miss Fisher."

"Not at all Mrs Haines." Phryne replied automatically as a nervous looking Albury Richards walked up to their table.

"Hello Lisbet, hello Margot."

The two friend turned blank faces to the unwelcome intruder. Margot took the lead.

"Hello Albury, this is a surprise. Are you meeting someone?"

"No, I've been shopping and just stopped in for a cup of tea. I saw you over here and I thought I'd say hello."

"How nice." Margot's cold reply led into an awkward silence. Lisbet remembered her manners.

"Miss Fisher, would you allow me to introduce you to Mrs Albury Richards?" At Phryne's nod she continued. "Albury, this is the Hon. Miss Phryne Fisher."

"How do you do Miss Fisher?" The two women shook hands.

"A pleasure Mrs Richards."

"I've heard your name before Miss Fisher, I believe that you're a flyer?"

"I am indeed Mrs Richards. Do you have an interest in planes?"

"I recently logged my first hours in a de Havilland Moth."

"How charming, I learned to fly in a Moth. They're a lovely little plane." The women chatted for a few moments about the various features of the machine. "But you are here alone Mrs Richards, would you care to join us?"

"That's very kind of you Miss Fisher. Thank you, but I'm afraid I have an appointment in 10 minutes."

After Albury had left, Miss Fisher turned to her luncheon guests. "Mrs Richards seems like a charming woman but am I right in guessing that you don't agree?"

"I'm sorry Miss Fisher, I would never have dreamt of introducing her to you if I'd felt I had another option."

"She's recently married one of our husband's oldest friends, Miss Fisher and I'm afraid we have no choice about the relationship."

"Yes, I see your problem; but what do you have against her to make you dislike her so?"

Margot and Lisbet looked at each other.

"Oh, we shouldn't like to say Miss Fisher."Lisbet answered. "It's terribly scandalous and involves an innocent party who would be ruined if the story was known."

Phryne could tell that she'd reached the end of this particular line of inquiry. "Of course, I quite understand. We'll say no more on the matter. Now here comes our next course. Mmm, I'm quite passionate about Lobster Mayonnaise."

xxxx

In the parlour that afternoon, Phryne discussed her progress with Dot.

"They must be wrong Dot. I can't believe that Albury would be foolish enough to come to me if there was a genuine scandal in her past. The last thing she'd want is for the information to be spread any further than it apparently already has."

Dot nodded her agreement. Besides, Dot had been rather taken with the lonely Mrs Richards and found it hard to believe she was the type to do something terrible enough to ruin an innocent person.

"Still, perhaps there's an actual scandal that she's been unfairly connected to. I think it would be a good idea to check a little into Albury's background. I'll need you to send a telegram for me to my friend Archie Rogers in England." Phryne scribbled the details and all the names she knew in her notebook, tore the page out and handed it to Dot. "I believe he has a connection with the family. He should be able to sniff out any breath of scandal."

As Dot hurried off to obey her employer's request, the lady detective mused over the rest of her plans. She _had_ intended to attend tonight's rehearsal of the All Saint's East St Kilda Ladies Choir in an effort to meet the familiar sounding Julia Phillips, but had second thoughts about the wisdom of personally meeting too many of the set in a short period of time. She was going to have to think about finding another way in.

xxxx

At the end of another long shift with no sight of Miss Fisher to brighten his day, Jack Robinson once again found himself sitting in his ex-sister-in-law's parlour. He was relieved to find his ex-wife looking at lot more like her usual self.

"Jack," Rosie sat forward in her chair. "I'm afraid that I'm in the most awful trouble."

"Is there anything I can do to help Rosie? You know just have to ask."

"I know Jack. Thank you, but I'm not sure if anything _can_ be done at this point."

"You see, Dr Donaldson made a house call this afternoon, just to make sure that Sylvie and I are in a better condition. Anyway, I've recently had some minor health problems and I decided to take advantage of his visit and consult him about my concerns."

"It seems that I'm... expecting Jack. About two months gone the doctor says."


	17. Chapter 17

Dramatic Events

_Thank you to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for her marvellous creations and for inspiring the ABC's establishment of Jack and Phryne as a romantic couple._

_If you haven't already done so, please contact the ABC and beg them to continue producing the show. Even one more episode featuring a Phryne/Jack resolution would be better than nothing. I've just spent $100 at my local ABC shop buying MFMM merchandise just so I could send the receipt to the ABC with my request. God help me, I'm so obsessed. Please don't tell my husband __J_

_I'm writing this story for my own reward but if you like it, please write a review. There's nothing like a review to help prevent writers block. :D_

xxxx

Jack was riveted to his seat, his normal calm totally shattered, his jaw dropped. _Rosie was going to have Sidney Fletcher's baby!_

"Rosie I...I don't know what to say..."

"It's alright Jack, neither do I."

"Are you all right? And the baby...is everything...?" Jack fumbled around not knowing how broach the comparison to the small life that _they_ had created together.

"Doctor Donaldson assures me that everything is fine." Rosie reached across and patted Jack's knee. "No sign of any problems this time. At least, not health wise of course."

Jack instantly understood what Rosie was referring to.

Bad enough that she was the daughter of a disgraced Chief Commissioner who had been caught up in a White Slaver ring with her criminal mastermind fiancé. It was going to take a tremendous amount of effort to recover her social standing as it was. Still, as a women well know to be of good character, the scandal would eventually blow over and there would be nothing worse than the occasional half malicious whisper in a dark corner to deal with.

A baby would change all that though. The social stigma of being known to be unmarried and pregnant with a White Slaver's child, would ruin Rosie irretrievably forever. Even her sister would be forced to drop the connection.

Though she knew full well about the legalities, Jack wondered if Rosie was going to ask him to help source a safe abortion.

Rosie could see where her ex-husband's mind was taking him and was quick to give her assurances.

"I want this baby Jack. It might be my only chance to have a child. I know that I made you think I didn't care...about... well last time, but it wasn't true. I was devastated." Rosie paused to gauge Jack's reaction. "All I ever wanted was a child Jack."

"And I couldn't even give you that!" Jacks bitter reply spoke volumes as he remembered his ultimate failure...

Whilst leading a night time raid on enemy lines outside Passchendale, Lieutenant Robinson had been on the receiving end of a desperate German soldier's kick. It had been a lucky blow but the heavy boot had done it's work and a subsequent infection had seen Jack spend several weeks at a medical station, in agony. Though apparently fully recovered, the German boot had left a lasting gift. For two years after his return from the war, Jack and Rosie had lived with the hope of a child but a visit to a specialist had shattered that dream, Jack was unlikely to ever be able to father a child. Jack had been willing to consider adoption, but Rosie had not wanted to raise someone else's child and so they had accepted the situation and continued along the grey path of their lives.

It had seemed like a miracle when five years later, Rosie had discovered she was expecting and for one short week the news had seen the return of the old Jack, joyful and full of life. But it wasn't meant to be and the doctor's sympathetic words had signalled the end of their hope and the end of their marriage. Two months later, Rosie had moved in with her sister.

"I don't know what to do Jack. If anyone finds out I'll be ruined, but I can't lose this baby too, I just can't!"

"Don't distress yourself Rosie." Jack soothed, reaching out and taking her hand. "It'll be alright. I'm here, we'll think of something."

His mind was racing, if they couldn't think of a solution he'd consult Phryne, he had great faith in her ability to turn any circumstance to her advantage. Surely she could apply a bit of that talent to finding a resolution for Rosie's dilemma. Jack then made a grave tactical error and shared his thoughts with his ex-wife. It had taken some work but she'd calmed down eventually, after making him promise not to say a word about her condition to Miss Fisher. It was only later when Jack realised he should have thought more carefully about the consequences of such a promise...

xxxx

The next evening, Phryne and Mac were sitting in front of the fire after dinner, enjoying a glass of single malt when the telephone rang. Shortly afterwards, Mr Butler entered the parlour.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Miss Fisher, but there's a Mrs Lisbet Allen is on the phone. Apparently someone tried to kill Mrs Richards tonight by pushing her down a flight of stairs. The police are investigating and Mrs Allen is very concerned. She asks if you will take the case."

"Of course Mr B. Poor Albury, I hope that she and the baby are alright. Please tell Mrs Allen that I will be there as soon as I can and see if you can find out how badly Mrs Richards was hurt, though don't let on we know about the baby."

As Mr Butler returned to the telephone, Phryne turned to Mac.

"Albury's three months pregnant Mac, she's young and fit. Is there any chance she won't lose the baby?"

"Actually, babies can be surprisingly resilient, especially during the first trimester. There's a good reason why so many women take the risk of an illegal abortion, throwing themselves down a flight of stairs rarely works. Depending of course on luck and the health of the foetus before the fall, the pregnancy has every chance of surviving."

Mr Butler returned with Mrs Allen's directions and the news that Albury was in hospital but expected to be fine.

"Though no mention was made of the baby I'm afraid, Miss Fisher."

"That's fine Mr Butler, I'm sure I'll find out soon enough." Gathering her things, Miss Fisher headed out the door. "Tell Dot not to wait up for me Mr B. Bye Mac!"

Mac turned to look at Mr Butler, amused by her friend's enthusiasm.

"Well Mr B., an attempted murder eh? I wonder which detective will end up on the case." Mr Butler smiled, his thoughts matching the doctor's. He was sure he could guess. Miss Fisher's luck tended to run that way. As the butler returned to the kitchen, Mac resumed sipping her whisky and staring into the fire, she was sure Phryne was in for a pleasant evening...

_Note:_

_Passchendaele - Belgium. July - November 1917_

_Lieutenant – In Australia, we pronounce this as Leff-te-nant._

_Men's fertility – Doctors were able to perform rudimentary sperm counts by the 1920's. Of course the majority of men would probably have refused to even consider that the problem might be theirs. Our Jack is an enlightened soul._


	18. Chapter 18

Hide-and-Seek

_Thank you to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for her marvellous creations and for inspiring the ABC's establishment of Jack and Phryne as a romantic couple._

_If you haven't already done so, please contact the ABC and beg them to continue producing the show. Even one more episode featuring a Phryne/Jack resolution would be better than nothing._

_I'm writing this story for my own reward but if you like it, please write a review. :D_

xxxx

When Miss Fisher pulled up to the Allen's brightly lit modern built house in her Hispano-Suiza, she found a familiar looking figure about to step though the front doorway. Upon hearing the familiar engine, Constable Hugh Collins stopped and turned to watch as the elegant Lady Detective climbed out of her motorcar and headed in his direction

"Miss Fisher! What are you...?" Hugh thought about Miss Fisher's knack of showing up when there was a body. "Um, I mean, no one's been killed as far as I know... That's right isn't it?"

Phryne laughed. "Hello Hugh, I think you're safe for the moment. I've been invited in by Mrs Allen. Is the Inspector here?"

"Um, no Miss Fisher, it not being a murder see. It's just me. But, but I'm sure it's just routine." Hugh look slightly terrified as he realised again Miss Fisher's interest in the matter probably meant quite the reverse. Phryne took sympathy on the young Constable and patted him on the arm.

"Never mind Hugh, just tell me what you know."

Hugh shifted into report mode as he produced his notebook. "At approximately nine o'clock this evening, Mr and Mrs Allen were playing a game with their guests; _Hide-and-Seek in the dark_ Miss Fisher." Hugh looked askance at the idea of fully grown adults playing a children's party game.

Phryne couldn't resist an opportunity to make the young man blush. "An excellent game Hugh, ideal for young couples in love, it's amazing how much fun can be had running around in the dark. You and Dot should play a round some time."

"Oh no Miss, I couldn't... I mean Dottie wouldn't..."

"Never mind Hugh." Phryne reflected that Hugh Collins was such an easy target, baiting him was hardly fair sport. "How about I just let you get on with your report."

"Ah Yes. Well the house party was playing the game when they heard a dreadful scream and a series of loud thumps. When they turned on the lights, they found a Mrs Albury Richards lying at the bottom of the main stairs. Apparently she had fallen and was unconscious. Mrs Richards was taken to the Queen Vic. When she regained consciousness, Mrs Richards said that she had been deliberately pushed down the stairs. The hospital reported the matter to us. I have spoken to the attending Doctor. Mrs Richards has a broken wrist and a dislocated collarbone. Also, though the Doctor couldn't say for sure, the bruising suggests Mrs Richards fell with an unusual amount of force."

Phryne interrupted. "So, not just a simple tumble then?"

"The doctor wasn't certain Miss."

"And her baby Hugh?" Hugh looked impressed by Miss Fisher's apparent omnipotence. Phryne nodded towards the house. "Don't let on to anyone in there Hugh, but I know Mrs Richards. Did her baby survive?" Phryne was relieved to hear Hugh's assurance that the baby would be fine.

"So what did Mrs Richards have to say about the fall?"

"Apparently, Mrs Richards had just gone up stairs when she heard a noise in the hall below and turned to look. She then felt hands shoving her from behind. As she fell she caught a glimpse of a white skirt. She says that the only woman wearing white tonight was Mrs Simpson."

"I see, well that sounds a lot like attempted murder to me."

"Yes Miss, but her husband seems to think that the shock has made her imagine it _and_ one of the guests, Mrs Julia Phillips," Hugh sent Phryne a look which she couldn't fathom, "states that Mrs Simpson was hiding with her in the Drawing Room when Mrs Richards fell."

"So either Mrs Richards is wrong or Mrs Phillips is lying to protect her friend."

"Oh no Miss Fisher!" Hugh was looking almost amused. "I'm sure that Mrs Phillips wouldn't lie!"

Phryne was just about to ask why Hugh had so much faith in the word of Mrs Phillips when Lisbet Allen came to the door.

"Miss Fisher! Thank you so much for coming. It's alright Constable, Miss Fisher's here at my invitation. She's a Private Detective you know." Lisbet took Phryne's arm and drew her inside, leaving the young man to follow behind.

"Before I take you in to meet _the set_ Miss Fisher," Lisbet spoke in low tones so that Hugh was unable to hear. "might I please ask you not to bring up that scandal Margot and I mentioned; in front of the men?"

"Of course Mrs Allen, I am the epitome of discretion and at your service."

"Oh thank you Miss Fisher, it has all been most unpleasant. It's just typical of that woman of course. Making accusations just to cause trouble but that sort of thing can really stick you know. The police are all very well, but they're just going to decide there's no evidence and walk away and we'll be left with all the rumours. No smoke without fire and all that. Meredith Simpson's husband John is going for Parliament you know. Something like this could be disastrous."

"So you are hoping that I can prove that Albury Richards is lying?"

"Yes exactly. We ladies all know she is. Then menfolk simply think she's got overwrought and made a mistake of course. But the rumours will run wild, Miss Fisher. Julia, _Julia Phillips_ you know," again that strange emphasis as if others knew something Phryne should, "thought your word on what had actually happened might be enough to stop to gossip in it's tracks."

Phryne tried not to look smug. It was true, that as far as she was concerned when the rumour mongers weren't discussing her exploits they were quoting her chapter and verse. 'The Hon. Miss Fisher said...' There were some real advantages to being a Lady of note.

We're all frightfully upset. Though of course, we feel bad about Albury too. Just because we don't like her doesn't mean we wanted to see her hurt. She's expecting you see and the thought of anything happening to her child..." Miss Fisher nodded her understanding as they entered the Drawing Room.

"The gentlemen are still in the Library Miss Fisher, but may I introduce you to..." As Lisbet Allen made the introductions, Phryne examined the women in the room. They all appeared to be well dressed, lively, attractive and good natured. Margot she had already met of course but there was also Cecilia Caine, Meredith Simpson and lastly, Julia Phillips. Phryne was struck with a strong sense of familiarity as Julia Phillip's face broke into a warm smile of greeting.

"I'm very happy to finally meet you Miss Fisher, I've heard so much about you that I quite feel we know each other already."

"Mrs Phillips, the pleasure is mine but I'm afraid I don't understand. I feel as if I know you too but I can't quite place..."

Julia Phillips looked flustered. "Oh, but I assumed... surely Jack has mentioned me?"

"Jack? As in Detective Inspector Jack Robinson?" It was Phryne's turn to feel conscious.

"Yes of course. I'm his sister." Suddenly it all came together for Phryne, no wonder the name had sounded so familiar, Jack had often mentioned his sister and of course now that she knew the connection Phryne could see that the woman in front of her was a younger, daintier version of the handsome policeman. Phryne darted a quick glare back at Hugh Collins who'd obviously twigged earlier that she hadn't known the connection and was trying very hard not to look delighted about finally getting one past Miss Fisher. _He'd keep_. Phryne turned her attention back to Julia.

"Mrs Phillips, of course, Jack's mentioned you often, but I'm afraid I'd forgotten your married name."

"Oh please call me Julia."

"And you must call me Phryne."

Margot Haines was eager to explain. "It was Julia's idea to consult you Miss Fisher. When Constable Collins here, told us of Albury's accusation, we were very concerned. Mud does have such a terrible habit of sticking you know."

"Of course, I completely understand. Now tell me what happened."

Their story was pretty much the same as Hugh had reported. Meredith and Julia had been hiding together in the Drawing Room. Cecilia Caine had been upstairs hiding in a box room with her husband Henry (from her pretty blush they had found one the benefits of hide-and-seek in the dark).

Andrew Richards, who had been 'it', along with his 'finds', John Allen and Margot Haines, had been stumbling around in the hall together. Michael Haines and Lisbet had both been hiding in the Parlour and finally, Harold Simpson and George Phillips had been hiding in the Butler's Pantry.

The cook had retired to her rooms after dinner and the maid, who had been given the night off, had gone home to her mother.

That was it, the entire household had been accounted for. The only other people up stairs with Albury at the time had been the Caines; and Cecilia Caine was wearing a black frock. There seemed no way that Albury could be correct about a woman in a white dress having pushed her down the stairs.

After speaking to the gentlemen, all of whom seemed to be pleasant young men who were genuinely concerned about the lovely Mrs Richard's welfare, Phryne was still no closer to the truth.

"Poor Albury, she must be mistaken about being pushed. The shock you know can do strange things to the mind." Michael Haines explained.

"To be honest, we really don't know what else to think." John Allen spoke earnestly. "The ladies seem to have taken a bit of set against Albury, deuced knows why. She's a sporting girl and Richards simply adores her."

George Phillips put in his bit. "We're sure they'll all shake down together eventually but it's been dashed uncomfortable on occasion."

"None of us would have harmed Albury, Miss Fisher." Said Henry Caine.

"None of us have any reason to want her harmed." Harold Simpson chimed in.

Strangely, Phryne found that she actually believed them.

After speaking to the Allen's cook and thoroughly going over the scene with Hugh, Phryne pulled the Constable aside to discuss the situation in private.

"Nothing Hugh. If it wasn't for the fact that I know Albury, I wouldn't even consider her accusation worth looking at."

"Do you think we've missed something Miss?  
"Undoubtedly. There's some kind of deep dark secret in the background that causing trouble between Mrs Richards and the other wives, but I would swear on my Hispano-Suiza," Phryne did not believe in swearing on the bible and the Hispano-Suiza was arguably her most prized possession, "that none of the wish her actual harm. What do you think Hugh? Will this be the end of the matter for you?"

"I expect so Miss. I'll put everything in my report for the Inspector and he'll make the decision."

"Well don't forget to include in your report that I was very helpful and did not find any bodies."

Hugh took his leave after assuring the now fully assembled group that he had found nothing of concern. Phryne remained behind to speak to the set.

"I honestly don't know if there's a case her for me Mrs Allen. The police investigation is unlikely to go any further at this stage and unless there's a new development, knowledge of the matter is unlikely to spread. Please call me if anything changes though." Graciously Phryne took her leave and Julia Phillips took the privilege of escorting Miss Fisher to her car. Phryne wondered how Jack would react to her meeting his sister.

"Julia, I'd love to get to know you better. Would you care to join me for tea, perhaps tomorrow, if you're free?"

"I'd be delighted Phryne. Thank you." Leaving Julia with her card, Phryne drove off into the night feeling very pleased at the turn of events. She would go and visit Albury tomorrow morning and there was afternoon tea with Julia to look forward to. Phryne had a feeling that she was really going to enjoy getting to know Jack's sister.


	19. Chapter 19

Visitors

_Thank you to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for her marvellous creations and for inspiring the ABC's establishment of Jack and Phryne as a romantic couple._

_If you haven't already done so, please contact the ABC and beg them to continue producing the show. Even one more episode featuring a Phryne/Jack resolution would be better than nothing._

_Cheers to Golightly15 who asked if Jack actually had mentioned his sister as some stage or if Phryne had just been pretending that she'd forgotten Julia's surname. I have gone back and edited to clarify but for those of you who don't feel like re-reading the previous chapter: Jack has often mentioned his sister, probably over a meal or a glass of whisky. You wouldn't expect them to 'talk shop' all the time after all._

_I'm writing this story for my own reward but if you like it, please write a review. :D_

_Happy reading!_

xxxx

Detective Inspector Jack Robinson was at his desk going through the previous night's paperwork when he came across Hugh Collins's report.

Naturally he was familiar with his sister's circle of friends (and in fact he liked them all a great deal) so the report caught his interest. It was quite a strange feeling to see Julia's name in the midst of something so familiar as a police report. When he got to the second page, his mouth went suddenly dry. Phryne! Phryne had met Julia. The two of the most important women in his life had been in a room together. Jack felt quite shaky at the thought.

There was a knock on his office door. Jack rearranged his features into their usual calm expression and invited entry. Hugh Collins opened the door and stepped inside.

"Ah Collins, what can I do for you?"

"Sir, I was wondering if you'd had a chance to read my report about the incident last night."

"Just reading it now Constable. Is there a problem?"

"Not exactly sir. It all seems pretty straight forward. The doctor did say that it was only _likely_ that the fall may have had extra force behind it. The shock must have made Mrs Richards imagine someone had pushed her. It's just that..."

"Miss Fisher's appearance generally means things are going to get complicated."

"Well yes." Hugh looked a little unsure and then brightened. "Miss Fisher did want me to make sure you knew that she hadn't discovered any bodies Sir." Jack's mouth twitched. He wasn't surprised to find Phryne knew of his running joke about bodies turning up when she was in the vicinity.

"Noted Collins, thank you. So I see that Mrs Phillips was there. Did she and Miss Fisher...?" Jack trailed off, unable to find a way to broach the subject whilst maintaining the appearance of disinterest.

Showing an unusual amount of understanding, Hugh threw his superior a bone. "Miss Fisher and Mrs Phillips did seem much taken with each other Sir."

"Did they?" Jack pause again then remembered himself "Thank you Collins. That will be all." As the door closed behind the young man, Jack allowed one of his rare half smiles to flit across his face.

xxxx

Phryne Fisher looked like a woman on a mission as she negotiated the verandah of the Queen Vic. Women's Hospital carrying a large basket of flowers. Wearing a stunning silver and blue brocade car coat with chinchilla collar and matching hat over her blue jersey dress with Russian boots, she was well pleased with the sensation she was creating as she drew all eyes in admiration or envy. Though much less showy than her mistress, her pretty companion also drew a number of approving glances as she followed Phryne, carrying basket of winter fruit which matched the opulence of the flowers.

Albury Richards, sitting up in bed and looking very striking (despite her bruises and bandages) in a soft green dressing gown, was delighted to see them.

"Phryne, Miss Williams! Oh I'm so please to see you. Are those for me? How kind you both are."

Her visitors sat and after they'd made general enquiry over Albury's injuries and expressed relief that the child was unharmed, Phryne had explained her activities the night before and gently asked for Albury's version of events.

"We were playing a game a game of Hide-and-Seek in the Dark, so childish I know but it has endless possibilities for fun." Albury's smile matched Phryne's knowing smirk which was well complemented by Dot's blushes (to whom Phryne had already explained the advantages of the game).

Albury went on to describe how she'd been hiding in the reading nook on the landing when she'd heard someone moving along the corridor behind her. Afraid that she was about to be discovered, she'd elected to move before the person turned the corner, to a spot on the other side of the landing (behind a large Aspidistra), wait until they'd passed and then return to her original hiding place. As she'd passed the head of the stairs, she had heard movement in the hall, turned to look and had felt hands on her back as she was sent flying. As she'd fallen, Albury had caught a glimpse of someone in white at the top of the stairs.

"It was only a flash you understand Phryne. That young Constable said it couldn't possibly have been Meredith Simpson and I want to believe him, but know what I saw and Meredith _was_ the only one wearing white." Albury was starting to look very pale and tired under her bandages. "Andrew thinks that the shock has made me imagine things but my memory is very clear." She looked pleadingly at her visitors. "You do believe me don't you?" Phryne hurried to offer assurance of her reliance on the young woman's memory.

"I believe you are not inclined to hysteria so somebody must have pushed you. As to the white dress, perhaps _that_ was the illusion. I do believe you though and there you see, we have a problem," Phryne paused not wanting to upset Albury more than necessary, "because, I also believe your husband's friends. They seemed genuinely concerned for you and the baby."

"I know, that's my problem too. Besides, I would swear on everything I hold dear that none of them would be capable of something like that, regardless of how much they dislike me."

Phryne agreed with Albury's statement. "There's something going on here that we just don't understand yet." The Lady Detective had decided that it was the not the best time to share what she'd already learned. "Try not to worry Albury my dear; I have a number of lines of inquiry in motion. I _will _get to the bottom of this."

As Phryne and Dot left the hospital (after a brief stop in to say hello to Mac.) Phryne's thoughts turned to her plans with Jack's sister that afternoon. As much as she didn't want to take advantage of a brand new personal connection, the seriousness of the attack last night required her to do what whatever was necessary to discover Albury's enemy (that Albury _had_ and enemy she did not doubt). She was going to have to use the opportunity to find out what she could and hope that Julia would forgive her deception. Of course there was always the possibility that Julia would never find out, but Phryne was too much of a cynic to believe _that_ likely. Still, regardless of that part of the agenda, Phryne was eagerly looking forward to her guest's arrival. Hopefully Julia could be persuaded to share stories of one or two of Jack's more embarrassing exploits. In fact, if Phryne was very fortunate, perhaps she would finally hear the full story of Jack's attempt at Gilbert and Sullivan...

xxxx

At that moment, Jack was also anticipating his plans for later in the day – though with considerably less pleasure than Phryne. He was expected to join Rosie and her family for dinner that night.

Ever since Rosie had dropped her bombshell about her condition, he had been on edge and wracking his brains for a solution, any solution, to save his ex-wife's reputation from permanent ruin. Her parting wish as he'd left her the day before had terrified him.

"If only I could find someone to marry me Jack, someone willing to give my baby his name."

Of course it had only been a passing comment, a vague wish made with hardly any awareness of what she was saying, but in that frightening moment had had seen that it was the most obvious solution and that he was just as obviously the logical choice of husband. Not that Rosie would appreciate the thought any more than he did, she had made her opinion of their marriage abundantly clear when she had left him and asked for a divorce. Still, he was all she had to rely on and he was determined to do right by her. Jack knew that he owed his ex-wife that much at least to make up for his failure as a husband.

_'There must be a solution!' _Not for the first time, Jack bitterly regretted his promise not to tell Phryne about Rosie's troubles. Then he had an idea, not a solution exactly, but at least a step in the right direction. Jack picked up the telephone and gave the operator directions. Jack smiled to himself; it was an idea_ and _an excellent opportunity to hear what his sister had thought of Phryne.


	20. Chapter 20

Epiphany

_Thank you to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for her marvellous creations and for inspiring the ABC's establishment of Jack and Phryne as a romantic couple._

_If you haven't already done so, please contact the ABC and beg them to continue producing the show. Even one more episode featuring a Phryne/Jack resolution would be better than nothing._

_Readers, you may have noticed that's it's been three full days since we last saw Jack and Phryne together (not counting Jack's dream which was two and a half days ago anyway). What with all the other plots we've got going, Mystery, Jack's sister and the problem with Rosie, it's going be at least a couple of chapters before we get back to them (I know right, it makes me sad too). So just to keep us love junkies happy, I'm going to press pause for a moment and let Phryne have a good think about how she feels. Hope you like it._

_I'm writing this story for my own reward but if you like it, please write a review. :D_

_Happy reading!_

xxxx

When Phryne and Dot arrived home from the hospital they found a small, rectangular, parcel waiting on the hall table.

"Mr B." Phryne picked it up and walked into the kitchen where the butler was preparing lunch. "Where did this parcel come from?"

"Inspector Robinson dropped it off for you Miss, just after you and Dorothy left for the hospital. The Inspector was due on duty but he asked me to give you the parcel and say that he was very sorry he couldn't wait."

Mr Butlers words had quite an effect on Phryne, her heart beating just a little bit harder and then calming as she became aware of the thousands of butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

And then, without any other warning, it happened; in that moment, standing in her kitchen as Mr Butler went about his routine and Dot made the coffee. It was then, after all her frenetic efforts to avoid it, that Phryne finally faced the truth about her feelings for Detective Inspector Jack Robinson.

The world around Phryne slowed down, her breathing was loud in her ears and her heart was beating so strongly that she was almost surprised her staff couldn't hear it.

Dot must have noticed something though. "Miss Phryne? Is... there something wrong?"

Stunned, it was all Phryne could do to answer. "No no. Everything's fine Dot. I uh... I think I'll take my coffee up in my bedroom." As their employer left the kitchen carrying the tea tray and parcel, Dot and Mr Butler looked at each other.

"Do you think she's alright Mr Butler?"

"I suspect Dorothy, that our Miss Fisher may have just experienced an epiphany." Dorothy, who knew Mr Butler was a man of remarkable perception, nodded in agreement.

Phryne placed the tray on the table where only three days ago, she and Jack had shared their breakfast, and sat in the chair facing the window.

It was a grey day outside , cold and blustery and as Phryne watched, the last few autumn leaves on the tree nearest the window struggled to stay attached. In her hand she still held Jack's parcel and she found herself gently stroking her thumb over the wrapping.

If asked, many people (including herself) would describe Phryne as a free spirit but for the first time she started to wonder if her hedonistic life was really everything she wanted.

It had been a wonderful life since she'd made her bid for freedom from René Dubois's overwhelming control. Phryne had learned a valuable lesson that night; that loving someone gave them the power to hurt her. It had been a lesson that had begun many years before when the loss of her sister Janie had also brought unimaginable pain.

And so, having learned that lesson well, Phryne had chosen to live free and in the moment; never wasting a second and squeezing every last drop of enjoyment out of life. Not that she had been completely free of attachments, but apart from her connection with Mac (which was a comradeship rather than a dependency) there was always an imbalance in her relationships with the people she loved. Both Jane and Dot were dependants, grateful for their rescue from a terrible fate, cousin Arthur was unable, by his very nature, to make demands and Aunt P was loved with amused tolerance. Everything was safe and everything was under control; and Phryne was free to live as she saw fit, acting on impulse, with no fear of the consequences and very few regrets. Her only remaining pain had been the uncertainty of her sister's fate and that too had eventually passed with Foyle's capture and the discovery of Janie's grave.

Phryne reflected on the incongruity of the situation she was now in. That just as she'd been released from her last remaining burden, a new love had grown up in its' place.

How had Jack Robinson managed to get past her guard?

It hadn't been their banter, lightly flirtatious from the very beginning; it hadn't even been their first kiss when he had sought to prevent her from alerting René to their trap (though that kiss had been electric enough).

It might have started the moment he'd blushed at the sight of her nude form in the painting René had been so desperate to steal. She was quite accustomed to men finding the sight arousing but she would have expected a man of Jack's world experience to at least be able to maintain the _appearance_ of nonchalance. That blush had been awfully endearing and had shown him to be more deeply affected by her than she'd imagined.

Phryne looked at the small parcel in her hand. Somehow she knew it would contain something special, perhaps more evidence of Jack's good heart, but she wasn't quite ready to open it, the moment was not quite right. Shakily, Phryne place the parcel on the table and poured herself a cup of rich Hellenic brew, it was only just hot and she wondered just how long she'd been sitting there lost in thought...

Of course the fact that Jack was, at the time of her burgeoning interest, a married man had marked him off limits, though that hadn't prevented her from ramping up the enticement a notch or two (or even ten).

In retrospect, Phryne acknowledged that she had been rather unkind. She'd known even then, the sort of man he was, and yet she hadn't even paused to think about the damage her games could do to his faithful heart. It seemed only fair that she had ended up ensnared in a trap of her own making.

She picked up the parcel, and carefully undid the string knot holding the paper closed, inside was a slim black and tan volume of verse by someone called Robin Hyde entitled _The Desolate Star_. Phryne opened the book to the flyleaf. Jack had inscribed: My dearest Miss Fisher, because words have failed me. Jack.

She read the title poem

_Little winds of dawn come gently to them,  
All the living stars, the other stars.  
Dim rains passionate with scents bedew them,  
My brother stars,  
And I go, lonely.  
Steadfast and clear their shining —  
Are the shadows, and the song of the wind's pining  
For ever, mine only?_

Ah, the winds are kind to them! They know not,  
They whose flowers quicken at their heart,  
Of the darkness where the life-fires glow not,  
Where, set apart,  
I must follow, lost  
On a blue road's descending,  
Which, for years that know not birth or ending,  
No wayfarer has crossed.

Purple-plumed, the nesting twilight covers  
All their golden windows. One last gleam  
Shows me tranquil gardens, where go lovers  
With eyes adream.  
And I go, lonely,  
Remembering lovelit faces —  
Is the cry of the wind's going through empty spaces,  
For ever, mine only?

Phryne closed the book and put it down on the table and looked blindly out of the window, tears were glistening in her eyes. Jack did indeed have a good (though lonely) heart and it was clear now that so did she. She finally understood.

It had been the perfect gift at the perfect time...

Note:

The Desolate Star by Robin Hyde – was published in 1929. Robin Hyde is one of New Zealand's premier poets and she was a woman ahead of her time (very much like Phryne) though she had a sad fate.


	21. Chapter 21

A Modern Major General

_Thank you to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for her marvellous creations and for inspiring the ABC's establishment of Jack and Phryne as a romantic couple._

_If you haven't already done so, please contact the ABC and beg them to continue producing the show. Even one more episode featuring a Phryne/Jack resolution would be better than nothing._

_I admit to feeling pretty unsure about this chapter, I've never really had a knack for comedy. If you think this works, please let me know. If it doesn't work, I'd be grateful for any suggestions._

_Happy reading!_

xxxx

It was a busy afternoon in the Fisher household. Dot was preparing for her afternoon of investigation at the Temperance Tea Dance and Phryne was looking forward to afternoon tea with Jack Robinson's younger sister Julia Phillips.

Phryne was in her bedroom examining the contents of her wardrobe when Dot appeared in the doorway wearing her new brown and gold Crepe de Chine and looking as pretty as a picture.

"Oh Dot, you do look lovely."

"Thank you Miss. I feel lovely." Dot stroked he hand down the skirt of her frock, enjoying the silken drape.

Phryne looked at the mantle clock. "Hugh should be here in about half an hour, are you clear and what you have to do?"

"Yes Miss." Dot listed the requirements. "I can mention that you met Doris's mistress Mrs Simpson, last night. I can say that you told me about one of the guests falling down the stairs. I can't let on that I know about the accusation against her mistress and you want me to find out anything I can about why the women don't like Mrs Richards. Is that alright Miss?"

"Yes Dot, well done." Phryne handed Dot an envelope containing some money and the two tickets for the Tea Dance. "Make sure that Hugh doesn't spend his own money. You are both helping the investigation which means you get expenses. Have you filled Hugh in on the plan?"

Once Dot had assured her mistress of her readiness to tackle the task, they turned the attention to Phryne's choice of outfit for her visit from Julia Phillips.

To Dot's surprise, her normally self assured and decisive employer was showing every sign of nerves about the impending visit. It had actually taken three changes of outfit before Phryne had been satisfied. She had started out wearing her favourite white wool trousers and white silk shirt only to realise that wearing white might be considered somewhat tactless given Albury's description of her assailant. Phryne had then elected to switch to a stunning trouser suit in dark red with oodles of exquisite gold embroidery on the cuffs and lapel of the jacket, but although she looked gorgeous, Phryne had found herself feeling rather over dressed.

Finally, feeling completely overwhelmed by her many options, "What is the point of having all these clothes Dot, if one can't find something to wear?" she had given up and allowed her maid to select an outfit for her. Dot picked well and satisfied at last, Phryne stood in front of her mirror to examine her appearance. Black velvet trousers paired with a beautiful silk caftan covered in an array of brightly coloured Rainbow Lorikeets. Relaxed, comfortable and utterly divine, it was an outfit to raise even the most depressed spirits.

At the appointed time, Julia had arrived looking very pretty in a soft green broadcloth suit and cloche. Mr Butler, at his formal best, had shown her into the parlour where Phryne was glad to end her interminable wait. The woman greeted each other warmly, neither showing any sign of how anxious they were to please and acutely conscious of their connection by way of a certain policeman. Once the formalities were over both were somewhat more relaxed.

"Shall I ask Mr B. to bring in the tea straight away Julia, or would you prefer to sample one of his excellent cocktails?"

"Oh a cocktail please Phryne." Julia laughed. Jack's told me of your Mr Butler's skill with a cocktail. I've been dying to try one."

"Two of your famous cocktails please Mr B." Phryne nodded and the butler left the room to perform the mysterious rights of his craft in the Butler's Pantry and quietly gloat over Jack Robinson's praise.

With difficulty, Phryne resisted the temptation to ask Julia what else Jack had said about the various aspects of her life and set herself to get the business end of the afternoon's agenda out of the way.

"How are you feeling after last night's events Julia? It must have been very distressing situation for you all."

Julia sighed. "Yes, I'm afraid it was. Poor Albury, I'm glad she's going to be alright of course, but I can't help feeling there's something very wrong with her. We were so shocked when Constable Collins told us that she'd accused Meredith of pushing her. Merri, is such a gentle person, she can't even bear to see a mouse killed, she's the last person in the world to deliberately hurt someone."

"Do you really think Mrs Richards made up seeing a woman in white just to cause trouble?"

"I honestly don't know what to think Phryne. It's all so strange. She's a very strong minded person, not the type to have hysterics and imagine things really. No, I'm very much afraid that she's lying."

Phryne nodded. "You know Julia, I'm generally quite a good judge of character and when I met Mrs Richards yesterday, she seemed like a very nice woman."

Julia instinctively responded to Phryne's unspoken question. "If I didn't know better, I'd think so too. On the surface she's lovely, intelligent and has a wide variety of interests and her husband Andrew adores her, in fact all the menfolk think she's a topping girl...It's almost like she's two different people, I can't make it balance. I really don't know what we're going to do, we were always such a happy set." Julia sighed, looking rather miserable and Phryne, as she offered her sympathy, silently promised herself that she would solve this mystery as much for Julia's sake as Albury's.

"Mrs Haines and Mrs Allen mentioned some kind of scandal; is there any chance that you've got it wrong?"

"No I'm afraid we've had it directly from the horse's mouth as it were."

Phryne appeared to give the matter some thought. "Julia, I know it's a very sensitive situation, but perhaps... if you told me about it, I could help?"

Julia smiled gratefully. "Thank you Phryne, I appreciate the offer more than you know, but I really shouldn't be talking about this. Meredith has suffered enough, she really couldn't' stand the shame of anyone else knowing. She hasn't even been able to bear telling her husband."

Phryne's ears pricked up the clue, _Meredith_. She leant forward in her seat and put her hand on Julia's arm. "I quite understand my dear. Enough said. Now, let's talk about something more pleasant."

The two women had a lovely afternoon together, though they probably imbibed one or two more of Mr Butler's cocktails than was wise. They stuck to Phryne's suggestion to talk of pleasant things. Phryne learned a lot about her new friend's hopes and dreams and enjoyed tales of Julia's travels in India with her husband. She was highly gratified by just how familiar Julia was with many aspects of her life; Jack had indeed spent a great deal of time talking about Miss Fisher.

"You drive him mad Phryne, in a good way of course, and I'm so glad because it's brought him alive again. He hasn't been this happy since before the war." Julia pretended not to notice Phryne's blush of pleasure at the compliment.

In fact over the course of their conversation, Julia detected a faint flush to Miss Fishers features whenever Jacks name was mentioned and so took the trouble to tell a number of anecdotes about Jack's childhood. Phryne was well entertined but there was one particular story she was very keen to hear.

"Now Julia, I'm not asking you to break any confidences but Jack once told me about an underwhelming performance as the Major General in Pirates of Penzance. I've been dying to hear the story ever since. I don't suppose..."

Julia laugh, "Underwhelming did you say Phryne?"

"Jack's words not mine I'm afraid."

"No, not underwhelming. I'd say more like an absolute riot." And interspersed is lots of giggles and miming for effect, Julia told the story of Jack's performance.

"It was when he was reading the arts at the University. Jack was about seventeen and very sure of himself in those days. He decided to join the Amateur Dramatic Society. Goodness knows why, probably chasing some girl. Anyway, despite his lack of experience he managed to score the role of the Major General. He was determined to be word perfect and spent hours and hours practicing his patter and lines." Julia paused for a moment with a wide smile, remembering. "Actually, I know them quite well myself thanks to the amount of time I spent hearing him."

"And Phryne, you should have seen him when he got his costume. It was a gorgeous thing, resplendent in gold frogging and tassels with a darling little pith helmet and bright pink parasol. He was so proud. He wore it around the house for days. Strutting up and down, twirling the parasol and admiring himself in the mirror. Of course I teased the life out of him about it, following him behind and poking him with my own lace parasol. He'd get so mad with me that his face would go bright red." At that point Julia had to stop and let Phryne catch her breath because she was laughing fit to burst.

"So it was opening night and I swear he had it all down pat, he knew his lines back to front and upside down. But of course..."

"Stage fright?"

"Stage something... It all started when some wag decided to tie a big pink bow on the tip of his helmet whilst he was waiting in the wings. He had no idea that it was there of course. He marched in and it fluttered along for all the world like a big pink butterfly. Of course everyone was in fits, including the other members of the cast. One of the maidens danced around behind him in an effort to take it off but only ended up choking him with the strap of the pith helmet."

"Oh dear," giggled Phryne , "the poor man."

"Yes, I'm afraid the line went something like: From _Marathon to Water –erk_ and the erk part was quite squeaky. Well amazingly he managed to keep going, I was actually quite proud of him. Though there was one more awful moment when he was conducting the daughter's chorus and his parasol suddenly opened right in Mable's eye." After another good laugh Julia sobered a little. "All things considered though, he did rather well, but the reviewer was not kind and Mater and Pater were most displeased." Julia stopped and then asked quite seriously. "Has Jack told you about our parents Phryne?"

Phryne had heard enough to know that the Robinsons had been determined to see their son distinguished and that they'd often used the phrase '_What will people think?'_ Phryne thought that explained a lot about the type of people they had been. Jack had been very fortunate to have inherited some money from his Grandmother which meant that he'd not had to rely on his parent's conditional support and had been free to follow his ambition to be a policeman.

"Poor Jack." Phryne sigh.

"Yes, poor Jack." The two women looked at each other again and started to giggle.

As Julia went to take her leave at the end of the afternoon, she hesitated. Ever since she'd spoken to her brother on the telephone that morning, she'd been trying to make up her mind to broach the subject of Rosie.

"Jack's asked me to join him at Rosie's sister's house for supper tonight."

In spite of her concerns about Rosie's role in Jack's life, Phryne accepted the remark without jealousy. "He's a good man Julia. Rosie was devastated when she found out about Sidney and her father. Jack said he'd never seen her like that."

"He _is_ a good man and unfortunately Rosie's well aware of that and knows how to use it to her advantage." Julia's assertion did not come as any surprise to Phryne. "Jack's has never really seen Rosie for the sort of person she is. I know he blames himself for the failure of their marriage but she was not kind to him after he'd returned from the war. You see, though she hides it better, Rosie's just like our Mother. Social standing is extremely important to her; she has a great deal of ambition. She wanted Jack to be the sort of person her father was and when he told her he wasn't interested she was furious. I hope you don't think I'm speaking out of turn by telling you this Phryne. I just wanted to make sure you know that Rosie's going to go out of her way to make Jack's life difficult."

Phryne was very sorry to see Julia go and stood on the footpath in farewell until Julia's car was out of sight. As she turned back to the house Miss Fisher reflected on the lovely afternoon and that Julia had left her plenty to think about.

Note:

Rainbow Lorikeets – Native Australasian Parrot. If you've never seen one, please Google them. They are very beautiful


	22. Chapter 22

Suspicion

_Thank you to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for her marvellous creations and for inspiring the ABC's establishment of Jack and Phryne as a romantic couple._

_If you haven't already done so, please contact the ABC and beg them to continue producing the show. Even one more episode featuring a Phryne/Jack resolution would be better than nothing._

_Just in case you want to refresh your memory of Phryne's first meeting with Albury Richards, go to Chapter 7._

_Help! Help! Is anybody out there? I've been trying all evening to write the next chapter and can't get past the first paragraph- I'm completely stuck. I could really use some feedback to get me inspired. I'd love to hear some theories about Albury etc  
_

xxxx

Phryne was enjoying a pre-dinner cocktail, curled up on the love seat in front of the fire when Hugh brought Dot home from the Tea Dance. Still glowing from the effects of her fiancé's loving farewell at the kitchen door, Dot was very eager to share the results of her investigation. Accepting a small sherry from Mr Butler, she joined her mistress in front of the parlour fire.

"Well Dot, you look very pleased with yourself. Did you and Hugh have a nice time?"

"Oh yes miss. It was very nice. There was plenty to eat, lots of cream cakes and you know how much Hugh dotes on cream cakes and if you don't mind the occasional Temperance song, the music was lovely. They weren't too pushy about us signing the pledge either which was good."

"And did our plans work out? Did your cousin Ted and his girl use the tickets we sent them?"

"Yes they were there, Ted thought he remembered buying raffle tickets outside the pub one night. Still he was surprised to see us there as he and Hugh often have a drink together after work, but I just told him you'd bought the tickets for some case and then had given them to me. Ted doesn't think much of the Temperance Association, he likes his beer too much. He was quite pleased with himself though as he was planning on taking Doris for a drink in the Ladies Lounge at the Prince of Wales after the dance as one in the eye for the Society."

"I think I rather approve of your cousin Ted." Phryne was amused.

"I thought you might miss." Dot then settled down to make her report. "Now, I did as you suggested and mentioned that you'd met Mrs Simpson and said that she's a lovely woman. Doris was that pleased, she dotes on her mistress, says she's very kind."

"Pity really," Phryne interrupted, "it's always easier to get information out of a disgruntled servant."

"Yes miss, I'm afraid I didn't find out as much as we hoped. She was very put out about Mrs Richards' accusation. She told me about it herself Miss Phryne. Doris said that Mrs Richards was no better than she should be, and that hadn't she already hurt enough innocent folk."

"So we have _another_ person who believes Albury has hurt an innocent person in the past."

"Miss?..." Dot felt she had to ask the question that had been pressing on her mind. She had genuinely liked Mrs Phillips and the woman's obvious loneliness had touched her heart, but... "You don't suppose that..."

"That Albury really _is_ lying? I don't know, everything seems to point that way but somehow I still believe her. Perhaps I'm just fooling myself because I liked her but I want to keep looking until I'm sure either way." Phryne took a sip of her cocktail. "Did Doris say anything else useful?"

"Not really miss, though she did complain a bit about Mrs Simpson's sister."

"Her sister?!" Phryne's ears pricked up. "The one that was at finishing school with Albury? What was her name?...Muriel?"

"That's right Miss. Doris doesn't think much of Miss Muriel. She's very demanding, stays in bed all day and keeps Doris up and down the stairs at all times for the smallest thing. Doris said Miss Muriel could just as easily do most of it herself. One day she actually rang just to have Doris fetch her handkerchief when she could have reached it herself with a small stretch."

"Very inconsiderate, but perhaps Muriel is ill?"

"Doris said not anymore, she didn't like to tell me what had been wrong. Doris seemed to feel quite sorry for her though, so it must have been serious. The doctor has said she's as healthy as a horse now. She plays up something fierce, but apparently she's active enough when Mrs Simpson is out or in bed, she'll leave the house for hours without her sister knowing. Doris is quite scandalised."

Phryne leant back in her chair. "Hmm. Very interesting Dot, well done. I wonder why Albury never mentioned that Muriel was here."

Dot realised that she'd forgotten something. "Perhaps she doesn't know Miss. Miss Muriel only arrived back in Australia about three weeks ago and Doris did say that she didn't want to see anyone."

"So perhaps they've kept quiet about her being back. I suppose that's possible. Excellent work Dot, thank you."

As Dot left to get ready for dinner, Phryne picked up the case notebook and started to read through their notes. Suddenly she stopped, riveted on something she'd just read.

"Now surely that _can't_ be a co-incidence!"

xxxx

Jack was running a little late when he arrived to collect his sister for their dinner with his ex-wife. He hated to be late for things and was feeling a little flustered as Julia greeted him.

"Hello Jack dear," Julia reached up to kiss him, "don't worry I'm all ready to go."

"Hello Julia, how are you? Have you had a good day?"

"I did as it happens." Julia's smile was wide as she anticipated the effect of what she was going to say next. "I had a lovely afternoon drinking cocktails with your Miss Fisher." She was well rewarded as her brother's face flamed.

"A-hem..." Jack cleared his throat, fighting to ignore his sister's amusement and get his reaction under control "and what did you and Miss Fisher find to discuss?"

"Oh you know; this and that. India, dancing, Mr Butler's skill with a cocktail..."

Jack was suspicious "Anything else?"

"Nothing much. A few anecdotes from childhood, your fondness for Gilbert Sullivan...eek! Jack that tickles!" Julia giggled and ducked away as her brother attempted to poke her in the ribs a second time.

"Thank you very much sister dear. Miss Fisher has been trying to uncover the details of that particular story for over a year. Now you've just gone and handed me to her on a platter."

"Er I don't know Jackie, from what I can tell, you're quite willing to be served up to your Miss Fisher... Jack Robinson, don't you dare!" Julia shrieked with laughter as Jack mimed wanting to throttle his little sister.

They were in the car by the time the pair of them had calmed down enough for conversation. Julia brought up the subject of Rosie.

"So I get the feeling that there's something you weren't telling me when you called this morning."

Jack was silent for a moment, gripping the steering wheel and staring at the road ahead. "Rosie's pregnant with Fletcher's baby."

Julia was stunned. "Oh Jack... poor Rosie. What's she going to..." and then the realisation hit. "Oh God Jack, she wants you to marry her again doesn't she?"

"What? No! No of course she doesn't, neither of us want _that_."

"But I bet she's mentioned the idea, hasn't she."

"Just in passing, she wasn't serious."

"I'll bet she wasn't."

"Jools, don't be foolish. I was a terrible husband remember."

"I always thought that Rosie was a terrible wife."

"She had a lot to put up with Julia. I'd promised her so much and then..."

"And then the war."

"I couldn't even manage to give her a child." Jack's mouth twisted with bitter remembrance. "Can you imagine how much that must have hurt her?"

"Rosie never seemed to be that interested in children actually."

"You know, she told me the other day that she was devastated when she lost the baby. She hid it from me, I wish she hadn't, but I suppose she was trying to be kind." Jack missed the no so subtle look that his sister sent his way. "That's why Rosie's so determined to keep this baby, she thinks it'll be her only chance to have a child."

"Just so long as it doesn't ruin her social standing."

"Julia, that's not fair. She's very scared and completely alone. Her reputation is all that she's got left."

Julia sighed "Ah Jack. I do love you; but sometimes, for a clever man big brother mine, you can be a right bloody idiot!"

xxxx

Note

Temperance Association/Song – A social group that aimed to curb the drinking of alcohol. They were often know for their rousing songs that warned of the perils of alcohol and encouraged abstinence. See 'Dead Man's Chest' Season 2 Episode 3

Temperance Tea Dance – A tea-time dance hosted by the Temperance Association and alcohol free of course.

The Pledge - to formally agree to abstain "from all liquors of an intoxicating quality".

The Prince of Wales Hotel – popular hotel in St Kilda, Melbourne. Built in the 1920's.


	23. Chapter 23

A Man With A Plan

_Thank you to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for her marvellous creations and for inspiring the ABC's establishment of Jack and Phryne as a romantic couple._

_If you haven't already done so, please contact the ABC and beg them to continue producing the show. Even one more episode featuring a Phryne/Jack resolution would be better than nothing._

_It was a real struggle to get this chapter written. Now that my husband and child are back at school, I'm back at work and don't have the luxury of time. I made the teenager cook dinner and clean up (I'm a cruel mum), just so I could get a few uninterrupted hours in front of the computer. I may as well have not bothered. Couldn't write a thing. It's a very weird sensation, I've worked in written media for years and can produce copy at a moment's notice, I'm simply not used to being blocked. Anyway, I put out a plea for reviews in the hope that they would inspire, but everyone else must be busy too. Eventually I went to bed but then at 1am an inconsiderate angel came to my rescue. A colleague of my husband's thought it was a good idea to text him in the middle of the night and they woke me up (yes they got a very rude reply). I couldn't get back to sleep but lo and behold, I was inspired. Yay! Hope you like it._

_Don't forget to review __J_

xxxx

It was nearly midnight when Jack found himself standing in the street looking up at Phryne's bedroom window and wondering if the drainpipe leading up to her balcony would hold his weight.

xxxx

Earlier that night...

Jack had been grateful that his sister's innate good manners had prevented her from letting Rosie see her suspicion or growing dislike.

The two ex-sisters-in-law had always appeared to be fond of each other during his marriage; but as Jack watched their greeting, he detected a slight coolness on both women's part that made him question what he'd always believed. Jack hoped he'd not made a tactical error in bringing his sister into the situation, but if his plan to rescue Rosie was to succeed, they would both need Julia's help.

For Julia's part, it soon became apparent that her suspicions of Rosie were quite correct. The woman was actively trying to mark him as her territory. First she adjusted his tie for him, for all the world like a loving wife; she picked imaginary hair off his jacket and had ordered all his favourite foods. As for her manner towards him...it was positively flirtatious. Julia felt rather ill as she watched her brother accept his ex-wife's attentions, he was completely oblivious.

It was just the three of them for dinner. Rosie's sister Sylvia was still keeping to her room and Sylvia's husband Roger had a long standing engagement at his club.

After an excellent meal (though, Jack thought proudly, not a patch on one of Mr Butler's), they had settled down with the port and Jack was ready to introduce his plan.

"Rosie, I understand why you might not be pleased, but bear with me. I've told Julia about the situation you're in." Julia, whose disgust with Rosie's behaviour had only grown over the course of the evening, noted that the woman was struggling very hard to maintain her cool over this news. _'She's desperate to keeps Jack's good opinion.'_ Julia mused.

Jack continued. "My plan will depend on Julia's willingness to help."

_'Anything to prevent my brother from falling back into that woman's clutches..."_

"First, you will need to go away for the next year. I thought somewhere up north where you're not known. No one would suspect anything, it would be quite natural to want to avoid your father's and Fletcher's trials and, as Fletcher will most likely hang..."

Sharp eyed Julia saw that at the mention of Fletcher's likely fate, Rosie had gone rather pale and had clenched her fist in her lap until the knuckles had gone white. _'She's still in love with the scoundrel!'_

"So, once you've had the baby and are ready to travel, you head for home. I'll meet you somewhere and bring the baby back here to Julia and then you can follow a week or two later, making sure people see you arrive home." Jack paused to assess the women's reactions. Rosie was looking worried but Julia was nodding encouragingly. "So Julia, this is where your work with destitute women will be helpful."

"I know Jack!" Julia was excited by the possibility of her clever brother's idea. "I can pretend that the baby is the child of a respectable young woman whose husband has died of consumption leaving his affairs in shocking order. The young woman then died of childbed fever and has left me to arrange care for her baby. If we even attach a small legacy, it would be quite believable."

"Nice idea, sister mine. Yes, then when you arrive home Rosie, you can spend some time with Julia and fall in love with the baby and ask to adopt it. Of course, the paperwork will be a little tricky but I think I know someone who'll be able to handle it legally." His work finished, Jack sat back to watch Rosie's reaction.

Julia was the first to respond, clapping her hands with delight. "Jack that's brilliant, of course it'll work and in fact Rosie, I think it would even add to your social standing. 'Brave woman struggling to move past her own personal misfortune, willing to give a tragic child a loving home.' It's quite romantic really; people will simply lap it up."

Rosie was much less enthused. "I don't know Jack, it sounds very complicated. There's so much that could go wrong."

_'And of course, you much prefer the plan to get my brother to marry you again, don't you Miss Sanderson_._'_

Jack and Julia had to spend some time trying to convince Rosie of the merits of the plan but eventually she had reluctantly agreed.

Julia couldn't help feeling rather smug about the situation. It was nice to see her calculating ex-sister-in-law out manoeuvred for once. Jack was safe. He believed that his ex-wife was just as reluctant as he to remarry; there was no way Rosie could now convince him that his duty required marriage when there was such a viable alternative.

Sadly, it would eventuate, that Julia had seriously underestimated Miss Rosie Sanderson.

xxxx

Later...

Phryne's Bedroom.

Phryne wasn't sure what had woken her at first, perhaps a faint noise or some unaccountable instinct, but the shadow of a figure on the glass of her balcony doors made it clear that she had an intruder. As silently as a cat, never taking her eyes off the shadow, she reached into her bedside draw and removed her gun, then she slid out from under her bedcovers and crept round until she was directly facing the double doors. There was a faint clicking as the uninvited visitor worked on the door's lock. Phryne raised her gun and cocked it, ready to repel boarders.

Finally, the door was pushed silently open and the faint moonlight lit the feature of the man entering her room. He froze when he saw what was waiting for him.

"Damn it, Jack Robinson, don't you know to knock before entering a lady's boudoir?"


	24. Chapter 24

An Important Conversation

_Thank you to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for her marvellous creations and for inspiring the ABC's establishment of Jack and Phryne as a romantic couple._

_If you haven't already done so, please contact the ABC and beg them to continue producing the show. Even one more episode featuring a Phryne/Jack resolution would be better than nothing._

_I've just remembered that in the books, Phryne has a Sitting Room next her bedroom. I've decided it would be very handy for this story so I'm writing it in. At some point, I'll probably go back and edit it into an earlier chapter as well._

_A great big thank you to all the wonderful people who responded to my plea for attention in the last chapter. It totally made my day hearing from so many of you (I really needed that boost because I was soooo tired). Anyway a guest reviewer expressed a wish for more of what was bubbling under Jack's surface and by amazing co-incidence that's exactly what I'd had planned. Hope you all enjoy it._

_Don't forget to leave a review please._

xxxx

Jack looked at the woman, standing in the faint moonlight with a gun pointed at his heart. She was so incredibly beautiful; a fantasy woman with a streak of spice. A spark lit itself in his heart and headed south; if he died now, he'd die a happy man. Phryne was wearing a thin silver gown that skimmed and highlighted every angle of her exquisite form and with the winters chill stealing in through the still open balcony doors, there were a couple of points of extra interest screaming for his attention. She was the stuff of dreams but Jack Robinson was determined to keep his cool.

"I could have shot you! What were you thinking?" The very idea sent a shaft of pain through Phryne's heart and she shuddered as she carefully lowered her gun and reapplied the safety.

"Come now Miss Fisher, I've seen you in action enough to know that you weren't going to shoot until you saw the whites of my eyes."

"Well, try something like that again and I may make an exception just for you. Now, not that I'm not glad to see you Jack dear, but what are you doing here?" A though occurred to her. "For that matter, when did you learn to pick a lock?"

"Miss Fisher, I have all sorts of hidden talents that you haven't even begun to uncover.' As he turned and closed the balcony doors, shutting out the night and cold air, Phryne moistened her lips and contemplated that there was one or two of his hidden talents that she wouldn't mind unwrapping right away.

"As for what I'm doing here? Well, I'm celebrating."

Phryne moved to switch on a lamp and return her gun to the bedside drawer; then she turned to find the normally sober policemen was looking remarkably carefree and happy.

"Jack Robinson! Are you drunk?"

"Only on life Miss Fisher," he moisten his lips as he quirked an eyebrow at her "though a man could die of thirst waiting to be offered a drink."

Phryne laughed. "I've got a decanter of Armagnac in my sitting room, come through, we'll can sit in front of the fire and get warm." Catching up her robe from where it lay across the end of her bed, she took his arm and led him through to the next room.

As Jack knelt to stoke the fire back to life, Phryne quietly went about making her own arrangements. The sight that greeted him as he turned back to face the room nearly made Jack melt on the spot. The divine Miss Fisher had spread a large white fur pelt over the hearthrug and was sitting comfortably on it with her legs decoratively tucked under her. A decanter was conveniently on the nearby coffee table and two snifters of glowing liquid amber were warming in her hands. She was a siren sent to entice men to the depths and he was more than willing to obey her call.

Jack removed his trench coat and suit jacket and laid them over a chair. Then after a moment's thought, he also removed his shoes before settling down on the soft fur to face her and accepting a snifter.

Thoughtfully, Jack swirled the molten liquid in its glass and then held it to his nose to enjoy the heady fumes, Phryne following suit. He took a small sip and savoured the taste, letting the liquid slide across his tongue and evaporate down his throat.

"Hmm, I may have to examine this brandy a little more closely. I suspect it may not be on customs legal imports list. Phryne shot him a look of amused challenge before taking a second sip.

"So Jack, what exactly are you celebrating?"

Jack would have preferred not to intrude on an enchanted moment with talk of his ex-wife. He looked across at Phryne; so desirable and looking like she didn't have a stitch on underneath her negligee. He shifted his position slightly to hide the evidence of his interest in that fact; though, from the glow in Phryne's eyes, he wasn't fooling anyone. _'Best get it over with then.'_ "Before I tell you anything Miss Fisher, I would like your assurance that you will accept what I'm about to tell you without question. I need your promise that you will curb your natural inclination to chase down every last detail and" he knew her well enough by now, "you will not arrange for anyone else to do it on your behalf either." Phryne meekly mimed using a key to lock her lips, but Jack wasn't going to fall for that one again. "I need to hear you say it." She looked defiant. "If it was up to me, I'd tell you everything, but it's not my secret to tell. Please Phryne." It was the 'please Phryne' that did it. He wondered how much less complicated some of their adventures would have been if only he'd learned _that_ trick a little sooner.

"I promise that I will not question what you tell me or ask,"

"Arrange."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "or arrange for anyone else to do it on my behalf. There, will that do?"

"Thank you Phryne."

"You know you're getting quite bossy in your old age Jack." She was enchanted when he suddenly poked his tongue out at her in return.

"Do you remember when I told you that I couldn't help feeling responsible for Rosie's troubles?" Nod. "Well since then, she's found herself in an extremely difficult position and she asked for my help. It took me a while, but eventually I came up with a viable solution and tonight she agreed to it. I'm sorry but I can't tell you much more beyond that Rosie will be leaving Melbourne soon and won't be returning at least until the trials are over. She's not happy about the idea but it's the best I could come up with. I had wanted to ask your advice but..."

"Rosie made you promise not to?" Jack nodded, he was not surprised by this demonstration of Phryne's insightfulness, it was one of the things he loved most about her. Well that and her sense of fun and the way she flirted with him and the way she moved and the way she looked in... _'Probably best not to go into any more ands.'_

The pair of them sat in silence for a while, sipping their drinks and staring into the flickering fire. Jack was amazed by Phryne's silence. In spite of her promise, he would have thought it impossible for her to hear less than half the information and yet say nothing. Jack realised again how much he regretted his promise to Rosie; he was deeply uncomfortable about holding back so much of the story; it felt as if he was saying he didn't trust Phryne and that thought left him feeling surprisingly sad.

Phryne's thoughts were much more agreeably engaged. Jack had said he was celebrating. Rosie was leaving Melbourne; for however long the cases took to come to trail and presumably Fletcher's probable execution. _'A year or more?'_ Phryne found she didn't give a fig for the reason behind Rosie's departure, Jack's ex-wife was leaving, he wanted to celebrate and Phryne was delighted. It was then that she saw the sorrow crossing Jack's face and her heart instantly plummeted.

She needed to know. "Jack, I sorry to ask this but... are you sure that you want your marriage to be over?" Phryne's heart was in her throat as she hung on his next words.

Jack looked startled at the unexpected question. "She is... was my wife and," he looked regretful "I don't suppose I'll ever have another one. Of course I care about her, how could I not? I have to live with the fact that I took the best years of her life and gave her nothing in return. I can't give her that time back but if I can help her have a happy life... well I owe her that at least." He realised that he hadn't actually answered the question. "As for wanting an end the marriage... of course I want it to be over. How could I not?!" Jack then took a great leap into the unknown. "Phryne... you do know that I'm in love with you don't you?" Jack's breath caught in his throat. He'd finally broken through his fear that the words would end the dream of possibilities. It was as if time had stopped, his stomach twisted in knots and the world faded away until it was just them wrapped in the warm light of the fire. _'Had he been fooling himself?'_ Her eyes were soft as she drew in a breath and smiled gently. _'Oh God!'_ He'd got it so wrong; she wanted him, she cared for him but she didn't love him. She was going to let him down easy and his heart would break.

Phryne was trembling with the effort to give voice to her new understanding. "Don't look so worried dearest man, of course I love you too, hoe could you doubt it?." She watched as Jack accepted the reality of what she was saying; the sheer glorious rapture that spread across his features was contagious and she found herself wanting the weep with the joy of it. Jack put down his glass and reached out to cup the side of her face in his large hand. "Darling girl, my Phryne." His voice had a husky tenderness which spoke volumes more than his words. She turned her face into his palm and pressed tiny kisses against his skin. He lifted his other hand to sweep the wing of midnight hair back from where it has swung down to cover her face, tucking it back behind her ear and then running the backs of his fingers softly down the long smooth line of her neck. The sensation creating little shivers of delight.

xxxx

_Note:_

_Armagnac – Very fine French Brandy banned from import into Australia in the 1920's. Not to be confused with Cognac._


	25. Chapter 25

The Lady And Her Policeman

_Thank you to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for her marvellous creations and for inspiring the ABC's establishment of Jack and Phryne as a romantic couple._

_If you haven't already done so, please contact the ABC and beg them to continue producing the show. Even one more episode featuring a Phryne/Jack resolution would be better than nothing._

_This chapter was another middle of the night effort. I was inspired and heck, it's the weekend, I can sleep in tomorrow. _

_Sexy smut alert!_

_Please review. I find myself quite unnerved by silence._

xxxx

Almost purring with pleasure, her face still cradled in Jacks palm, Phryne turned her eyes up to meet his.

"Inspector Robinson..."

"Miss Fisher?"

"How do you feel about kissing lady Detectives?"

"Do you have any particular lady Detective in mind Miss Fisher?"

"Just the one Jack and I suggest you do it soon."

"I'll take that under advisement Miss Fisher, thank you."

Taking her glass from her hand and putting it out of harm's way, Jack drew Phryne against him so that she was sitting against him; her right cheek nestled against the buttons of his waistcoat, her back resting against the warmth of his propped up knee and her legs draped over his other leg. Their mutual sighs of contentment mingled as they settled into place. Feeling remarkably small and cherished, Phryne tilted her mouth up to Jack's and their lips met in a moment reminiscent of their first 'real' kiss.

Butterfly soft, their breath mingling, tasting of brandy and honey.

Gently he nibbled on her lower lip, enjoying the way her lips fell apart to allow him greater access. But when she attempted to deepen the contact he resisted, pulling his head away slightly so that he could gaze down at her face.

"Shhh! Easy," he brushed a thumb across her lip, enjoying her attempt to catch it between her teeth, "there's no hurry, we've got all night." He was acutely aware that; minus his recent nocturnal emission and a number of rather guiltily taken efforts at self relief, it had been a very long time and that his self control was likely to be limited. He desperately wanted to make their first time together long and memorable and a rapid start and early finish was definitely _not_ the way he wanted to achieve that.

"Jack Robinson," Phryne growled, "I really shouldn't be surprised to find that you're a tease."

"It's what we do best together after all." He smirked.

As Phryne accepted the validity of his statement, her would be lover brushed her robe aside and dropped an open mouthed kiss on the rounded point of her shoulder, tasting her skin as he went and causing her heart to stutter.

"Tell me about us Jack!" He understood exactly what she was asking for.

"When I first met you," he left a line of burning kisses across her jaw line, "interfering with my crime scene, I very much liked..." His fingers traced the line of her collarbone, "the way your sleeves fluttered against your back bare back as you moved. I went to bed that night trying very hard not to think about that."

"For me it was when I noticed the way the cut of your coat showed off the width of your shoulders." Phryne's clever fingers tangled in the knot of his tie, slowing working it loose. "I thought you were quite delicious."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, you gorgeous man." She kissed down along his exposed throat as she unbuttoned his collar, paying special attention to the soft skin at the base, and branding him as hers with a faint red mark. Phryne felt his body's response to her possession surge against her hip and rewarded him by pressing even closer. "In fact, Inspector Robinson, the only thing that saved you from an early ravishment was your marital status."

Jack gulped with the shock of that blunt statement, the thought was somehow both terrifying and incredibly erotic; and his hand, which had been about to dip past the neckline of her gown, stilled as he contemplated the possibilities.

"So instead we became friends." Phryne whispered, pleased with the sensation she had created. She was well paid for her mischief as Jack's hand resumed its' journey and moved down to cover her breast, taking the weight in his hand and stroking his thumb over the turgid nipple. Phryne's cry of pleasure was nearly his undoing; lightning fast, Jack lent down and took her mouth, swallowing her cries as he mated his tongue with hers. He had a desperate urge to bury himself in her and Phryne's passion matched his as she pushed against his hand challenging him to take what they both wanted. They were both panting when they parted; Jack moved his focus to her neck and ear, driving ribbons of sensation with his mouth as she writhed against him. Divesting Jack of his waistcoat, shirt and undershirt in short order, Phryne allowed her hands to roam over the lean muscle of his upper. Tenderly she kissed the small blue flag tattooed over his heart (likely a war souvenir) before moving her attention just to the right and closing her mouth over his flat nipple. Jack's responsive moan of pleasure as she nipped and sucked at the tiny bud demonstrated his sensitivity in that area, but the majority of his focus was on his hand as he ran it down one silver draped leg and over bare skin. Silken and soft as he moved up under the hem of the gown heading unerringly toward the moist heat at the apex of her thighs

As Phryne moved her legs to allow him better access, Jack's fingers parted her folds and unerringly found the pulsing centre of her pleasures and began a sensual massage.

With a wordless cry of appreciation, his siren drew his head down to suckle at her breast as she rotated her hip against his groin in a manner that brought his prick to impossible hardness.

Her entire body was humming, stretched taut in ecstasy as Phryne raced to a shuddering climax. Jack allowed them both to rest for a moment; his mouth continuing to tease her nipple through the fabric of her gown, his hand still cupping her mound as her pulse wound down.

As soon as he sensed she was ready, Jack shifted their positions so that she lay supine on the white fur as he knelt over her. Phryne's fingers tangled with his as she reached to help him with his buckle and fly and in short order he was gloriously naked, his prick springing proudly free. She reached out to stroke him but he grasped her wrist to stop her.

"Don't, it's been too long...:" He eyes pleaded for understanding and she relinquished her aim, instead reaching down for the hem of her gown and shimmying out of the silken fabric.

"I'm not sure that's very helpful." The tormented man groaned at the delectable sight. Her slim, fair limbs appeared long despite her small stature; her slight breasts with their proudly jutting nipples, her belly, soft and enticing and the damp black curls that concealed a hidden treasure. She was a dream and he lent down and kissed her just below her right breast, sucking warmth through her skin as he marked her as she'd done to him.

Then she opened her arms to reach for him and draw him between her thighs.

"Please Jack, don't make me wait any longer." And Jack Robinson, praying frantically for control, slowly sank into her body and found heaven. Her inner muscles clenched tight around him, hot and wet, a flush spread across her chest as she moved beneath him. Her lips parted as he withdrew and the slid just as slowly back into her.

"Jack please, I need..." The shimmer of tears in her eyes broke his resistance and he began to thrust within her as her hips rose to meet his in silent encouragement. He had just enough stamina to hold off for her second climax though her gyrations were almost the end of him.

But, as Jack's rhythm increased to a frantic pace, Phryne suddenly remembered; "Wait, I'm not wearing my diaphragm!"

Though Jack knew that, for him pregnancy was extremely unlikely, he was in no state to attempt the explanation; and so with supreme effort, wrenched himself from the heat of her body; and with a few quick strokes from Phryne's able hand, spilled himself in glorious orgasm against her belly.

Then they collapsed together, rolling onto their sides in a tangle of limbs, recovering their breath, sweat cooling on their sated bodies; unwilling to separate even for a moment.

As Jack snuggled even closer, Phryne suddenly gave a carefree laugh. Surprised, Jack raised his head to question her.  
"I'm sorry Jack." She laughed again. "I'm just so happy!" Jack's laughter joined hers and wrapping themselves in the white fur, their pleasure held until they fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Pillow Talk

_Thank you to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for her marvellous creations and for inspiring the ABC's establishment of Jack and Phryne as a romantic couple._

_If you haven't already done so, please contact the ABC and beg them to continue producing the show. Even one more episode featuring a Phryne/Jack resolution would be better than nothing._

_When I first started writing this fic it was never intended to be more than a few chapters and so I simply echoed Bert and Cec's war history for Jack. Since them I have fleshed out his history somewhat and some of it doesn't match earlier details. I'll eventually go back and change it all but until then please ignore the mistakes._

_When I first published this chapter it contained a quiet racy level smut but I have since elected to tone it down. I have published the original version as an M rated one shot called _Pillow Talk_. It's up to you to decide which version you want to read._

_Thank you to everyone who found the time to review the last chapter. I love that you all loved it and I'm very glad someone liked his tattoo (thanks TequilaRed)._

_Don't forget to review. 'More please' will do, if you can't think of anything else to say.._

_xxxx_

Sunday Morning

Phryne woke to find herself being lifted into Jack's arms, his skin was cool under her cheek where it pressed against his chest and she could feel the stretch and play of his muscles as he moved. It was early still, perhaps 7 o'clock and the bedroom was lit with the cool light of early dawn. Jack deposited his precious cargo in the bed and, at Phryne's suggestion, went to lock the door against unexpected intrusion.

Phryne enjoyed the view of the naked man moving across the room. He really was very well put together, radiating a quiet sense of power with his broad chest and shoulders, strong arms and remarkably muscular legs. She noted idly that he had a smattering of fine shrapnel scars across his upper right thigh and buttock and on his left buttock he had a... Phryne blinked in shock. She hadn't been expecting that!

"Jack, why do you have an upside down kangaroo tattooed on your bum?" Jack looked a little sheepish but after climbing into bed and pulling her back into his arms to get warm under the covers, he was willing enough to share the story.

"When the war ended, my Battalion spent two wild months waiting to be shipped out of Calais. You remember what it was like Phryne, the Diggers were the heroes of France and there was nothing they wouldn't do for us."

Phryne nodded, she remembered it well. "You were in the Third weren't you?"

"Yes and we were still in Amiens on Armistice." He shook his head. "I spent significant amounts of my time after that, just trying to keep on top of all the alcohol we were being plied with. Anyway, as near as I can remember, we ended up enjoying one inglorious bender somewhere over the border in Belgium; possibly it was Ypres, though I suppose I'll never know for sure. Eventually though, I woke up on the train with my mates about an hour short of a 72 hour pass. I had the mother of all hangovers and my arse was on fire. Turned out that all three of us had a kangaroo on our bums but mine was the only upside down one." Phryne laughed and stroked her hand down over the offending article, enjoying the way his hips bumped against her belly in response, demonstrating a burgeoning interest.

"I've heard stories like that before." Phryne's hand was continuing its exploration, tracing over his hip and following the line of hair down his stomach. Jack's breath hitched in his throat and his fists clenched impulsively against her skin. "It usually runs that the tattooist is also three sheets to the wind and doesn't notice that his canvas has passed out the wrong way round."

Struggling to concentrate on finishing his story, Jack clamped down on the tantalising hand before it quested any further south; pressing it to stillness against his abdomen as his eyes glinted at his tormentor. "Naughty!... Anyway, it seems that none of us were able to remember much beyond the fifth pub." He chuckled. "We were in a right state by the time we made it back to barracks, only just made it, though unfortunately we ran into the Lieutenant Colonel on our way in and copped a right bollocking about being naughtily drunk."

"How long did you get?"

"Two weeks restriction, but we shipped in one."

Finished, Jack gladly released Phryne's hand, giving her cool fingers the room to wrap to continue their exploration. Suddenly the most important thing in the world was her hand and his need for it to stroke him. Feeling the silken skin slip through her fingers as she concentrated on the muscle beneath, Phryne gloried in the feel of him and the answering pull in her own loins that echoed every stroke; exploring every inch with his encouraging moans as music to her ears. With a look of sheer devilry, the wicked woman paused for long enough to catch his eye and then brought her lips down to tease him in a move that could have been calculated to drive him insane. Phryne continued her journey, enjoying the salt tang of his skin as she went, touching him until he groaned out his desire to the quiet room and fanning the molten licks of flame into a full blaze. But when Phryne gently cupped, testing his weight in her palm she discovered something that gave her pause. Jack tensed, knowing what she'd found, and felt her curiously run her fingers of the finely scars that decorated his groin.

Sensing his discomfort, Phryne shot him a look.

"Does this cause you any pain?"

"No it's fine, I just don't want to..." Blessedly she understood and simply lowered her head to kiss each scar as she found it before returning to minister to his most urgent need.

"Oh God Phryne, that feels incredible. Don't stop!"

Since he was unable to satisfy his own need to investigate her form, Jack had to content himself with what he could reach; tangling his fingers through the silky dark hair and exploring her neck and shoulders with his fingertips. But as his tension grew with each touch, nibble or lick, he found himself yearning for more; and finally, when he was unable to bear the temptation a moment longer, Jack broke their contact and swapped their positions so that his temptress was lying on her back.

Taking advantage of the natural pause, Phryne whispered that she was protected, her eyes daring him to say something about the legalities of family planning. But his focus was all for her and when with fire in her eyes, Phryne drew him to her, wrapping her legs around his as he settled his body between her thighs. The length of him slipped over her core until she dissolved against him . She was exquisite enough to take his breath away and as his eyes absorbed every lovely line, he found himself saying a silent prayer to Providence in gratitude for the gift that had been sent to him.

Jack dropped a soft kiss on her mouth and then drew his lips down her throat, leaving a trail of fire behind him. Her small, delightfully formed breasts were given worshipful attention as she arched her back in pleasure. He explored every inch of her body with his mouth and hands until finally, as they were both shaking with the need for release; then he sheathed himself in her molten heat with a loud cry of ecstasy and worked in her until he took them both over the precipice.

Tired and sated, they lay on their sides, Phryne's back against his chest as his wrapped her in his warm arms. Almost asleep, Jack remembered there was something he needed to tell her and opened his eyes.

"Phryne," he whispered, "are you awake?"

"Hmm," she stretched a little before snuggling in closer. "Yes, I'm too happy to sleep."

He kissed her shoulder. "There was something I needed to tell you."

Phryne turned in his arms, kissed his shoulder and waited for him to speak.

"You saw the scars..." he hesitated, "but you didn't ask..."

"How you got them?" He nodded and Phryne sensed she was on the verge of hearing something extremely important to him. "Do you want to tell me?"

Jack took a deep breath and explained about the German's boot, the resulting infection and the weeks of agony that had followed.

"The doctor told me that I could never have children." Miserable in the memory of his greatest failure, Jack hid his face in the shoulder of the woman he adored.

"Oh Jack. I'm so sorry." Stroking the back of his neck, Phryne's heart filled with compassion for his loss. She was surprised to find that, though disinterested in children herself, the idea that there would never be a miniature Jack filled her with sorrow.

He pulled away from her enough to search her face, knowing she wouldn't, but irrationally afraid she would see him as less of a man. "That's not the worst of it... There was a miracle..."

"A baby? And..." Phryne knew what must be coming; Jack had never had a child.

"For one week, exactly one week, I believed in miracles. I was going to be a father..." He couldn't bring himself to say any more. He eyes sought out Phryne's, pleading for understanding and trying unsuccessfully to hide his shame.

Phryne took his face between her hands and held is gaze.

"Now listen to me Jack Robinson. You are the man I love. I think you're just perfect, the best man in the world and as you know, I'm always right. So I'll say this. I am so sorry that this happened to you, it's not fair, you would make a wonderful father." She paused, 'in for a penny' "Besides, what's to stop you? I took on Jane after all and look how well that turned out. Would you consider an older boy?"

"Phryne, it's pointless, the authorities would never let me adopt a child."

"I never thought they would. Although, if that was what you wanted, we'd give it a damn good try. I meant that if we could find the right young man, I could adopt a son for you and of course you can share Jane."

Jack stared as her words sank in and then a broad smiled spread across his face. She would be willing to give him a son? Jane could be his daughter!

"What a woman you are Miss Fisher!"

What a wonderful, surprising, shockingly delightful woman she was!

xxxx

_Note:_

_Calais – France. A major ferry Port in Northern France. Many Australian soldiers were ferried to England before embarking or 'shipping out' on the long sea voyage home._

_Tattoos – In the manner of warriors everywhere, Australian Diggers often had themselves tattooed either as an extra means of identification or to celebrate or memorialise events. Men commonly decorated themselves with Australian and British flags (since they were fighting under the British flag), kangaroos, lions (again for the British) as well as assorted names and places and pictures of semi naked women._

_The Third – The Third Infantry Division of the __Australian Imperial Force__. It's the longest serving Australian Army division. Major battles during WWI were: __Messines__, __Broodseinde Ridge__, __Passchendaele__, __Amiens__, and the __St Quentin Canal__. Just for the record; Bert and Cec were in the First Division of the AIF._

_Diggers – Soldiers from Australia and New Zealand, the name is still in regular use today. Was also sometimes used to describe miners._

_Armistice Day – Marking the cessation of hostilities on the __Western Front__ of __World War I__, on the eleventh hour of the eleventh day of the eleventh month of 1918._

_Bender – Binge drinking spree, generally a pub crawl in Australian lexicon._

_Three sheets to the wind – very naughtily drunk._

_Copped a right bollocking - got a big lecture._


	27. Chapter 27

A Very Clever Woman

_Thank you to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for her marvellous creations and for inspiring the ABC's establishment of Jack and Phryne as a romantic couple._

_If you haven't already done so, please contact the ABC and beg them to continue producing the show. Even one more episode featuring a Phryne/Jack resolution would be better than nothing._

_For those who've been particularly enjoying the recent Jack and Phryne smut (and I gather that you have); sorry, but I'm afraid it's time we got back to the rest of the story._

_Please review. Your opinion is really important to me._

xxxx

The elegantly dressed Miss Rosie Sanderson was a woman on a mission as she walked down a corridor of the Melbourne Hospital, checking room numbers as she went. Even to those that knew her best, Rosie would have appeared to be her usual calm and collected self, there was no outside sign of the emotional turmoil she was experiencing at that moment. It had taken some doing but she'd finally managed to find the right man to help her. She stopped outside the room she'd been looking for and knocked. The door was opened by a police Constable.

"Hello Lake." She handed the man a fat envelope. "If you'll just wait outside the door."

Lake, tucking the envelope inside his jacket, moved silently aside to allow Rosie to enter the room and then left, closing the door behind him.

"Rosie!"

Rosie looked at the man lying shackled to the hospital bed, her stomach was turning somersaults. "Hello Sidney." He looked tired and worn and somehow reduced, his right shoulder heavily bandaged thanks to her ex-husband's bullet, his leg too was broken from his fall overboard.

"What?... How? How did you get them to let you in?"

"No one knows I here Sidney. I bribed Lake to let me in." She watched hope dawn across his face, she knew what was coming.

"Then he's going to let me escape?"

Rosie was shaking her head sadly, even as he spoke. "No, the bribe was just to let me speak to you alone. No one's going to let you escape Sidney, not after what you've done." Of course he wasn't listening properly . He didn't understand her position and was already busy mentally calculating how much it might cost to get Lake to walk away. She needed to end his speculation _now_.

"Sidney, listen to me... You're going to have to stand trial. Lake's not going to let you escape, not for all the tea in China and quite frankly, neither would I." The truth dawned on him then.

"How you must hate me!"

"Why couldn't you have just stuck to smuggling Sidney?" Though Rosie had preferred to think of him as a respectable businessman, she hadn't minded enjoying the fruits of his illegal imports. "Why did you have to get greedy?"

Fletcher at least had the decency to look ashamed of himself but his true concern was obvious. "They're going to hang me Rosie."

"I know..." For a moment she let him see just how much that thought hurt her. "God help me, I still love you Sidney! Losing you like this, knowing the price you're going to have to pay, is killing me; but, I can't forgive you for those girls. Every time I think of them I feel sick to my stomach. I will never understand what you did, never!"

They sat there for a while in silence, each bitterly regretting the choices of the past.

"Sidney, I came because I need to tell you something... I'm expecting. I'm having your baby." Her breath caught in her throat to see the joy and sorrow mingling on his face. A child had been something they had both been looking forward to. Straining in his shackles, Sidney reached for her hands but Rosie was resolute and clasped hers firmly in her lap.

There was apprehension in his face now. "What are you going to do?" Sidney knew just how important social standing was to the woman he loved. He and her father had already done untold damage to her reputation; a baby out of wedlock would be the end of everything for her.

"What_ can_ I do? I need to marry."

"Jack?"

"Yes, he's the obvious choice."

Strangely, though Sidney hated the thought of Rosie marrying someone else, he found he could live with her choice of Jack; it was not, after all, as if the man was any threat to Sidney's own place in her heart and the marriage would hardly be a real one.

"But there's a problem..."

"The Fisher woman?" Fletcher's lip curled as he thought about that interfering bitch.

"Her too, but actually, my main problem is that Jack's come up with an alternative plan." Rosie explained.

Fletcher nodded, it was a pretty good plan and in his opinion preferable to Rosie having to marry someone else. He told her so.

"Don't be ridiculous Sidney! It's quite impossible. As if I'd want to spend a year hiding away in the never-never whilst everyone gets on with their lives. The most annoying thing is that he's so damn pleased with himself over it, thinking he can package me up in a neat little box and send me out of the way, leaving himself to continue panting over that... that... Harlot!"

Fletcher's eyes were thoughtful as he looked at his fiancé... ex-fiancé (they could never marry now). Secure in the knowledge that she had chosen him over Jack, her dog-in-the-manger attitude when Phryne Fisher's power over the man had become apparent, had always rather amused Sidney. Now he was wondering if Rosie would hate Robinson's plan quite so much if she didn't see marriage as a way of taking him out of her rival's clutches. Well, if marriage to Jack Robinson was what Rosie needed, marriage was what she was going to get; and if it hurt Phryne Fisher to be rejected by one of her lovers for the sake of another woman, well that was an added bonus.

"I there anything I can do to help? I assume you have an idea?"

"Yes, actually I do. I need someone to break into my doctor's surgery and steal some records."

It turned out, that Sidney knew just the man for the job; and as they put their heads together to discuss her plans he reflected that the clever Miss Fisher might just have met her match in his Rosie. It _was _a very clever plan.

xxxx

Before leaving Sidney Fletcher's hospital room, Rosie found herself giving into desperate impulse and leaning into kiss him farewell. One last memorable kiss, she put all her love and despair into it and received Sidney's in return; when she finally found herself alone in the corridor outside she was chocking back her tears.

"Goodbye my love." She whispered softly.

xxxx

_Note:_

_Never-never – slang for outback (bush, desert, isolated etc) Australia_


	28. Chapter 28

Some Answers At Last

_Thank you to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for her marvellous creations and for inspiring the ABC's establishment of Jack and Phryne as a romantic couple._

_If you haven't already done so, please contact the ABC and beg them to continue producing the show. Even one more episode featuring a Phryne/Jack resolution would be better than nothing._

_Well it took me longer than usual to get this chapter out, though I came pretty close to not getting it out at all. I had to take a trip into the city today and my GPS froze on me right in the middle of some very complex directions. I was relying on it so heavily that I didn't notice a set of red traffic lights and went right through (first time I've ever done something like that). By the time I realised what I'd done a truck was barrelling towards me, horn blasting. Luckily I hit the accelerator otherwise I would have been one squashed fanfic writer. He only just missed me (brown trouser moment). I'm definitely buying a new GPS._

_I've been getting some fantastic reviews and PM's about my fic. They've been really helpful, thank you. One thing that's come through though, is concerns about time. Basically, it's only been a week since Jack first kissed Phryne in the hallway and Rosie's only known of her pregnancy for a few days. I suppose it's a product of the drawn out process of reading only one chapter a day, you lose any sense of time. If i'd been more experienced with fanfic writing, I would have inserted things to help people keep track as I went. Anyway, hindsight is 20/20 and all that._

_Thanks for your support everyone. This chapter should help explain a few things. Don't forget to keep reviewing – I always send a reply if you're logged in._

_Oh, and I'm going to be changing the rating to M so make sure you follow the fic if you don't want to have to go searching for it._

xxxx

When Jack woke again sometime later, the room was filled with brilliant sunshine and he found that his mood matched it perfectly. He looked down at the woman sleeping on his chest and smiled. All was right with the world and life was good.

He became aware of a faint sound at the bedroom door and turned to see the door handle being twisted. 'Dot!' Forgetting that he'd lock the door earlier, the famously unflappable Detective Inspector actually panicked and wrenched the bedcovers up under his chin like a maiden whose virtue was under threat. Of course the sudden movement and entombing woke Phryne with a start; in short order she emerged from the sheets blinking in the sudden light and surprised to be faced with an excellent imitation of her Aunt Prudence.

"Jack? What on earth?" He was now looking rather embarrassed; he'd remember his earlier precaution.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Excuse me Miss Phryne, are you awake? The door's locked."

"Sorry Dot, I have a guest, just give me a few minutes." She turned to Jack and was relieved to find him well recovered and laughing at himself. Phryne was tempted to laugh at him to but contented herself with smiling and mentally filing the moment for future entertainment.

"How do you want to manage this Jack? Will we be discrete or shall we continue as we mean to go on?"

Still amused by his own folly, Jack leant down to kiss Phryne firmly on the mouth, resisting temptation as she arched her body against him; and then swung out of bed. "May as well get it over and done with. I'm going to need some clothes. Can you please get Dot to press mine again?"

Phryne lay back on her pillows to stretch and idly enjoy the view as he strode to the sitting room. She was feeling absolutely wonderful; and, she suddenly realised, remarkably hungry. She swept back the covers on the bed and got up to walk naked across the room. Aware that Jack was now standing, still naked in the doorway; underclothes in hand and admiring the view, she threw him a flirtatious glance before disappearing into the walk-in wardrobe in search of something to wear.

In short order, she emerged wearing the same black robe that she'd worn the night he'd kissed her. She walked over to where Jack was leaning against the door frame smiling tenderly and handed him the red robe he'd worn before, reaching up on tip toe and kissing him.

"Good morning, Jack dear."

"Good morning, nymph." As he disappeared into the bathroom, Phryne went to unlock the door and let the patiently waiting Dot into the room.

"Morning Dot! Isn't it a glorious day?" Phryne was practically trilling with delight.

Dot was looking surreptitiously around the room, hoping against hope that her mistress's guest would prove to be... well the right person.

Of course Phryne caught the look and pretended to misread her companion's curiosity as delicacy. "It's alright Dot, you're safe. The Inspector is in the bathroom." Dot rewarded her mistress's report with a warm smile.

"Oh miss, I'm so happy for you."

Phryne impulsively kissed the young woman on the cheek. "Thank you Dot. So am I."

xxxx

Dot had just returned to the kitchen after collecting, what had been previously, a _very_ well laden breakfast tray from her employer's bedroom; Miss Fisher had indicated that she and the Inspector would be keeping to her rooms that morning.

"They looks so happy Mr Butler, the Inspector was actually smiling and laughing and Miss Phryne was.."

_Knock, knock, knock, knock._

Dot and Mr Butler looked up to see Hugh Collins was standing at the kitchen door. Dot hurried to let him in.

"Hugh! What are you doing here? I thought you were on duty until this afternoon." She blushed prettily as she accepted the handsome Constable's chaste kiss.

"I've just come from a burglary at Miss Fisher's client's house, the Richards."

"Oh dear, poor Mrs Richards. Miss Phryne will want to know straight away. I'll just run upstairs and tell her and the Inspector that you're here...oh!" The stunned look on Hugh's face alerted the young woman to her blunder.

"Oh Hugh!" Dot was mortified by her mistake. You won't let on that I said anything, will you?"

"You know better than that Dottie." Actually he rather was pleased to hear the news; for all that Hugh Collins was a naive as a new born babe, he wasn't stupid; he'd been watching the Detective Inspector and the Lady Detective dance around each other for quite some time; secretly, on the inside he was cheering them on.

xxxx

When Phryne and Jack heard of Hugh's arrival at the house, they got themselves dressed and downstairs to the Parlour in fairly short order. Jack was relieved to find. his clothes as fresh and clean as if he hadn't already spent a day wearing them (Dot really did have a gift for such matters).

Outwardly, the group appeared as normal. Phryne wearing a long, belted teal blouse with Russian peasant style embroidery and an ankle length blue jersey skirt lounging in her favourite chair, Dot sitting upright, embroidery hoop employed, Jack leaning casually against the mantle; and Hugh in uniform, buttons shining bright, standing at ease with his police issue notebook in hand.

But there was an air of smug consciousness in the room as the new lovers were at great pains to ignore the furtive looks young Dot and Hugh kept shooting their way.

When Hugh hesitated, unsure of who to direct his report to, Jack Robinson gallantly gestured towards the Lady Detective. "Well Collins, what do you have to report?"

"Ahem. At about half past seven this morning the Richards household including Mr Andrew Richard and the servants a Mr and Mrs Drewer..."

Phryne interrupted. "Mrs Albury Richards is still in hospital after her fall the other night Jack." The Inspector nodded, Phryne had given him a brief rundown of the case as they'd dressed and besides, he remembered seeing the report. "Sorry Hugh, please continue."

"Um...The household left on foot to attend the eight o'clock service at the St Kilda Presbyterian Church. Upon returning home at approximately half past the nine, they found that Mr and Mrs Richard's bedroom had been vandalised, an insulting word about Mrs Richards had been painted on the wall and all of Mrs Richards clothes had been shredded. Later it was also ascertained that all of Mrs Richard's jewellery had been taken. I attend the scene and found the house to be well secured. Entry appears to have been obtained by way of an unlocked kitchen door. However, Mr Drewer was most insistent that he had personally secured the door before leaving and Mr Richards has vouchsafed that Mr Drewer can be reliably believed."

"So the intruder may have had a key?"

Jack expanded on Phryne's question. "What did Mr Richards have to say about keys Collins?"

"Sir, Mr Richards has only recently bought the house and had all the locks changed. The only other key is held by his friend and neighbour Mr Harold Simpson."

"And we're back to the Simpson's again." Phryne reached for her case book and started to leaf through the notes. "It _can't_ be just a co-incidence. We have Mrs Simpson's sister Muriel, as the person who introduced Albury to Andrew Richards, Albury's coat was slashed when she was attending the Simpsons dinner party, Mrs Simpson was the only one wearing white when Albury says she was pushed down the stairs by someone wearing a white dress. Thanks to Dot and Hugh's bit of sleuthing we know that Doris, Mrs Simpson's maid, is very familiar with the story about Albury committing some dark deed that has hurt an innocent person, that tells me that the matter has been extensively discussed in her presence. What does that tell you Jack?"

"Since Mr Simpson apparently doesn't know anything about this so called dark deed. Mrs Simpson has discussed the issue with someone else. She wouldn't have spoken directly to Doris about it would she Dot?"

"No Inspector, I'm sure she wouldn't have." Dot had a thought. "And she wouldn't have said much to her friends about it with Doris in the room either, people are more aware of servants listening when there are visitors."

"Dot, from what you know about Doris, is she the type to listen at key holes?"

"Oh no Miss, I sure she's not the type!"

"So whomever Mrs Simpson has discussed the matter with in Doris's presence..."

"A member of the family Miss Phryne!"

"Right, and now we have a couple of really amazing co-incidences. Mrs Simpson's sister Muriel, who has been mysteriously ill, is apparently staying with her in secret. And finally, although the women of the set all felt they had good reason to shun Albury from the start, the spiteful events have only been occurring for a little over three weeks. Which was about the time that Meredith Simpson's sister Muriel arrived in the country."

Phryne turned back to Hugh. "Now let me guess Hugh, that insulting word written about Mrs Richards... I don't suppose it was suggesting that there was something wrong with her morals?"

Hugh looked rather uncomfortable, he'd been dreading being asked that particular question. He wondered for a moment whether it was worth asking Dottie to stop her ears. "Um, yes miss, it was um... "

"Come now Hugh, no need for bashfulness, it's a word that's mentioned a number of times in the King James after all."

"It was...whore, miss." The scarlet faced Constable practically whispered the word.

"Right Miss Fisher, so we know who." Phryne was amused to note that Jack in policeman mode had slipped back into formal address.

"We just need to know why, though I think I can guess part of it. I'm expecting a telegram tomorrow from my friend in England. I asked Archie to do a little investigating on my behalf. With any luck, that should help us fill in the missing pieces."

"In the meantime, your Mrs Richards is in some danger. Considering the level of spite behind that burglary, that fall can clearly no longer be considered an accident. It's a good thing that Mrs Richards is still in hospital, she should be safe enough there for the moment, though I will contact the hospital and ask them to keep an eye out."

"I'm afraid it won't be for long Jack. She's due to be discharged tomorrow."

"Then I think we better work out a way to stop trouble in it's tracks."

xxxx

_Hello readers, just in case you're wondering, no, I haven't accidently left off part of the chapter. Stay tuned._

_Note:_

_King James - English translation of the Christian Bible for the Church of England_


	29. Chapter 29

Blind Passion

_Thank you to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for her marvellous creations and for inspiring the ABC's establishment of Jack and Phryne as a romantic couple._

_If you haven't already done so, please contact the ABC and beg them to continue producing the show. Even one more episode featuring a Phryne/Jack resolution would be better than nothing._

_Sorry for the delayed post. I was about to upload about 4 hours ago when I realised I'd completely mucked up my timeline. It's taken me ages to fix but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep until it was done._

xxxx

Sunday

Following Hugh's report, the sleuths (private and official), had formed a plan of action and then gone their separate ways. Hugh had returned to the station to seek official information on their main suspect; and Dot, after first telephoning Andrew Richards and then Bert and Cec, had gone to search through her mistress's collection of costumes and disguises for some necessary items.

As for Phryne and Jack; after disappearing into the lady's boudoir for some time, they had emerged flushed and laughing and keen to get on with their own tasks.

Their first stop was to be the Queen Vic Women's Hospital and since they were using the Hispano-Suiza, Phryne naturally took the wheel. Resisting the urge to object, Jack was left to hang on for dear life with fedora safely secured in his lap and his eyes tightly closed; the theory being, that what he didn't see, he couldn't be questioned about in court later. It was a remarkably quick journey.

As Dot had arranged earlier, Albury and Andrew Richards were waiting for them.

As Phryne and Jack explained their theory on who was behind the attacks on Albury and her belongings, the young women went increasing ashen.

Andrew Richards was the first to break the pair's stunned silence. "I quite see what you're saying Miss Fisher, Inspector Robinson, it's all too much of a co-incidence." He turned to his stricken wife and took her hand, trying to rub life into it. "Darling, I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you. I've been a blind fool, I can see that now. Can you forgive me?" She forgave him of course, they were newlyweds after all.

"But Phryne, I don't understand. Is she the person responsible for turning the wives against me? Why? Why is she doing this to me? What have I done to make her hate me so?"

"Don't either of you have any ideas? Mr Richards, forgive me, but I need to ask. Were you ever involved with her in any way?"

Andrew Richards was looking genuinely mystified. "No. I mean I took her out dancing a couple of times but mostly we just pal-ed around in a group."

"And you Albury?"

"Well Muriel and I were never _close_ friends, but I thought that we liked each other well enough. Really, this all seems quite farfetched but I can't help feeling rather relieved, this means those wives are in the clear doesn't it?" Jack looked rather awkward over this. After all, his sister was one of the wives and whilst he didn't doubt that she and her friends had only acted as they had out of misplaced concern; his faith and Muriel's apparent responsibility, hardly constituted proof. Phryne interceded to move the conversation along.

"Well the Inspector and I have put out some feelers, I'm sure that between us we'll be able to find out something. In the meantime though..."

"In the meantime Mrs Richards, I'm afraid that we're going to have to take steps to keep you safe." Jack waited for the couple's expressions of shock had wound down. "In my experience, these sorts of thing often escalate. Anonymous letters and petty spite has moved on to an active attempt to injure. Yes, I know we have no evidence, but given the other events, including the break in and vandalism this morning, I have no doubt that you were deliberately pushed down those stairs."

"What can we do Inspector, Miss Fisher?"

"Albury my dear, are you still being discharged tomorrow?"

Albury nodded. "They said tomorrow afternoon before tea."

"That's good. She should be safe enough until then don't you think Jack?"

"Yes, there are too many people around. It wouldn't be worth the risk. You won't be able to go home when once you _are_ discharged though. We'll need to go somewhere safe, a hotel or..."

"You're more than welcome to stay with me if you'd like Albury, no one knows that we have a connection and my companion Dorothy is very capable young woman. I can assure you Mr Richards, that Albury would be quite spoiled." Albury and her husband readily accepted Phryne's invitation and then she and Jack proceeded to outline the rest of their plan.

xxxx

Morning visiting hours were over and as the two Detectives left the Queen Vic with Andrew Richards, Phryne took the opportunity to re-ask a question.

"Mr Richards..."

"Please call me Andrew." Phryne and Jack reciprocated.

"Andrew, now that Albury's not able to hear us, is there anything more that you can tell us about Muriel Smythe?"

"Not much I'm afraid, and nothing that I couldn't say if front of Albury."

"Just tell us whatever you can Andrew. Were you close?"

"I've know her for a long time. Harry Simpson and Meredith were childhood sweethearts you see and Muriel was always tagging along behind them. When she was sent to Finishing School I had already been up at Cambridge for two years. Anyway, apparently some bounder had been sniffing around and Harry got wind of it and asked me to step in. Not much more to tell really, there was no sign of the fellow but I took her around a bit and just played the big brother."

"But not her real brother and in my experience, when a handsome boy pays even a bit of attention to a teenage girl..."

"Eh?" Andrew caught on. "Oh no Miss Fish... Phryne. Nothing of that sort. Of course she used to bat her eyelashes a bit but... ah."

_'Penny dropped?'_ Phryne just nodded and smiled and then closed her eyes for a moment to hide their expression, determined not to look at Jack. The eternal blindness of young men, never failed to amaze her.

"But surely, that can't be what this is all about? I mean, I know that I've been a bit obtuse over this but Muriel's always been such a sweet kid. She might be hurt because I didn't... well, return her interest but this business, with Albury, it's pretty nasty stuff. She'd have to be mad, quite mad."

"Yes there's something here we're still not seeing. The wives all seem to think there's some sort of scandal in the background and that an innocent person had been badly hurt."

"Phryne, Albury would never hurt someone like that, it's just not in her nature."

"I believe you Andrew. Try not to worry, we'll get to the bottom of this somehow."

xxxx

Having said farewell to Andrew Richards, Phryne and Jack were back in the Hispano-Suiza and about to set off for their next destination; Jack's home so that he could collect some essentials and, though neither would have admitted it, so Phryne could indulge her famous streak of curiosity.

"Jack, I was wondering... your housekeeper doesn't live in does she?"

"No." Jack was riveted by the sight of Phryne's teeth sinking into her own bottom lip as she looked at him suggestively.

"And she doesn't do Sundays?"

"No." His collar was suddenly feeling very tight.

"So there's not a soul at your house right now?" The wattage of Phryne's gaze had increased.

"Ahem... That would be correct." Jack's eyes were sparkling and his lips turned up in a half smile of challenge. "What did you have in mind, Miss Fisher."

"Oh... I thought I might take the opportunity to ravish you senseless of course." The Lady Detective leant over and headless of any observers, drew her handsome lover into a kiss that left them both breathless and tingling. Then, when she had recovered enough to concentrate, Phryne started her car with a full throated roar and headed out to put the life and limb of _other_ people at risk; leaving Jack, as the passenger, free to enjoy his passion induced haze and quite blind enough to disoblige any court of law.

xxxx


	30. Chapter 30

Alone But Not Lonely

_Thank you to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for her marvellous creations and for inspiring the ABC's establishment of Jack and Phryne as a romantic couple._

_If you haven't already done so, please contact the ABC and beg them to continue producing the show. Even one more episode featuring a Phryne/Jack resolution would be better than nothing._

_On that note: The ABC is currently under a spending review by the Australian Government. Now, I don't want to get political here but those pressures are not going to help us get our Phryne back. So, while you're writing to the ABC to beg on behalf of the show, you might like to also like to write and tell the Government to "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OUR ABC!"_

_A very big thank you to all of those of you who take the time to leave a review. Or, as Bert and Ces would have said: "You blokes are all bonzer, grouse, the good oil."_

_This chapter is just about pure smut. Originally I posted an extremely raunchy version of Jack and Phryne's visit to his house but I found, that it didn't really match the tone of the rest of the fic. Rather than completely discard it though, I thought I'd allow you all to make your own choices. This is now a milder version of the original but if you would prefer to read the raunchy version, I have uploaded it as a one shot called _Alone But Not Lonely.

xxxx

Phryne, brought the Hispano-Suiza to a stop outside Jack's two story villa in St Kilda East and surveyed the building with some approval. It was in good repair, painted a pretty, soft green with cream detail and a bare branched weeping Cherry Blossom in the front garden that must look exquisite in the Spring.

"How nice it is Jack, you must..." but as she turned to her passenger her words were cut off by Jack's hard kiss.

_God her mouth was incredible_! The way her lips parted under his; sensual, enticing. His tongue tasted her sweetness, retreated and then slid into her mouth again. She tasted him too and the shiver as her tongue tangled with his spread through his chest and down to his groin, creating an urgent response. Though hardly caring that there was a law against Public Indecency, Jack recalled that they were sitting in an open car, in the street and so he pulled back to whisper in her ear.

"I don't give a damn about your opinion of my house right now Miss Fisher. You promised a ravishment, and I expect you to deliver."

They clambered out of the car (_Thank God for his long coat!) _and hastened up the walk to his front door. He fumbled the key into the lock and then they burst through the entrance and into the cold dark hallway beyond. The door was barely closed behind them before Phryne pounced. Forcing Jack back against the wall, she pressed her body hard against his, crushing her breasts against his chest. Her hips nestling between his thighs so that his readiness made itself clear against the softness of her belly. She reached up around his neck and drew his face down to her level, almost dizzy with her need to feel him, to taste his mouth again. It was almost a duel, each of them desperate to taste more, feel more; to get impossibly close.

The layers of heavy outer garments frustrated them as they scrambled to reach skin and warmth. Hats and gloves and coats were flung carelessly to the floor, followed by a seemingly endless array of garments until Phryne was standing in her camisole, stockings and French knickers watching Jack rip his undershirt over his head. As Phryne followed suit, the cool air kissing her breasts as they were freed from the silky fabric, Jack let out a groan from deep within his chest and pressed his face against the side of her neck, his mouth and teeth nibbling a message that sent chills down her spine and butterflies across her skin.

"God Phryne! You are a miracle." He reversed their positions, sliding her up against the wall, cradling her bottom in one large hand and lifting her off her feet. The both benefited from the improved access as he washed his face against her skin, over her collarbone and directly between her jutting breasts. Wrapping her legs around his buttocks, his manhood achingly close to her need, she cradled his head against her as he explored with lips, tongue, teeth and strong fingers that pinched and pulled in the most delicious way. Somehow, he had become the ravisher, and she closed her eyes, feeling like a rainbow exploding into a million pieces.

As he suckled at her breast, his balancing hand curled under her buttocks, allowing his fingers to seek her moisture laden folds . In response to the touch, Phryne's hips jerked her into closer contact with his prick, allowing the evidence of her arousal, which had already soaked through her own knickers, to make itself felt.

As he rubbed himself against her, his body sinuous and pumping, she writhed against him, breath shooting out after every gasp.

Her female scent was overwhelming the smell of her French perfume as it filled his nostrils, the friction between their bodies was electric as she started to ride him high, increasing the pace of their movements, edging closer to an explosion; which, when it came, saw her freeze above him, an ecstatic cry caught in her throat, nails digging into the flesh of his shoulders; Jack was utterly enthralled as she arched her back, breasts thrusting towards him, hair in damp spikes around her face. She was a wild thing, untamed and unspoiled and his heart shouted its joy that she was his.

As Phryne's rapture ticked down a notch of two, she rained kisses down on his upturned face and along his angled jaw. "Jack, I want you. I need you inside me...Please... else I'll go mad..." She hardly needed the please, as her lover pushed their remaining clothing aside, just enough for access and with hardly a pause, buried himself inside her.

At that moment, all Phryne could thing about was the point where their bodies joined, she pushed against his shoulders, matching his rhythm, the friction created electric sparks as she experienced another burst of pleasure. Over and over, they repeated their glorious dance; taking what they wanted from each other and giving everything in return. The sensations building; molten hot, bodies slick with sweat, she opened her eyes and looked down at him, glorying in the pull and tug at her loins.

Jack's eyes, were also open, his expression glazed; the faint stubble on his jaw, burnishing her skin as he pushed into her. With his leanly muscled body displaying its natural strength, there was nothing to hold him back as he shifted gears to an almost impossible pace.

Suddenly, Phryne cried out wildly; her body quivering around his, calling out his name as she shuddered through the sensations.

With nothing to hold back, Jack let himself go, his own shout echoing hers as he rode the waves of ecstasy.

As they waited out the storm raging through his body, Jack pressed his ear to Phryne's heart listening to the beat as it slowed, and the sated woman let herself relax into his arms, stroking the back of his damp hair and neck waiting in total contentment for their breathing to return to normal.

Eventually though, the chill of the room started to make itself felt and on slightly wobbly knees Jack lowered Phryne to the floor before taking her hand and leading her upstairs to his bed.

But, when they arrived at the room, Jack realised that he may have made a mistake. Though masculine in style, the room was elegantly decorated, clearly in his ex-wife's taste with plenty of silver grey and browns. Phryne had questioned his feelings about the end of his marriage. This room did not look like it belonged to a man who'd moved on.

"I'm sorry, I should have changed things after she'd left. I've only ever slept here on my own though, you have my word."

"Jack Robinson, you do worry about the strangest things, it's just a rather tastefully decorated room. You didn't have a problem with using my room did you?"

"Err, well actually... a little... not much."

"Oh! Well, it doesn't bother me in the slightest. Come on, I'm freezing. Just close your eyes and think of England if it really bothers you." Though outwardly casual as she took the initiative, Phryne found herself feeling unusually sympathetic to his hesitant admission and made a mental note to at least order a new mattress and sheets for her bed, as soon as she had the chance.

Feeling foolish Jack, allowed himself to be led to the double bed; and his last thoughts as they drifted off to sleep, curled up together with Phryne's silky head resting again against his shoulder, was that his bedroom, which had seen him through years of lonely nights, was finally feeling like a home

He whispered, "Thank you." but she didn't hear him. Phryne was already asleep and dreaming.

xxxx

_Note: Music video staring a 60's style Nathan Page on YouTube "The Living End Nothing Lasts Forever" it's well worth a look_


	31. Chapter 31

In Jack's Office

_Thank you to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for her marvellous creations and for inspiring the ABC's establishment of Jack and Phryne as a romantic couple._

_If you haven't already done so, please contact the ABC and beg them to continue producing the show. Even one more episode featuring a Phryne/Jack resolution would be better than nothing._

_On that note: The ABC is currently under a great deal of financial pressure thanks to the Australian Government. Now, I don't want to get political here but those pressures are not going to help us get our Phryne back. So, while you're writing to the ABC to beg on behalf of the show, you might like to also like to write and tell the Government to "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OUR ABC!"_

_Please review. When I don't get many reviews I start to worry that I've made a mess of the chapter and no one wants to tell me. Be kind, please don't leave me hanging._

_xxxx_

Monday morning found Detective Inspector Jack Robinson sitting contentedly in his office reflecting contentedly upon the items on his desk: One lunch tin filled to bursting with an array of Mr B.'s cold savoury dainties; pork pies, devilled sausages in pastry, scotch egg and a little lidded pot containing beetroot and carrot in aspic, a biscuit tin containing a wax paper wrapped slab of Dot's delicious Applesauce Cake and some Anzac Biscuits and a large Thermos containing hot, sweet tea.

He was in love with and was loved in return by the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen; the same woman who had kissed him passionately before he had left for the station that morning, carrying the satchel of thoughtful supplies currently arrayed before him.

Jack Robinson was acutely aware that it had many lonely years since anyone had made him feel so cherished and he found that liked the feeling very much. Sighing, the policeman stowed away his bounty and began to organise his paperwork. Life might turn the world on its ear but there would always paperwork.

xxxx

At that same moment Jack Robinson's lover was soaking her earthly form in a large malachite bath filled with pine scented water and considering the remarkable changes to her life that had occurred over the past two days. She was in love with the most extraordinary man; strong, intelligent and kind with the ability to laugh at himself and a sense of honour as deep as the Pacific ocean. Never, had any man made Phryne feel more safe and cherished and she found that she liked the feeling very much. With a sigh, Phryne sat up and prepared to let the water out. She had just heard the sound of the telegraph boy's bell as he'd wheeled his bicycle up to the kitchen door. If that was the information she'd been waiting for, today was likely to be an eventful day.

xxxx

Phryne wrapped in her dressing gown was sitting at her dressing table brushing her hair when Dot rushed into the room waving an envelope.

"Miss, it's here, the telegram from your friend in England."

"Good old Archie, I knew he'd come through for me." Phryne set her silver backed brush down and accepted the envelope from her excited companion. Slitting it open with a filigree knife she extracted the sheet and read the contents aloud.

"Muriel rumoured trouble. stop. Long stay nursing home. stop. Family not talking. stop. Bounder Algernon St Ives. stop. Very bad lot. stop. Nothing on others. Stop. Love you darling girl. stop. Archie"

"Oh dear, I had a feeling we were going to hear something like that. Come now Dot," Phryne reached out to reassure the young woman, "no need to break your heart over her. It's an age old story. I'm sure the girl has had a miserable time but just think of what's she been doing to poor Albury."

"Yes Miss, I know... But, I still don't understand what all that has to do with Albury."

"Neither do I Dot, but I'd bet that there _is_ a connection. Perhaps this information will help Albury enlighten us further. Otherwise, we'll just have to hope that our sting pays off tonight." Phryne rose from her seat and moved to don the clothes Dot had laid out for her. "Speaking of which, were you able to find everything we need?"

"Yes Miss Phryne. I've already packed it all and I've also asked Mr Butler to prepare some sandwiches and a Thermos for you and the Inspector."

"That's very thoughtful of you Dot, thank you." Phryne surveyed herself in her pink vine leaf draped mirror and made some minor adjustment to her outfit until she was satisfied. "I'll think that I'll drop by the station this morning to update the Inspector and see if Hugh's come up with anything on Muriel's background yet." Even though it had only been a couple of hours since she'd last seen him, Phryne was surprised to find that she was already missing him (and craving more of his kisses). It really was rather unlike her; quite remarkable what love will do to a sensible woman. "On second thoughts, it's probably best not to disturb him." After all, given their recent activities, the temptation to christen the desk in his office might prove irresistible. "I think... that I might telephone instead."

xxxx

As Phryne was busy fantasising about Jack and his desk, the Detective Inspector was standing behind that self same desk shaking the hand of his personal physician.

"Dr Donaldson, it's nice to see you again. Please take a seat."

"Good to see you too Mr Robinson, sorry, I should say Detective Inspector shouldn't I?" The two men settled into their respective chairs.

"Only when we are meeting for the purposes of _my_ profession Sir." Donaldson heard the subtle inquiry in the Inspector's voice.

"Quite right Inspector, this is a police matter."

"I understand you have some concerns about a recent break in at your surgery. I'm happy to help in any way I can of course but, perhaps you don't realise that I generally deal with homicides?"

"Thank you Inspector, but actually, the matter has already been reported to the proper channels. They visited my rooms this morning to collect evidence and take statements." Jack waited for the Doctor to continue. "My problem is, that they don't seem to be taking the matter very seriously."

"How so?"

"Well for a start nothing seems to have been taken. Not the supplies cupboard, nor the office money tin... Nothing... It all seems to be completely undisturbed. In fact, if the door at the rear of my surgery hadn't been smashed in, I wouldn't have know anyone had been there at all."

"I see. Well perhaps they were disturbed before they had a chance to steal anything."

"Yes, that's what the Constable suggested. And yet..."

"Something's still bothering you?"

"Yes, we can't be sure mind, but my nurse is convinced that someone's been in the patient records."

"Aren't the files normally kept locked?"

"Of course, that's one of the reasons Nurse Webster is so sure. She swears that she locked the records away at the end of surgery and I've never know her to forget them to do so before, but the cupboard was definitely not locked when we checked this morning."

"Hmm, strange. Did you tell Constable... sorry, what was his name?" Jack nodded at the name supplied, a reliable man though not particularly bright. "What did he say about the records?"

"Well Inspector, he checked for fingerprints and couldn't find any. I think he believed Nurse Webster had simply forgotten and didn't want to admit it."

"Sorry, did you say that he didn't find any prints?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I would assume that at least have been the nurse's fingerprints would have been there."

"By Jove Mr Robinson! You're right! So that means..."

"Somebody has probably picked the lock and then deliberately wiped away any fingerprints; and that means that you're probably right, someone has been looking at your records."

"This is a disaster! If this get's out..."

"Quite." The Detective Inspector reflected on the possible harm done when patient records ended up in the wrong hands. Not only would the doctor's reputation be permanently ruined, his patients would be vulnerable to humiliation and blackmail. Uncomfortably, Jack recalled that his own records may have been compromised. Not that he had anything in there that someone could blackmail him over, but he would much prefer not to have his history of night terrors after the war or his infertility bandied about in public.

"You're right Dr Donaldson, this could be very serious. I'll have a word with the Constable and see what can be done. In the mean time, please check though your records and see if there's anything obviously missing."

"Nurse Webster is already seeing to that."

"Good, please let me know what she finds." Jack hesitated. "I should warn you though, these things can be very tricky. Unless there's some evidence that you haven't told me about, or a witness comes forward; your intruder is obviously a professional and may be very difficult to track down."

"Until someone reports an attempted Blackmail you mean?" The doctor looked quiet pale at the though.

"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry Doctor. I'll do what I can, of course."

"Thank you Inspector." The doctor had said goodbye and turned to leave when suddenly turned back reaching out to shake Jack's hand again. "I nearly forgot. I wanted to say congratulations. I'm very happy for you Mr Robinson."

"Err, I'm not sure what..." The doctor looked startled by Jack obviously puzzlement and the seemed to think better of his original comment.

"Oh, forgive me. Perhaps I've spoken out of turn. I'm so sorry." And repeating his apologies, he hurriedly left the station. Jack stood and stared after him, completely mystified, until he remembered that his ex-wife was _also_ still a patient of Dr Donaldson's...

Xxxx

Pork Pie – A traditional English recipe. A pastry shell is filled with seasoned pork then topped with a lid to make a small domed pie. After it's baked, hot aspic is poured through the pie holes and allowed to set.

Devilled Sausages – Spicy sausages wrapped in pastry like a sausage roll.

Scotch Egg – Another English recipe that has absolutely no connection to Scotland. Hard boiled egg, peeled and wrapped in a layer of seasoned sausage meat, rolled in breadcrumbs and baked or fried.

Applesauce Cake – A spicy cake containing, walnuts, raisins, cinnamon and cloves. I have a copy of my great-grandmother's recipe (she was a housewife in the 20's) which I won't share, but there are other versions on line.

Anzac Biscuits – A biscuit (what Americans call cookies) made from rolled oats, golden syrup and coconut. When done right they're chewy and delicious. There's some debate about the origin of this recipe with both New Zealand and Australia claiming credit.

Anzac - Australian and New Zealand Army Corps (ANZAC) was formed in Egypt in veterans of the Battle of Gallipoli, Bert and Cec were members of the original Corp. The Anzac tradition is considered an integral part of Australia's History (probably in New Zealand as well).


	32. Chapter 32

A Harrowing Tale

_Thank you to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for her marvellous creations and for inspiring the ABC's establishment of Jack and Phryne as a romantic couple._

_If you haven't already done so, please contact the ABC and beg them to continue producing the show. Even one more episode featuring a Phryne/Jack resolution would be better than nothing._

_On that note: The ABC is currently under a great deal of financial pressure thanks to the Australian Government. Now, I don't want to get political here but those pressures are not going to help us get our Phryne back. So, while you're writing to the ABC to beg on behalf of the show, you might like to also like to write and tell the Government to "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OUR ABC!"_

_Please review. When I don't get many reviews I start to worry that I've made a mess of the chapter and no one wants to tell me. Be kind, please don't leave me hanging._

_xxxx_

Monday Afternoon

Phryne Fisher was a stunning vision in a long white fur coat and hat as she leant against the side of her car enjoying the last rays of the winter sun. Jack Robinson, having made his way on foot to meet her outside the Queen Victoria Women's Hospital, felt his mouth go dry and his stomach do summersaults at the sight of her.

"Hello Jack." She was almost jumping in her delight to see him and his heart skipped a beat with the pleasure of it.

"Hello... _My Darling_" He smiled, remembering her banter when he read those exact words to her one night in Queenscliff.

"I haven't done anything that needs forgiving this time." She angled her mouth up to his for a kiss. "Although..." Her eyes developed a mischievous twinkle, "I did contemplate visiting you at the station this morning, I had this little idea about you and me and your desk..."

Jack closed his eyes for a moment, his lips twitching slightly as he tried to block out the picture her words brought to mind. "Once again, Miss Fisher, one of your little ideas has the potential to cause me a great deal of grief."

"Happy to oblige..." She battered her eyelashes at him, a picture of helpful innocence. "Oh look! Here comes Albury and Andrew." The two couples greeted each other warmly before Andrew Richards escorted his wife to their car which was parked only a few yards away.

Jack turned towards the Hispano-Suiza, steeling himself against another ride with Phryne. _Not that riding with Phryne was always a bad thing_... he closed his eyes again, in denial of the fresh images that foolish thought had brought. He mentally changed direction. _The Scenic Railway for example, had been a thrill..._

"You drive Jack!"

His eyes opened with a start. "I'm sorry Miss Fisher, I think the world may have just ended. Did you just say...?"

Phryne look a little sniffy and ignored his question. "Andrew's going to be following us and I _doubt_ he's a good enough driver to keep up with _me_."

"Well, as long as the sky's not falling in, I'm happy to oblige." Secretly Jack was more than pleased. Like every other red blooded male (and female of course, considering whose car it was) he had been itching to get behind the wheel of the Hispano-Suiza. Naturally there was the added bonus that the chances of them arriving at their destination in one piece had also increased.

"Be quite Jack... I can hear you thinking..."

Jack just grinned as he started the car and sat for a moment to enjoy the throaty purr of the powerful engine.

"And if you scratch her Jack Robinson, I'll take it out of your hide, later."

Jack raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Promise?"

And though Jack was an excellent driver, it was a much slower trip home.

xxxx

Phryne and her guests joined her companion Dot in her cosy parlour, well supplied with tea and Dot's buttery scones with clotted cream and apple jelly.

"I received a telegram from England this morning Albury. I realise that this might make you uncomfortable, but I needed to know if there was anything in your background that might have led to the problems you've been having; so I asked a discreet friend to see what he could find out."

"Oh I say Miss Fisher! That's a bit rough!" Andrew, in his indignation, glared at Phryne as he took his wife's hand; Albury looked hurt.

"I'm sorry to cause you pain Albury, but I felt it was necessary. It wasn't that I didn't believe you, I wouldn't have taken your case if I'd thought you were lying, I promise." She sat quietly waiting as Albury's framed a response; her husband continued to glare. Phryne looked across at Jack who was seated in the chair next to hers and was reassured by his subtle nod.

"I understand Phryne... I don't like it, but I do understand." Albury's quiet words were accompanied by a small reassuring smile and the tension in the room instantly eased.

"Thank you my dear."

"So, I know you didn't find a scandal but you did find something?"

"Yes, apparently Muriel is rumoured to have got herself in trouble and had a long stay in a nursing home. Archie mentioned a man that he considered a bounder, called Algernon St Ives." The Richards' response to the name was electric. Albury went as white as a sheet, looking almost as if she was going to faint and Andrew, who was obviously furiously angry, turned quickly to his wife and tried to comfort her as shocked tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Don't worry darling...it's all right. Please don't worry..."

"Oh Andrew, that poor girl..."

Phryne sat, quite astonished at the effect of her words as Dot sought out a handkerchief and Jack jumped up to pour a splash of cognac into a glass for the stricken woman. The cognac did the trick, the burn of the (admittedly excellent blend) as it went down was enough to jolt Albury out of her agitation and after a few minutes, after drinking a fresh cup of tea (heavily sweetened) handed to her by Dot, she regained a little colour in her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I just... I wasn't expecting to hear that name ever again."

"I take it that you know this man and that he is indeed, as my friend described him, a very bad lot?

"I'm sorry to say that he's my half brother, my father's son from his first marriage. He's 8 years older than I am and he..." She paused for a moment and then turned to her husband, "Darling, would you mind leaving us ladies to ourselves? Take the Inspector somewhere; tell him what he needs to know..."

"Sweetheart, are you sure?" As Albury assured her husband, Phryne made a suggestion to Jack. "The Dining Room should be fine I think Inspector."

As the gentlemen left the room, Phryne caught Dot's eye, checking to see that her companion was prepared for what might be coming. No doubt it would be a grim tale.

xxxx

"As I said... Algernon..." Albury had difficulty even saying his name. "is my half brother and, not to put too fine a point on it, he's a malignant being ."" He wasn't around when I was really young. I'm told that he had been very fond of his mother was distraught when she died. When father remarried, he apparently made things so difficult that he was sent to live with his Grandmother, going to her instead of coming home for school holidays. He was so angry with Father that he even started using his mother's maiden name. By the time he was sent up to Oxford, I was eight and I hadn't met him above a half dozen times... I'd never been alone with him." She shuddered at the thought. "Unfortunately though, things changed. At the end of his Second year, there was some kind of scandal; he _claimed_ it was a 'trumped up charge by the Dean's spoiled daughter'. I knew nothing about it at the time of course, but personally, I have no trouble believing her accusations were true." Albury's mouth had developed a bitter twist as she continued. "Anyway, the end result was that he was quietly sent down. His Grandmother had recently died and father allowed him to come home... He had been in the house less than three hours when I learned just what sort of person he truely was." She was looking very pale again and Dot refreshed her tea and went to sit beside her in an attempt to offer comfort.

"He liked to see people in pain, Phryne. Do you know what I mean?" Phryne did.

"That first night, I was in the library and he just walked up struck me across the face with the back of his hand, hard enough to knock me off my feet... I was on the floor sobbing, there was blood in my mouth because the blow had caught my cheek against a tooth, and he leant down and told me to stop crying. Then he took my face between his hands explained exactly what he'd do to me if I didn't. That was the first and last time that I ever dared cry in front of him."

"Of course it got worse, a lot worse. He..." Albury was struggling to find the words, shredding the damp handkerchief between her fingers, Dot's eyes were glistening with unshed tears; and Phryne was feeling a deep burning anger, like fire in her belly and ached to wreak vengeance on the tormentor of an innocent child.

"It's alright Albury... I know." Phryne had been an innocent child once too and she was very glad Jack wasn't in the room at that moment. "Speak of it only if you want to but know that it's not necessary, I really do _know." _Albury understood Phryne's subtle message of solidarity and was comforted enough to go on.

"I was very fortunate that I was about go away to school. We were only in the same house for seven weeks. After that, well, I think Mother might have suspected something or else she was scared of him too, because if he was home during the holidays, I'd end up staying with friends or Mother and I would take a trip away together. I've only seen him three times since and thankfully never alone, but I spent years in terror of meeting him again."

"And now, his name has been linked to Muriel's."

"Yes, the poor girl. I suppose he was the fellow that Harold was concerned about when he asked Andrew to look out for her. Goodness knows, how she crossed his path, he was shunned from all decent society years ago. Poor Muriel, I can only imagine how he must have treated her..."

The three women sat together in silence for a while. Phryne and Albury; wrestling with their demons and Dot in silent prayer, her hand in her cardigan pocket, counting off the beads of her rosary.

Suddenly Phryne stood up and went over to pour herself a couple of fingers of whisky, draining it in one long gulp. The burn reminding her she was alive and that the past was where it belonged.

"Dot dear, would you mind seeing if the gentleman are ready to join us again." She poured herself another drink and waited to do the same for the men as the settled back into their seats. Jack, a veteran policeman who had seen the worst of what society had to offer many times over, was looking unusually grim. The details Albury had omitted from her tale must have been bad. Phryne, though no shrinking violet, was glad to have been spared minutiae.

"So, in summation," Phryne's voice was _almost_ steady. "We have a young girl who's fallen prey to a monster, who's treated her very badly. We think she may have ended up pregnant and most likely had an abortion." Dot crossed herself. "The Inspector and I had asked his Constable to see what he could find out about Muriel." When she'd called City South Police Station that morning, Jack had been unavailable, but Hugh had been willing to pass on what he'd learned. She looked and Jack and he took up the tale.

"We know that Muriel Smythe arrived in at Port Melbourne on the S.S. Berrima out of England just over four months ago. Miss Smythe was in the company of her personal physician and a nurse; and she had been kept well away from other passengers for the entire voyage. Upon arrival, Muriel was immediately admitted to Crathie House Private Hospital where she stayed until she was discharged three and a half weeks ago."

Phryne spoke again. "Now we're only guessing, but we suspect that Muriel may have developed some feelings for Andrew here and may have gone running back to... er... Algernon... when she realised it would come to nothing." Andrew looked guilty at this remark and it was his wife's turn to offer comfort. "For some reason, Muriel seems to have focused her pain on Albury and has probably spun some kind of story to her sister that reflects her feelings and has made you the demon of the piece."

"Which is of course, why they all hated me from the start."

"Most likely."

"Now all that remains is to put our plan into action, and catch her in the act before she can do any more harm to either Albury _or_ herself."

From the kitchen there came the sound of a knock at the back door and the rumble of male voices.

"Ah, that sounds like part of our plan now." The company looked around as Mr Butler led Bert and Cec into the room. "Welcome comrades. Thank you for coming."

xxxx

Note:

Sent up to Oxford University – was admitted at Oxford University; an elite English University.

Sent Down – Expelled

S.S. Berrima - A real P&O Passenger Service operating between Melbourne and London.

Crathie House – A Private Hospital in East Melbourne


	33. Chapter 33

The Sting

_Thank you to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for her marvellous creations and for inspiring the ABC's establishment of Jack and Phryne as a romantic couple._

_If you haven't already done so, please contact the ABC and beg them to continue producing the show. Even one more episode featuring a Phryne/Jack resolution would be better than nothing. On that note: The ABC is currently under a great deal of financial pressure thanks to the Australian Government. Now, I don't want to get political here but those pressures are not going to help us get our Phryne back. So, while you're writing to the ABC to beg on behalf of the show, you might like to also like to write and tell the Government to "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OUR ABC!"_

_I've been out for the evening, we had a lovely dinner with friends and I've come home with ¾ of a bottle of wine to finish as I wrote. It's gone now. Hopefully, this chapter isn't too dribbly as a result. I may regret publishing when I re-read it tomorrow._

_For those of you who've seen the final episode of season 2; yes, the Laundry Hamper was inspired by Phryne._

_Please review. When I don't get many reviews I start to worry that I've made a mess of the chapter and no one wants to tell me. Be kind, please don't leave me hanging._

_Mild Smut_

xxxx

The company was ready to move. The two Detectives had led them through the evening's arrangements and everyone had role to play; except for Albury who would soon be retiring for the evening, safely tucked up in Phryne's downstairs guest room, with Mr Butler to feed her and Dot to fuss over her. As for Phryne, she'd disappeared into her own room and in short order had emerged sporting a securely pinned wig that Dot had selected and styled as a close match to Albury's titian tresses. Her costume, including a brilliant white sling for her left arm, had also been carefully chosen to match her client's and, though she tottered a little awkwardly at first, Phryne appeared much taller thanks to a pair of high heeled boots with the addition of lifts. At close distance no one could ever mistake her for Mrs Richards but from afar and in poor light the disguise should prove adequate.

"So, what do you think?" Phryne performed a quick twirl and a half curtsey for her audience. Andrew Richards came and stood next to her, measuring the difference in their height, the company laughed as he bent his knees a little to improve the match.

"You'll do, though I'm glad I won't have to spend long at this height."

"Now all we have to do is hope that Muriel has heard that you'll be leaving Albury at home alone tonight." Andrew had been asked to mention that fact to both of the Simpsons.

"Even if she hasn't, tonight's a regular Council meeting. Harold and I always attend together. I'll just make sure I speak a bit louder about Albury having already retired for the night when I stop by to collect him."

"Well, it's not perfect, but it's the best we could come up with at short notice." Phryne looked at Jack's watch. "Alright people, it's time to get moving! See you all soon." Phryne's eyes gave Jack as surreptitious twinkle as she picked up the large basket that Dot had packed for her; passing it to Andrew, she allowed him to escort her to his car.

xxxx

Arriving at the Richards home Phryne and Andrew were perfect in their respective roles as injured wife and solicitous husband. He carefully (with slightly bent knees) escorted her from the car, making sure he blocked any clear view an observer at the Simpsons house might have. When they paused in the light of the entrance, Phryne stayed in Andrew's shadow allowing only glimpses of herself to be seen. Mr Drewer, the butler, who had of course been alerted to the plan, opened the door to usher the pair in before hurrying out to the car and retrieving Phryne's basket and Albury's empty overnight case.

Naturally, the curtains were drawn but to help bait their trap the occasional gap had been left allowing fleeting glimpses of the room occupants. Once inside, Phryne and Andrew went about a carefully crafted routine so that their movements from room to room would fit the expectations of a close observer.

They had just settled into the parlour when they heard a car draw up outside and shortly there was the sound of someone knocking at the kitchen door.

Phryne and Andrew heard Mrs Drewer say and a loud rather querulous voice "And what time do you call this? Arriving in the middle of dinner preparations."

"Sorry missus, the old Jalopy broke down. We done our best."

"Well, well, I suppose it can't be helped. Just don't let it happen again mind. Well, you'd better bring it in, I haven't got all night!"

There was the sound of something heavy being manoeuvred through the door, a few bumps and grunts and then Bert's voice calling, "Cheerio missus." And soon after they heard the sound of Bert and Cec's taxi driving off into the night. The conspirators grinned at each other. "Detective Inspector Jack Robinson had been successfully smuggled into the house by way of the laundry hamper.

Whilst Jack remained hidden in the Butler's Pantry, Phryne and Andrew continued to follow their planned routine. If Muriel _was_ watching the house as expected, any unusual variation could warn her that something was wrong and they'd be right back to where they'd started. Phryne, who was never particularly patient at the best of times, found that the next hour dragged on interminably. But finally dinner was finished and Andrew went to collect Jack so that they could sneak him upstairs.

Andrew had arranged for a screen to be placed in the corner of his and Albury's bedroom and Jack was to sit behind it, shielded from the sight of anyone except the occupant of the bed

From then on, it was like a carefully rehearsed play as Phryne went about her business, appearing as if she was preparing for bed whilst Andrew got ready to leave for his Council meeting, but eventually Phryne was all tucked up and with a quiet farewell, after leaning down to apparently kiss his wife, Andrew Richards left, closing the bedroom door behind him and leaving Phryne and Jack alone.

Though they still had some time before Muriel could be expected; Mr and Mrs Drewer would need to finish their evening routine before retiring to their rooms; Jack and Phryne had decided that he should sit in silence for fear that his deep voice might carry through the house. Phryne was free however, to chatter to herself, it was apparently a common habit of Albury's.

Phryne picked up the book that she'd left on the bedside table. It had been packed in the basket that had been left beside Jack's chair. Her voice was suspiciously innocent.

"There's tea and food in the basket, help yourself. I think I might read for a while. Have you ever read E.E. Cummings? I knew him in Paris you know." Jack let out a soft groan, praying for strength. He'd seen a copy of E.E. Cummings poems before the book had banned by the Chief Censor. She was going to be the death of him, the minx. All he could hope for was that she wasn't about to read out a poem written in homage by a former lover.

Perhaps Phryne had read his expression or it was simply fortune's intervention but she continued with an arch smile. "I was there the night he read this to his lover. I swear there wasn't a dry loin in the room when he was done." Jack closed his eyes as she began to read, her soft voice lilting and enticing.

_i like my body when it is with your / body. It is so quite new a thing./ Muscles better and nerves more. / i like your body. i like what it does, /i like its hows. i like to feel the spine / of your body and its bones, and the trembling / -firm-smoothness and which i will / again and again and again / kiss, i like kissing this and that of you, / i like, slowly stroking the, shocking fuzz / of your electric fur, and what-is-it comes / over parting flesh ... And eyes big love-crumbs, / and possibly i like the thrill / of under me you so quite new._

"Hmmm, lovely don't you think? So evocative." Jack's stomach was a rolling knot thanks to the imagery the words had bought to mind. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Silence be damned, he was about to speak when there was a knock on the door.

It was Mr Drewer reporting that he and his wife were retiring and did Mrs Richards need anything.

"No thank you Mr Drewer. Good night."

"Good night Ma'am."

As the butler walked downstairs Phryne waited a while in silence and then whispering, "Good night Jack dear." Switched out the light.

Tick tick tick

The clock on the mantle controlled time.

Tick tick tick

A dog howled in the distance

Ting

The clock in the hall struck the half hour.

Tick tick tick

Phryne moved around in the bed, moaning a little (perhaps to tease her audience).

Tick tick tick

Jack was a centurion, standing (sitting) guard over his love as endless time passed.

Tick tick tick

The house was quiet. The bedroom was filled with the sound of its occupants breaths.

Ting Ting Ting Ting Ting Ting Ting Ting Ting Ting

Nothing. The trap had been carefully set would she ever take the bait.

Tick tick tick.

Was that a noise? A creak on the stairs? Was the door handle slowly turning?

Tick tick tick

Nothing.

Tick tick tick

The door handle _was_ slowly turning! The door edged open and a dark figure stepped through the gap. Phryne forced her breath to stay even as she held her fingers ready to switch on the heavy torch she was holding under the covers. She couldn't hear Jack at all and her heartbeat was loud in her own ears. The figure, Muriel, was standing over her where she lay, a silver blade gleaming wickedly in her hand as it was raised.

Phryne sat up and switched on the torch, blinding her assailant and giving Jack time to leap out behind her. Muriel's arm swung down the blade moving lethally fast and Phryne was forced to block it path with the torch.

Muriel hissed as she felt arms trying to bind her, the blade slid across skin, eliciting a pained gasp from Jack, as she grappled for freedom. Powerless to help and regretting their choice not to bring weapons, Phryne was still struggling to free herself from clinging sheets as light suddenly flooded the room. She almost sobbed with relief, Burt and Cec had arrived! The red raggers were across the room in seconds and quickly helped Jack secure the young woman in his arms; forcing her to release the knife. In her madness, Muriel seemed to have the strength of ten men, spitting and hissing in her rage. She was so immersed in her purpose that she seemed hardly aware of her surroundings or tha Phryne was not the woman she hated.

"Bitch! Bloody bitch. I'll teach you..." Phryne picked the glass of water sitting on the bedside table and dashed into the twisted face, but it had little effect.

"Leave her alone!" Meredith Simpson, who Mr Drewer had been instructed to fetch once he'd heard Muriel sneak up the stairs, burst into the room determined to defend her sister.

Phryne moved to fend her off. "It's alright Meredith. She won't be harmed. They're just trying to help." Hindered by their unwillingness to hurt the girl, the three men had only just managed to force her to the ground. Jack and Cec held her upper body pinned as Burt moved to secure her kicking feet. But as he grasped her ankles, she suddenly seemed to transform into a whimpering child.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... Please! I'll be good now..."

Hearing that, Meredith increased her frantic efforts to defend her sister. "Merry! Merry! It's all right. Get off her!"

"Meredith stop!" Phryne took the hysterical woman by the shoulders and gave her a half shake, forcing her to focus.

"Miss Fisher? What..."

"We're trying to help her Meredith. She had a knife, look." Phryne turned Meredith's head to see the long kitchen knife gleaming where it lay on the floor. "Talk to her, calm her down. She needs you to make her feel safe." Once she'd seen some sign of understanding, Phryne stepped away and allowed Meredith room to drop down by her sister's side and tenderly brush the wet blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Merry... Merry. Shhh! You're safe. No one's going to hurt you. I'm here." Gradually, her words bought calm to the young girl and once the men were able to release her, Meredith gathered her sister into her lap and rocked her as they both cried.

Phryne, Jack and the comrades, were watching the tableau in mute sympathy when Mr Drewer arrived.

"Well done Mr Drewer, nicely timed. Were you able to contact her doctor?"

"Yes Miss Fisher. The housekeeper rang the young lady's doctor straight away and he should be here shortly."

It was then that Phryne remembered her lover's gasp as he'd wrestled with Muriel. She turned to look at him. "Jack you're bleeding!" Phryne rushed forward to examine his injury. Jack had his hand wrapped tightly around his forearm, blood was dripping steadily between his fingers. Though the sight of blood never normally affected her, Phryne found herself feeling queasy at the sight. Thinking rapidly, she tore off the sling she was wearing and using the knife she'd secreted in her boot, fashioned the cloth into a padded bandage as she'd done so many times as an Ambulance driver during the war. Her movements were quick and sure as she, ignoring his protests, cut away the sleeve of his jacket and shirt to expose the profusely bleeding slice that ran right along his forearm. _Nasty but not lethal thank God_! She wrapped the wound tightly and watched as the cloth reddened.

"You should be fine for now," she looked at him, he was a little bit pale; there was pain in her heart to see him hurt. "I think we should sit you down until the doctor can look at that."

Mrs Drewer bustled into the room with a heavily laden tea tray as Cec moved to fetch the Inspector a chair. After accepting a cup each, Burt and Cec, who knew they might be needed again but were feeling rather uncomfortable in the presence of the crying women, moved to wait out of the room to wait on the landing. Mrs Drewer and Phryne then helped Meredith and Muriel up off the floor and onto the bed. Meredith's tears had started to ease but her sister still clung to her, crying like a child.

It was a great relief to all of them when Mr Drewer showed the doctor into the room.

xxxx

_Note:_

_Shoe lifts – inserts placed inside shoes to make someone appear taller._

_Cheerio – Expression of farewell (British origin), commonly used in Australia in the 1920's and still used regularly in rural communities today._

_i like my body when it is with your – Poem by E.E. Cummings. His poems were deliberately grammatically incorrect, and often lacked punctuation. He successfully published some of the most erotic poems of the 1920's._


	34. Chapter 34

The End and the Beginning

_I pay homage to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for creating and inspiring all that is Phryne and friends._

_In the last chapter Phryne enjoyed teasing Jack with an erotic poem. If you want to read how Jack got his revenge, please read my M rated fic. Retribution. It's choc full of smut and poetry, but there is nothing important plot wise, so you are free to skip it if you want. It's your choice._

_Thank you to the wonderful people who have been leaving reviews, you make my day. As for everyone else who's reading, I didn't leave many reviews either before I started writing my own fic.'s but that's not going to stop me asking if you liked it. I just hope you are enjoying this as much as I am. Thanks for visiting._

_P.S. I published this chapter last night but was rather dissatisfied with it. Then I had a very useful review _from _lezzles1956 in which she mentioned missing out on the reactions of the set. It was a light bulb moment for me. I realised that I'd handled the end of the story all wrong. So this is the new version. I think it's much better. Huge thank you to Lezzles1956._

xxxx

Monday Night

Once Muriel's doctor was in attendance, the company had adjourned to the kitchen. Mrs Drewer then proved herself to be as much a gem as her husband, when she provided, tea and other liquid refreshments plus an assorted range of sandwiches at almost a moment's notice. The group sat quietly around the kitchen table, they were all feeling just a little shocked; to see a young woman in such a terrible state.

Cec, sipped at his mug of beer thoughtfully and then broke the silence. "I reckon someone's been hurting that girl, Miss." Cec was well known to have a soft heart for life's victims.

"Yes, Cec, I'm very much afraid you're right."

"Do you know who it is Miss? Can you put a stop it?"

Phryne was touched by the man's obvious faith in her abilities. "Nothing would please me more than to deal with that particular monster, but unfortunately he's out of my reach."

"Dead?" Burt piped up hopefully.

"Near enough. England." Jack could feel Phryne's seething anger at the thought of St Ives continuing his reign of terror. He echoed those feelings. He reached out and took hold of her hand where it was resting on the table. She was glad for the comfort and turned to Jack with a small smile, completely missing Burt's startled grin and sudden eyeball conversation with his mate.

"Mind you... I do know some people who be more than capable of dealing with him."

"Phryne, please try and remember that I'm a servant of the law."

"Sorry Jack." But the little by-play had lifted the mood of the company.

Andrew Richard's return with Harold Simpson shortly after had required some fast explanations but as Harold and Meredith would need to accompany Muriel back to the hospital and Jack would need to have his arm seen to, it was decided that Phryne would return on the following day to speak to the set as a whole.

xxxx

Tuesday Mid Morning.

When Phryne, Albury and Dot arrived at the Richards home the next day, they found the full set in attendance and in a fine ferment. The women's faces were showing various levels of hostility, except for Jack's sister Julia. Phryne's heart sunk a little, she had known Julia would be hurt by the Phryne's deception, especially in light of the fact that Phryne had attempted to elicit information from her. Of course Jack had reassure her that his sister was a reasonable woman and would five all once she understood the situation, but that didn't make it easier to see such a look on her new friend's face.

The men were also somewhat discomposed, though their focus appeared to be their wives. No one enjoys being made to feel a dupe and the fact that the women had been keeping secrets under their noses for months was clearly not appreciated.

Once the newcomers had seated themselves, Phryne took a big breath and began.

"First thing I need, to say is that we know that you ladies have been keeping secrets and that's been with the best of intentions. I understand exactly why you felt it was necessary and though I'm still missing some of the details, I think I can guess why you might have been feeling so wary of Albury as well." She paused to allow for the rumble of reaction that went through the room. "The problem is that keeping Muriel's secret has done more harm than good and it has to end."

Meredith Simpson reacted angrily, clearly ready to put Miss Fisher in her place but Phryne held up her hand. "Mrs Simpson, I accept that you feel the need to protect your sister's reputation but let's be realistic here; more than half the people in this room already have at least some idea of what's happened and I'm sure that you can trust your husbands not to let it get out any further."

Meredith Simpson and her friends looked around the room at their husbands, Miss Fisher was right of course.

She turned to her husband, who was standing behind her. "I'm sorry Harold, I know I should have told you but, well it wasn't that I didn't trust you... I just couldn't bear the idea of you knowing... not on top of everything else." Harold Simpson smiled gently at the woman he adored and took her hand in reassurance. Similar exchanges were happening around the room. Phryne glanced at the obviously nervous Albury and smiled, they really were a nice set of people. It was going to turn our alright.

"So," Miss Fisher addressed the room. "I'm going to tell you Muriel's story. There are some things I don't know yet, I'll need you to fill in some of the detail Mrs Simpson."

Meredith Simpson thought for a moment and then nodded her agreement.

"So we start when Muriel Smythe met Algernon St Ives, Albury's half brother."

"Sorry to interrupt you so soon Miss Fisher," Margot Haines interjected, "but if you're after the truth here, shouldn't you start with when Albury met Andrew."

Andrew Richards was not going to let that statement get past him. "No Margot. In actual fact, Albury and I didn't meet until quite some time later." This caused some consternation amongst the woman, they'd definitely been told differently. Phryne wasn't surprised, it fit with her theory.

"Yes, I'm afraid that Muriel met Algernon first and that was very bad luck for her, because Algernon St Ives is as close to evil as a human being can get." There was no surprise from the group this time.

"How did they actually manage to cross paths Mrs Simpson? Do you know?"

"Muriel and some of her friend snuck away from school one night to attend someone's older brother's birthday party. He was there and was apparently very charming."

"People like him often are, that's how they manage to lure their victims in close. Well... so they met and she was probably dazzled but then Mr Simpson here somehow got wind of the fact that someone unsuitable was sniffing around his sister-in-law."

"Yes, I'd been in London on business and was due to sail home the next day. I took Mirry out to lunch and she was very starry eyed but strangely reluctant to speak about the cause. Naturally, I smelled a rat and asked Andrew to keep an eye out for her."

"There was no sign of St Ives when I saw her."

Meredith Simpson interjected. "He was in Paris I believe, Mirry mentioned it."

"So, when a handsome young man, paid a bit of attention in the absence of her beau, Muriel reacted in the manner of fickle sixteen year old girls everywhere and fell _in love_."

"And then I met Albury."

"Yes, and I believe Muriel actually introduced you? Poor Muriel, she must have been heartbroken when she realised that she'd lost her chance with you."

"She never had a chance in the first place Miss Fisher, she was like a kid sister to me."

"Of course, but that didn't change the way she felt." Phryne address Mrs Simpson again. "Am I right in thinking that was when St Ives came back on the scene?"

"Yes."

"And he would have learned about Muriel's connection to his half sister? Or did he already know?"

"I'm not sure, she never said."

"Never mind. What I can guess though, is that he seduced her." Mrs Simpson went rather white but nodded her head.

"And from what I know from Albury, St Ives likes to hurt people. He would have been very cruel about it." Again, deeply uncomfortable, Meredith nodded.

"So the inevitable consequence was that, terribly hurt and ashamed, poor Muriel found that she was in trouble."

"She was still in love with the bastard. She thought it was all her fault and she thought..." she trailed off.

"What? Mrs Simpson? What did Muriel think?"

"That... that Albury had asked him to seduce her. That Albury had wanted to get Andrew away from Muriel and had asked her brother to help."

"No! That's not true! I haven't spoken to him in years. I don't want to! I would never put him near another young girl. I know what he's like, what he'd do to her..." Devastated, Albury was quickly wrapped in her husband's arms and she collapsed in floods of tears against his chest. Andrew glared at the room in general, daring his friends to say another word. The set looked universally horrified, stunned into stillness. They fully understood what Albury had just revealed about her relationship with her half-brother.

Julia, who like everyone else in the room, was looking quite ill; was the first to move. She stood up and walked over to kneel by Albury's chair. "Albury, I'm so sorry. We should have seen for ourselves that you weren't the demon Muriel had us believe you were. I'm so sorry." The rest of the women in the set each echoed Julia's apology and eventually her tears dried enough for her to send a watery smile around the room and take Julia's hand in a tacit acceptance of the general apology.

Phryne took up the tale again. "I'm only guessing at the rest but I'm assuming that the pregnancy was ended and there were consequences that meant Muriel ended up in hospital?"

"It wasn't her choice Miss Fisher, Muriel wanted the baby."

"And she wanted St Ives to marry her, in spite of the way he'd been treating her."

"She was in love with him and besides..."

"She'd found someone else to blame?" Phryne shot a look at Albury who was looking like she'd been through the mill, Meredith followed her glance as if in confirmation. "People like St Ives are very good at finding someone else to take the blame for his actions. That's part of what makes him so dangerous."

"So, St Ives made her end the end the pregnancy."

"St Ives _ended_ the pregnancy himself." The comment was a shocking spark that sped across the room though the people who hadn't know that fact. Dot and the three other Catholics in the room crossed themselves in defence against such evil. Dot shuddered, memory of her own encounter with Butcher George the abortionist strong in her mind. The idea that Muriel had been treated in such a way by her own lover, was horrifying. Mrs Simpson continued. "Then he left her to die, alone in his apartment. If the neighbours hadn't heard her calling for help..." Meredith then went on to describe terrible time after, when infection and loss of blood had threatened her sister's life. The tragedy that, after winning the struggle to survive, Muriel had broken down when told that she would never again be able to bear a child. Months in a private asylum until the doctors had felt she was well enough to be sent to live with her sister in Australia. But, the promise of a fresh start, had been destroyed when Albury and Andrew had decided to buy the house next door to the Simpson's.

"I wondered about that." Phryne had thought it strange that Muriel had been sent to live so close to the woman she considered her enemy.

"Albury and I _had_ planned on settling in England Miss Fisher."

Meredith was able to explain further. "By the time we found out that Andrew's plans had changed, Mirry was already on her way, it was too late to stop her."

"And you couldn't send her back to England because... "

"Well mainly because she was terrified of St Ives and begged us not to. She wouldn't budge, even when we told her that Andrew and Albury would be settling here."

"Let me guess," Phryne didn't need to be psychic to deduce the rest, "she started to show signs of improvement after that."

Mrs Simpson was shamefaced. "It's obvious now, but at the time I didn't question it. You see Mirry was always a very open person and scrupulously honest. It never occurred to me not to believe what I was seeing. She started talking about, letting go of the past, about forgiving Albury and moving on. She was very convincing, even her doctor had no trouble believing her."

Meredith turned to Albury again. "I'm sorry Albury, I had no idea. She wasn't strong and didn't want to see anyone but she seemed so much better. I see now that she was behind everything. She must have been the one who pushed you down the stairs that night. All I can say is that I promise you that I didn't even have an inkling of the truth." Meredith didn't like to add that she'd assumed Albury had been deliberately trying to cause trouble; just as she'd supposedly done for Muriel.

Albury smiled kindly and looked around at her husband's friends. "I understand... I really do. You were just trying to protect your sister. Natural enough, considering what you'd been told, you saw me as a viper in the nest. If I'd been in your position, I would have done the exact same thing. You must have been at a complete loss over what to do with me, you poor souls." The effect of Albury's generous spirit was like a healing breeze spreading through the hearts of the people who would now become her true friends. And one by one, they stood to welcome her properly to their set with warm hugs and kisses.

Phryne moved out of the way of the crowd and found herself standing next to Julia. "I'm sorry Julia, can you forgive me?"

"I don't know Phryne, it's very awkward... But I'm afraid, for the sake of Mr Butler's excellent cocktails, I feel I must find it in me to forgive you." Her smile was so much like her brother's at that moment that Phryne's heart gave an extra leap as she warmly hugged her new friend.

"Thank you my dear. And let me say, you are welcome to come and sample another cocktail at any time."

xxxx

Tuesday Midday.

Jack was just finishing his latest pile of paperwork when a phone call came in.

"Jack? It's Rosie." Jack's ex-wife sounded upset.

"Rosie? Is something wrong?"

"Ah, I don't want to say over the phone, can you come and see me or perhaps meet me somewhere... It's important."

"I'm not able to get away right now Rosie. Can't it wait until I get off duty?"

"I wouldn't ask if it could wait Jack. I need to speak to you right now."

"Well, I have a meeting in an hour," Jack didn't like to mention it was with the new Chief Commissioner of Police, "can you come here?"

"Yes, if that all you can manage. I'll be there as soon as I can." She hung up the phone.

Rosie Sanderson arrived at the station only 20 minutes later and was immediately shown into Jack's office. Her ex-husband could see quite clearly that something was terribly wrong; Rosie was pale and shaking and her skin was misted with perspiration.

"Rosie! You're not well! Is it...?" Deeply concerned, he remembered how it had been when she'd lost their baby. Jack hastened to seat her in a chair and stayed close holding her hand in his.

"I'm fine Jack, we're both fine. I've just had a terrible shock." She let go of his hand and fumbled around in her purse to extract a folded sheet of paper which she then handed to him.

Jack's stomach froze when he saw that the paper had letters pasted on it.

Blackmail!

"Somebody knows Jack, they know about the baby."

xxxx

_Hi all,_

_As you know the Albury/Muriel story has been pretty complex. I think I've tied up all the loose ends but if I've missed anything or something just doesn't make sense, please let me know so that I can fix it._

_Thanks_


	35. Chapter 35

Speedwell Tea and Newsprint

_I pay homage to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for creating and inspiring all that is Phryne and friends._

_The last chapter (34) has had a big rewrite since I first published it. You might want to go back and re-read it if you haven't already._

_I know I've got you all used to seeing a chapter every day (for that matter, I am too), but I'm having a lot of trouble writing at the moment; busy as well as the fact that I'm feeling a bit disheartened. Anyway, this is a tiny chapter, just to give you a taste of what Rosie's up to. I'll add to it as soon as I can._

_Cheers_

xxxx

Rosie Sanderson watched as her ex-husband donned his leather gloves before carefully unfolding the letter and laying it out flat on his desk.

She could have told him that there was no chance of finding any fingerprints but hers. After all she had worn gloves when she'd cut out and pasted all the letters on the page.

"YOU PAY OR I TELL ABOUT BABY

£200 IN BROWN PAPER

RUBBISH BIN

MAIN ENTRANCE

FLINDERS ST STATION

4 OCLOCK TODAY"

She'd also been wearing gloves when she'd bought a plain writing set from Coles and again when she'd purchased The Argus from two different news stands. The first time she'd even touched what she'd created with bare hands was when she had _found_ the letter in the mailbox that morning.

She watched Jack examine the envelope, which just had the name SANDERSON (also in news print) pasted on the front. _You won't find anything there either._ Rosie reflected that it was rather handy have a father in the police force (even a disgraced one), she certainly knew more than the average person about forensic science.

"Hmm, cheap notepaper and envelope, probably from Coles." Jack looked up at his ex-wife. "Has anyone handled this except you?"

"No, I haven't shown anyone Jack."

"And you didn't think to wear gloves?"

"Oh...oh I'm sorry, It didn't even occur to me." Rosie's voice was shaking and her heart was fluttering in her chest like a wild bird. She wondered if she'd drunk too much Speedwell tea. It was only supposed to make her perspire. She was starting to feel rather unwell.

"And it arrived this morning?" Nod

"With the post?"

"I don't know. It was in the box when I collected the mail." Rosie widened her eyes and shook her head. "Jack. I don't understand how anyone found out about me."

"You haven't told anyone?"

"No, not even Sylvie. The only people that know, are you and me."

"And Doctor Sullivan?"

"Well yes, of course, but..."

"His rooms were broken into on Saturday night. It looks as if someone had gone through his patient records."

"Oh God Jack!' Rosie blinked rapidly as she bit the inside of her cheek really hard, her eyes started to water. She took a deep breath and held it, not meeting Jack's eyes. She was the image of someone trying very hard to be brave and not cry. "What am I going to do?"

"Try not to worry Rosie. Just let me handle it."

"Do you need me to get the money? I can take it out of father's account."

"You can't give in to blackmail. Once you do, it never stops. They'll bleed you dry."

"But Jack, what choice do I have?" Rosie was amazed to find the tears flowing for real. The very idea of exposure terrified her. She had to find a way to keep Sidney's baby without risking everything. This had to work. She thought about Sidney, about their last kiss. She thought about him dying at the end of the hangman's rope. Then she thought about her shame and she started to shake. She felt so sick.

Though he hid it well, Jack's heart had always been susceptible to a woman's tears and this time was no exception. He was moving to comfort her when Rosie's complexion went green. Jack changed direction immediately to snatch up the fire bucket in corner of the room, he reached her only just in time. As she was being spectacularly sick, Rosie reflected that Speedwell tea might have its uses but she was never going to drink it again.

xxxx

_Note:_

_Writing set – notepaper and envelopes_

_The Argus –Melbourne newspaper._

_Speedwell tea – a herbal remedy used amongst many things to induce sweating._


	36. Chapter 36

Plots Within Plots

_I pay homage to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for creating and inspiring all that is Phryne and friends._

_Thank you so much to everyone who submitted reviews over the last couple of days. It did the trick and I've finally managed to write the scene that was frightening me so badly. I would like to thank you all individually but I'm afraid of missing someone. Besides, I got out of bed to finish this (I'll thank TaleWeaver's inspiring review of Chapter 35 for that) and I can hardly keep my eyes open._

_I hope this all makes sense._

_Enjoy._

_xxxx_

Jack was back at his desk staring at the Pork Pie that'd he'd selected for lunch. It would be a shame to waste it on a disinterested appetite, he returned it to the lunch tin provided by the Fisher household and took a sip of his tea instead and contemplated his afternoon. After arranging for Rosie to be driven home (carefully rinsed bucket on loan) by one of the Constables he had only just managed to make his appointment with the new Chief Commissioner of Police. In some ways it had been rather a surprising interview. Chief Commissioner Anderson had bluntly addressed the issue of Phryne Fisher.

"I understand Robinson, that you have been regularly collaborating with a Private Detective."

Jack stiffened, very much afraid that he knew what was coming. "Yes Sir, she's proved to be invaluable."

"So I've heard... I believe she had a role in the raid on the Pandarus?" The Commissioner smiled, possibly amused by the small signs of discomfort on his subordinate's face. "She's a charming woman, Miss Fisher, I've met her on a number of occasions you know. Highly intelligent and quite single minded I think. I've heard her described as utterly fearless and I doubt that there are many occasions when she doesn't get her own way. Of course, being so beautiful _does_ help." Jack's face was a complete blank as his superior leant towards him and spoke in a lowered voice. "Just keep it professional when on a case Robinson and don't let her do anything to compromise our chances in court." The Commissioner leant back in his chair again "And Mrs Anderson asks that you both join us for dinner, next week if you're available?"

Jack let out the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding and agreed to consult Phryne on the matter. He wasn't surprised that Commissioner Anderson saw Phryne and him as a couple, gossip had seen them paired long ago, but the fact that his superior had offered tacit approval of the Lady Detective's continued involvement in cases astounded him. Still, it should make his life a little less complicated, especially as people found their suspicions of a relationship confirmed.

Jack had just finished his cup of tea when Constable Hugh Collins knocked and entered his office.

"Inspector... That blackmail letter you wanted examined only had one set of fingerprints on it. Are you sure that you don't want me to check if they're on file Sir?"

"No thank you Collins. I already know who _they_ belong to. Did you find anything else?"

"Cheap paper and envelopes, matching those we have on file from Coles. Nothing on or marking either and the letters match print from 'The Argus'. Probably last Saturday's paper sir as the name Sanderson on the envelope was a complete word. " Hugh didn't have to add that the name Sanderson had been splashed all over the evening news on Saturday, there was a copy of the paper still sitting on the Inspector's deck. Hugh then placed a thin brown paper wrapped parcel on the Inspectors desk. "Here's the money you requisitioned, Sir"

"Thank you Collins." Jack picked up the parcel and opened one end to count £100 in £5 notes before signing the paperwork, Collins had also produced. "Right," he looked at the clock, "it's time for you and Smith and Lake to get into mufti. We need to be in place at Flinders St by half past three o'clock. Have you found a young lady to deliver the package for us?"

"Yes Sir, Lake's girl was happy to help..."

Hugh looked uncomfortable, like he want to say something, but the older man didn't want to have to explain his reluctance to ask Miss Fisher or even Dot to help with the case. "That's all Collins, thank you." Jack was actually feeling rather uncomfortable himself as Hugh left the room. His promise to Rosie not to tell Miss Fisher about the baby, hung like a millstone around his neck. Every action he took felt like a betrayal of Phryne's trust and he hated it. And now, even worse, thanks to the blackmailer his plan to save Rosie's reputation was unravelling. There was no point in any of it if he couldn't find a way to plug the leak.

Jack checked the clock again. Time to go! _Please God let this work._

xxxx

When the butler opened the front door, a very grim looking Jack Robinson asked to speak to his ex-wife. He was immediately shown into the Sitting Room where Rosie was curled up in front of the fire reading.

"Inspector Robinson to see you miss."

Rosie looked up into the angry face of her former husband and went white.

"Jack?"

...

"We missed him Rosie. Somehow he must have realised we were watching, he didn't even try to collect the money." Jack was so angry with himself that he was speaking through clenched teeth. "We waited until the cleaners came through to empty the bin before we gave up hope. No blackmailer is going to risk losing his loot in the midst of all that muck." He paused, expecting, tears or anger or... something, but Rosie was strangely calm and just held out her hand to take his, smiling gently.

"It's all right Jack." Suddenly he simply felt sad and empty. He enveloped her hand in both of his and knelt beside her chair: the picture of a penitent praying for forgiveness. Rosie reached out her hand as if to offer comfort; she was feeling quite guilty about what she was putting him through. He really was rather a dear, not a patch on Sidney when it came to excitement, by he'd always tried to do his best by her. Rosie let her hand drop back into her lap, this was not time for tea and sympathy. She needed to worry about the task in hand.

"So what now?"

Jack straightened and moved to sit beside her on the sofa, still holding her hand. "We wait, he'll probably contact you again soon. In the meantime, we follow the leads we have."

"What leads?"

"The break in at Donaldson's rooms; the twenty other patients who had their files stolen are also potential targets."

"And what will I do if that doesn't work?"

"Excuse me Miss Sanderson, but there's a gentleman on the telephone wishing to speak to you. He says it's urgent but he doesn't want to leave his name."

"Very well Mr Fallon. I won't be a moment Jack."

But a policeman's instinct for trouble was kicking in and Jack rose from the chair seconds after Rosie and followed her to the telephone. "I think I'll come with you, if you don't mind."

Rosie picked up the receiver and Jack leant in to listen.

"Hello?"

"Bitch, do you think I can't spot a copper a mile off. You owe me £200 now and you'd better not try the same trick again. Same time tomorrow at the rotunda on St Kilda pier. And remember, no cops this time, or else."

"Uh, yes, I understand." The caller hung up abruptly as Rosie shakily put the receiver back in its cradle. She looked at Jack. "If I pay this once, will it give you more time to find him?"

Though it wasn't a thought that pleased him, Jack agreed. "It'll give me a chance to trace the call at any rate." Rosie knew _that _wouldn't work, Sidney's contact had promised to use a public telephone, wear gloves and carefully disguise his appearance.

As they settled back into the Sitting Room with cups of hot coco, Rosie started to talk about how she was feeling. "I'm so scared Jack. I'm afraid that people will find out; that I will be shunned by everyone I know, that my own sister will turn her back on me. I'll have nothing left and know that I will have to live with this fear hanging over me for the rest of my life." Her eyes pleaded for Jack's understanding. "I've been in constant turmoil since I found out. And now, what I'm most afraid of has happened, someone knows... I can't keep paying him off Jack, we both know that never works in the long term. And if that's the case, what alternative am I left with? Exile?" she shivered. "I find that idea almost as unbearable." Rosie took a hurried breath as if steeling herself. "Look, I know it's not what either of us wants but;" the rest came out in a blurred rush. "Will you marry me Jack?"

Jack Robinson, 16 years as a policeman on the streets, veteran of the Great War and a long and unhappy marriage; only just manage to keep the astonishment off his face. He took his ex-wife's hand and squeezed it in sympathy as he shook his head. "My dear girl, marriage will not deter the blackmailer, you know that. After all it's not just about the lack of a wedding ring is it?"

"You mean because the baby is Sidney's?... But there's no way he could know that!"

"Rosie, he has your records, of course he knows."

"No, he can't know. He..." Rosie blushed and hung her head. "The records... they say the baby is yours."

Cool, calm and collected Jack, was visibly shocked. "They what?!"

"I know, I know, I shouldn't have done it. But Jack, I just couldn't stand the idea of telling Dr Donaldson that the baby is Sidney's, not after everything he's done."

"So you lied to him?" No wonder Donaldson had congratulated him yesterday.

"I'm afraid that's not the only thing I told him." Jack just looked at her. "I might have implied that I'd been working with you for months to expose Sidney's activities." At least she had the decency to blush over her appalling behaviour. "I'm sorry, I was being a coward. I'm still being a coward. I didn't plan it this way; but... don't you see? Marrying you would solve all my problems."

Though her lie appalled him, Jack _could_ see the merit of what Rosie was saying but... he started to shake his head. "No Rosie. I'm sorry, but no, I can't marry you."

Rosie, was not surprised.

xxxx

_Note:_

_Mufti – aka Civvies Everyday clothes worn by people who are normally in uniform. Mufti seems to have been more commonly used in Melbourne in the 20's._


	37. Chapter 37

An Evening At Home

_I pay homage to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for creating and inspiring all that is Phryne and friends._

_I've lifted the description of Phryne's bed straight out of Ms Greenwoods book Flying Too High. I always liked that bed much better than the one in the show (and so did Phryne)._

_Please Review. They really do make a great difference. Sorry I haven't replied to many of the reviews that you've all left over the last couple of days. I'm very busy at the moment and it's been a choice between replying or writing. I figured you'd all prefer writing._

_Cheers_

xxxx

Jack Robinson's heart was racing as he broke out into a fine sweat. Every muscle in his body was under tension as he angled down and lifted his hips to get better leverage. All he could think about was the glorious burn, his eyes stinging with unshed tears as he worked. A thousand carnal demons bit with iced air at his exposed skin, urging him to go harder, faster. It was as if he was flying, no longer chained to the earth. He felt free, he was alive and he trembled at the near ecstasy of it all. Harder, faster, just a little bit more. As he reached the summit, Jack flung back his head and let out a shout of triumph to the drizzling rain, proclaiming his release to the world. Then arms spread wide, eyes half closed to the empty street, he coasted down the road that would take him to the place he most wanted to be.

xxxx

The cyclist was tired but still exhilarated as he opened the gate and wheeled his Roadster through to the rear of Phryne Fishers house. He'd desperately needed to clear the tangled cobwebs of his ex-wife's problems from his mind and the hard, cold ride had done the trick. He leant the bicycle against the red brick wall before he knocked on the kitchen door.

"Inspector!" Mr Butler was surprised out of his usual detachment at the sight of the mud, grime and sweat covered, figure standing before him in a singlet and shorts.

"Sorry Mr Butler."

"Is everything all right sir?"

"Nothing to worry about, I've just been for a ride." He indicated his bicycle. "Could I trouble you for some cleaning cloths and the key to the shed please Mr Butler?"

"Of course sir." Mr B. quickly fetched Jack's requirements and hurried to collect a thick robe and prepare a hot drink; the rider would be feeling the icy air by the time he was done.

Jack worked quickly in the chilly night, cleaning the jet black machine before securing it in the shed at the bottom of the garden. Even so, he was starting to shiver by the time he'd wiped off the worst of the mud festooning his limbs and he gratefully wrapped himself in Mr Butler's second best dressing gown before stepping into the warm embrace of the kitchen. Dot who was sitting at the kitchen table wearing a pretty pink wrapper and peeling potatoes, smiled in welcome as the Inspector sank into a chair and wrapped his cold reddened hands around a hot mug of Bonox.

"Good evening Dot, is Miss Fisher down yet?" He sipped the warm broth and sighed as the heat spread from his throat to his stomach and into his bones.

"Hello Inspector. Miss Phryne is upstairs having a nap before dinner. She's had a busy day" Dot's eyes twinkled "and we are expecting guests."

Jack wasn't exactly delighted by that idea of company, asked who was expected. The answer cheered him immensely.

"I believe it's your sister and her husband, Inspector."

"Well in that case, I'm going to need to clean up. I'd better get a move on." He drained the mug as quickly as the heat would allow, wiped the back of his hand across his still tingling lips and made for the stairs. But when Jack opened the door to his lover's bedroom, he stopped in surprise. Miss Fisher had indeed had a busy day!

The room was transformed. In pride of place was a striking four poster bed draped in black silk and embroidered in leaves whose colour was echoed by mossy green sheets. Jack remembered when he'd mentioned being a little uncomfortable that past lovers had slept in Phryne's bed. Truth was, though he'd been embarrassed to admit it, the thought actually bothered him quite a lot. At the time though, he'd been grateful for Phryne's apparent dismissal of the problem and had determined to overcome his feelings. But now it looked like Phryne had cared more than she'd let him see. Could she have really changed her room for him? Jack's heart overflowed as his eyes sought out her still form. She lay under a mound of bedding, curled up like a small child in the big bed, one hand tucked under her cheek. He yearned to lean down and kiss her awake, to tell her how much her kind gesture had touched him but in his filthy state, the only place he was headed was the bath.

Jack was just stepping into the steaming eucalypt scented water when she wondered in, yawning and slipping out of her silk gown to leave it in a black puddle on the bathroom floor.

Gracefully she climbed into the opposite end of the large bath as his adoring eyes drank in the sight of her lovely form.

"Hello Inspector." She smiled, reaching for the large bath sponge and the Lux soap.

"Hello Miss Fisher." His grin matched hers as she lathered the sponge and began to wash his cold chest.

"You look like you've been having fun without me Jack." She eyed the flecks of mud on his face and the large streak from neck to upper arm. Phryne keen eyes noted the gap where his undershirt had protected his skin from the muck; "and wearing only your singlet no less." She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Miss Fisher, don't you know by now? Fun always requires your presence and dress is optional." He leered, he actually leered at her! Phryne chuckled and Jack grin flashed again. "Actually, I went for a ride." He face grew serious. "I needed to clear my head."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I do, but not now. Later... Now come here Miss Fisher, it's been too long since I kissed you." He reached out and drew her into his arms, wanting nothing more than to be close to her and bask in her regard.

As she snuggled into him, Phryne remembered to ask. "How do you like our new bed Inspector?"

Jack's whole face was lit by a delighted smile. He cupped her face in his hand, bought her mouth to his and whispered against her lips. "Thank you Phryne. It's perfect and... so... are... you."

xxxx

They'd had to hurry by the time they climbed out of the cooling bath. Phryne's guests, Jack's little sister and brother-in-law were expected very soon. Phryne was brushing her nearly dry hair as she watched Jack dress in a dark grey suit and tie in shade of blue and grey.

"Very sheik!" As he smiled at her word play, she bit her dark red lip and shot him a come hither look which he pretended not to see. Phryne stood and sauntered over to her wardrobe, allowing her robe to part and reveal oyster coloured camisole set and a flash of pearl topped garters. Jack closed his eyes for a moment and wished that they'd made better use the bath, Phryne had clearly come to the same conclusion and that meant she was in a dangerous mood. She selected a simple grey velvet gown and matched it with a fringed Spanish shawl that (by no coincidence) was an exact match in colour to his tie. Just before they left the room, Phryne mischievously kissed Jack on the corner of his mouth and Jack, who was not accustomed to the hazards of lipstick, had the honour of greeting highly amused Julia and George, sporting a dark red lip print.

"Red really doesn't suit you big brother." Julia smirked as she reached out and smudged the print. Jack flushed and scrabbled for his handkerchief as Phryne and Julia giggled. George thought his brother-in-law was a fortunate man to be marked by the lovely Miss Fisher.

It proved to be a pleasant evening, wine and conversation flowing freely. They laughed over the Crêpes la crème de homard when Julia retold the story of the Modern Major General (much to her brother's mortification) and debated the merits of a variety of poetry and prose as they enjoyed their Beef en Croûtes. But when as Mr Butler's pièce de résistance, Cerises Flambé au Kirsch arrived the evening took on a serious note.

They'd been discussing Phryne's habit of attracting murders, when George, who was not known for his tact, suddenly remarked that he'd heard George Sanderson was to be charged with the murder of a doorman from some club.

Jack looked uncomfortable but answered. "Yes, so I heard this morning." He looked at Phryne. "The doorman from the Imperial, Maurie Bourke." Phryne remembered him. George Sanderson had shot him claiming that he'd though Bourke had been about to pull a gun. Of course in light of later events, Sanderson had probably killed the man to prevent him from revealing that Sidney Fletcher had possession of the box of blackmail items.

Then George really put his foot in it. "Poor Rosie, I don't know how she's going to cope, what with the baby and everything."

Julia had glared and kicked him under the table and George looked mortified. "I'm sorry Jack, I wasn't thinking."

Jack accepted the apology. In truth George had done him a tremendous favour. Jack had kept his promise, but providence had again intervened and he was free of the dreadful burden of the secret. Jack looked at Phryne where she sat across from him at the table. How would she feel about him keeping such a secret from her? But the news had not been unexpected. When Jack had mentioned that Rosie had a problem that she was afraid of other people hearing about, it had not been that difficult to guess. She nodded at Jack and smiled. She understood and they would discuss it later.

xxxx

Wrapper – wrap around apron.

Bonox – Brand of Beef extract. When mixed with hot water it makes instant broth.

Lux soap – popular brand of bath soap.

Sheik – Handsome men were often describe as a Sheik. Phryne's word play was to substitute the word for chic.

Crêpes la crème de homard – Thin French pancakes with lobster in cream sauce.

Beef en Croûtes – French dish. Beef fillet with a paste of mushroom and tomato, wrapped in puff pastry.

Pièce de résistance - showpiece

Cerises Flambé au Kirsch – Cherries soaked in Kirsch and set on fire.


	38. Chapter 38

Said the Spider to the Fly

_I have adored Kerry Greenwood's Phryne Fisher for nearly 20 years and was quite put out when the ABC dismissed the gorgeous Lin Chung. I have long since forgiven them for that sin as Phryne and Jack are even better. However, if the ABC doesn't finish what it started, they may find themselves on my blacklist forever. It's like damn Firefly all over again._

_Sorry to all of you again who've become used to daily updates. It's been one of those weeks. I've caught up on some sleep now though, and am raring to go._

_Thank you to Frienze whose lovely fic Soft Hours inspired my Phryne's use of Jack as a pillow._

_To the Guest reviewer who suggested that Jack looked chic rather than sheik. Handsome men were often described as sheiks in the 20's and I think Phryne, as a French speaker, was enjoying a little word play. I have now edited to explain better. Thank you._

_Please review, it really does help me keep at the typeface._

_xxxx_

Jack and Phryne were tucked up cosily on the loveseat in her parlour enjoying their usual nightcap. Phryne was languid, draped along the length of the seat, using Jack's lap as a pillow. Her bare toes, hanging over the end of the sofa, closest to the fire were soaking up the delicious warmth. They were silent, listening to the pop and crackle of the flames and the drum of the heavy rain.

Jack looked down at Phryne's serene face. "You're not angry?"

"Of course I'm not Jack. Though I am a little offended that you'd think I would be."

"In my experience most women..."

"Jack Robinson, don't you dare finish that sentence!" She slapped the back of her hand across his chest in protest and then soothed the spot with her hand, enjoying the feel of hard muscle under the fabric.

Jack's face went rather blank as it was wont to do under such circumstances. Phryne's exploring fingers were creating little trails of delight across his skin. It was exquisitely distracting. He opened his mouth, wondering how to explain but she spoke first.

"I understand why Rosie wouldn't want anyone to know and why she wouldn't want me in particular to know." _I probably understand it better than you do my dearest man._"Besides, didn't you tell me that you'd made a promise? I would never expect you to break your word Jack."

"But I should have never made such a promise in the first place. It was wrong of me to put myself in that position. I should have thought more carefully about what I was promising."

"No, I can't see it that way Jack, we don't owe each other those sorts of obligations. We're together out of mutual love and respect, but that doesn't give us the right to know all of the other's most intimate concerns."

Jack knew he should be relieved by Phryne's assurance but he found himself feeling rather bereft; he'd thought they meant more to each other than that. For the first time since becoming lovers, Jack felt a twinge of the old emptiness.

Phryne, oblivious to the hurt she just inadvertently caused him, continued blithely. "So am I right in assuming that Rosie asked for your help?" a thought suddenly occurred to her. "She didn't want '_an address'_ did she?"

Jack shook his head. "No, thank God." He then explained the plan he'd come up with where Rosie would leave to have the baby in anonymity and apparently 'fall in love' with an indigent child and decide to adopt. Jack took a sip of his whisky, the fingers of his free hand twining with Phryne's. It was quite a relief to find this conversation going so smoothly.

"So when did Rosie ask you to marry her?" Jack choked and made the discovery that whisky in the nostrils is not fun.

"How?!"

"Obvious really." Miss Fisher did enjoy tormenting Jack. "I can read your mind."

"I'm absolutely sure that marriage to _Rosie_ is not on my mind."

Phryne was distracted from their conversation by the strange emphasis on his ex-wife's name. She sat up suddenly, feeling a little panicked.

"Jack you do know that I have no intention of ever getting married don't you? I don't do domestic."

Jack barely blinked at the sudden change of topic. "No, really?! Well that's so unexpected. Ouch!" He playfully fended off the swipe she took at his chest again. "Would you kindly refrain from hitting me Miss Fisher"

"Looks like your rather enjoy it to me." She stroked the spot that she'd been aiming for, liking his response.

"Of course I know you don't want to get married Phryne. I can't pretend that fact doesn't make me a little sad." Phryne was surprised by her confused emotional response to his words but Jack continued. "God knows I want to spend every moment I can with you beloved. I want to wake up beside you and hold you as you fall asleep. I want to hold you close, knowing that I belong to someone and never feel lonely again." He bought her fingers to his mouth and kissed every one, he spoke very carefully. "I'm sure that any marriage between us Phryne would hardly be of the domestic type but... in fact... the truth is... I'm not sure I want to get married either. Especially not an extremely wealthy Honourable lady."

"Jack! Surely you don't care what people think?"

"No, but I do care what I think." Jack face was a little sad. "I'm not as poor as most policemen Phryne thanks to my grandmother's legacy but I can't even begin to match your lifestyle. I couldn't bear to feel like a kept man. I would despise myself, don't you see?"

She did. Jack was more capable than most men of loving a modern woman. He would be able to accept the fact that she'd had lovers in the past, independence of thought and deed but he would not easily discard that last male bastion of being the provider. Phryne was surprise though to find that this did not please her as much as she would expect. She struggled to find something to say and was grateful when Jack let her off the hook.

"Look, I'm not sure that either of us is quite ready to have this conversation. Let's leave it for now." Phryne was happy to oblige. She took as sip of her drink before laying her head back down in his lap.

"So Rosie proposed?"

"Yes. How_ did_ you know?"

"Hmmm? Oh... well, you've come up with a good plan and yet you don't seem that pleased. That tells me that there's it's taken a knock. Also, well I may not be prone to jealousy myself but I do recognise the way your ex wife looks at me."

"I'm afraid that you're on the wrong track there Phryne. Rosie doesn't feel that way about me anymore, she hasn't for a long time. That's the main reason she finally decided to ask for a divorce."

"No, I know she doesn't love you. It's more that she doesn't like no longer being the most important woman in your life."

"I think you're letting that vivid imagination get the better of you Phryne." She could see that Jack was rather irritated by her words but tried to explain.

"No it makes perfect sense. When we met that first time, in her father's study, she'd obviously heard of me and knew we had worked together. Don't you agree?"

Jack nodded. Rosie had said it was good to meet Miss Fisher at last and she'd shown no surprise to find her working with Jack.

"It was only later when she started to have a problem with me. I could smell the jealously a mile off."

"Concern, not jealously. She was worried."

"Warned you about me did she?"

"Sometimes your perspicacity frightens me."

"Let me see. There's my penchant for trouble, my loose morals, the risk to your heart and reputation?"

"Ahem... something of that...er... nature, yes."

"And yet here you are, a fly in my Parlour." Phryne's eyes sparkled. "I think I should be flattered." She reached out and drew Jack's head down to her so that she could kiss him.

Whisky and honey mingled with the scent of wool, eucalyptus and soap. Taste and smell that would become a permanent reminder of him. They were both a little breathless as they parted. Jack passed his whisky glass to his other hand, leaving him free to stroke her glossy hair. It was a while before they were able to focus again on the issue at hand.

"So what's gone wrong with your plans?" As he explained, the problem with the blackmailer and the failed attempt to trap him, Phryne's mind began to sort through the possibilities.

xxxx

As they climbed the stairs to her bedroom that night Phryne suddenly stopped and caught at her lovers elbow to turn him. "Jack... You said that the blackmailer gained entry by smashing in the rear door?"

"Yes?"

"But the doctor only suspected that the files had been tampered with because the cupboard wasn't locked." Jack kept a straight face. He loved they way she always assumed that no-one else could read a crime scene. "Don't you see Jack? That means the lock was picked. Why would someone with that skill need to make a forced entry?"

"You're thinking it was a clumsy attempt to make it look like an inside job?"

"Or else somebody wanted to make sure the doctor knew his files had been compromised."

Jack blinked. He hadn't thought of that.

xxxx

Come into my Parlour – "Come into my Parlour said the spider to the fly." A children's nursery rhyme used to illustrate the need to be aware of devious people (often women). Of course we know who the devious woman really is in all this!

'_an address' – code seeking an abortion._

Taken a knock – not worked out, gone wrong.


	39. Chapter 39

Back On The Investigation

_Thank you to the incomparable Kerry Greenwood, without whom the ABC would never have been inspired to create Phryne and Jack. If only they were similarly inspired to create a third season. For those of you in Australia please look up "logies vote" and go and support our show. The ABC is going to look pretty silly if it axes a Logie winner. I made every one of my friends and family vote. Sorry, everyone else, I don't think you're able to vote but it wouldn't hurt to check._

_A big thank you to all of you who are still reading and especially those of you who review and PM me. I've had a fairly up and down week but knowing you're all waiting for the next chapter has kept me writing (a lot more than I would have without you at any rate). I'd like to name you all individually but I would hate to miss someone. Better safe than sorry._

_Happy reading!_

xxxx

City South Station was abuzz the next morning.  
The disgraced Chief Commissioner's arrest for the murder had made the newspapers and Jack had received a visit from a fellow Detective Inspector, Fred Piggott who had been brought in from Russell St to take over the Pandarus case. Jack and Fred were mates, they had served together in the Great War when Fred had been one of Jack's best Warrant Officers. Their connection, forged at the battle of Passchendaele in 1917 had later deepened into a lasting friendship and Fred and his wife he been among the few friends that hadn't shunned Jack after his divorce.

"It's a bad business Jack. You're well out of it." Fred ran his hand through his thick blonde hair. "Fletcher is singing all the way to Pentridge, though not, of course a word about Sanderson."

"No surprise there Fred. I think his feelings for Rosie were pretty genuine, he wouldn't want to cause her any more pain than he already has."

Fred nodded. "I figured it'd be something along those lines." The man hesitated for a moment, he had never liked Jack's wife. "I'll say one thing for your Rosie Jack, she attracts loyal men."

"Not my Rosie anymore Freddo."

"Yes, I did hear rumours...? " Jack's face split into a wide grin, his whole face lighting up with joy. Here was one of the few people he didn't mind knowing his business.

"So it's true then, you and a toff." Fred was delighted to see his mate so happy. "Who'd have thought. So it's serious then?"

"I'm not really sure where we're headed Fred, you may have heard that Miss Fisher is somewhat... unconventional." That was one of the milder descriptions of the Hon. Miss Fisher that Fred had heard. "But yes, it is serious."

After the two men had got through the usual backslapping and promises of dinner with Fred and his wife Edith, they settled down to the business at hand.

"I could use your help Jack. We haven't got a lot on Sanderson's involvement with Fletcher. Just the evidence from the maid who heard him and Fletcher talking; and his handling of the supposed raid on the Pandarus. The maid's evidence will probably stand thanks to her employer's unstinting support but a good defence will be able to twist the raid into simple incompetence. We've got more on him for Bourke's murder, a witness has come forward to say he saw Bourke with Sanderson exchanging a box for money just before he was shot. Apart from that though, it's all pretty circumstantial."

"Especially, I suppose, since even the two police witnesses had no suspicion of his actions at the time." Jack was still cursing himself over that one.

Fred nodded.

"So what do you need me to do?"

"I need to interview Rosie and her sister."

"And you'd like me to go with you?"

xxxx

It was a good thing Inspector Piggott had decided to ask Jack to join him when speaking to Sanderson sisters.

Sylvia had completely refused to see Piggott, but had sent down permission for Jack to attend her in her private sitting room after they'd finished with her sister. As for Rosie, who had always disapproved of Jack's friendship with the man; her disdain could not have been made more clear as she answered the Inspector's questions in cold in brief sentences. Feeling decidedly embarrassed on her behalf, Jack had taken over, but had not fared much better.

"Did you, at any time suspect your father was involved in criminal activity?"

"No of course I didn't."

"Were you aware that Fletcher was involved in smuggling?"

"Surely you don't think that I would have agreed to marry him if I'd known Jack."

"Did you ever overhear any conversations between your father and Fletcher that you might consider suspicious?"

"I don't listen to other people's conversations as a rule."

Jack ignored that. "It wouldn't have been anything obvious at the time Rosie, just some small half heard comment that in retrospect could mean something."

"No."

He'd gone over everything they could think of, asked the questions in different ways, asked about specific dates, times and names. Nothing, the only thing that was clear was that Rosie had been kept in the dark and she was angry about it. She was also starting to get angry with her ex-husband.

"For goodness sake Jack, I've already told you I didn't know. You know me, you saw how upset I was when I found out what they'd been doing. Surely you can't believe I would have kept quiet about it."

When Jack had finally left to go and speak to Sylvia, Fred took to opportunity to smooth things over.

"Please forgive Jack, he's only asking these things to help you. Because of who your father is, because of who you were once married to, we need to be as thorough as possible. No one can say that we haven't investigated properly." Rosie calmed down.

"Yes, I suppose I understand... It's just been so very difficult." The detective didn't know what to say, he just nodded in sympathy and then they sat in awkward silence until Jack returned.

xxxx

Interviewing Sylvia was a very different experience. She had proved willing to talk, even eager, but inclined to ramble off in unrelated directions. Jack started with the same questions.

"Did you, at any time suspect your father was involved in criminal activity?"

"Well I always thought father was such an honest man Jack. That's why I liked Roger when I met him. I thought, this is a good man just like daddy. Of course, now I think about it, father used to tell the most terrible lies to mother." Jack was startled by this. "Why once he told mother that someone had stolen her anniversary present from his office when we all knew he'd simply forgotten to buy her one."

"Yes but no actual criminal activity?"

"Oh no, I'm sure I didn't suspect anything like that."

"Were you aware that Fletcher was involved in smuggling?"

"Well Roger and I did wonder where he got all those lovely bottles of Champagne from. Lovely, bubbly," she giggled "from France you know. I love France don't you? So... French and sophisticated, and the language..."

"Fletcher was importing Champagne?"

"Well I suppose, if you say so. Roger thought he was getting it on the black market."

"Did you ever overhear any conversations between your father and Fletcher that you might consider suspicious?"

"Oh father and Sidney were always whispering in corners and talking horses and football. It used to drive Rosie quite mad but _I_ didn't care if they wanted to gamble. Sometimes Roger likes a flutter too, that's why he gave father the money of course."

"What money? How much?"

"The money to bet on the horse silly. I suppose it was a thousand pounds. Father couldn't use his own because he's a policeman. I didn't really understand that bit Jack, why can't a policeman use his own money."

"Because some types of betting are illegal."

"Really? How strange."

"So what do you remember about this money?"

Sylvia thought for a bit. "Well, Father said it would be a sure bet and Roger thought it was a bit risky and there was something about A-leb-ridge, I think that must have been the horse and a payout or buyoff or something. Roger was a bit worried, he thought someone might tell but father said it would be taken care of."

Jack asked a few more question, be she couldn't tell him anything more and after many assurances that he appreciated her willingness to see him, he left.

Two sets of bored eyes met his as he entered the Drawing Room.

"Was Sylvia able to help Jack?"

"I heard plenty about Champagne and France and your father placing bets."

Rosie looked annoyed. "You should know better than to take Sylvie seriously Jack. You know what she's like."

"She said Sidney had been buying black market Champagne."

"Of for goodness sake Jack, that's hardly suspicious. Half the people I know do that, I bet your precious Miss Fisher does it herself."

"And there was something about Roger loaning George a thousand pounds to make an illegal bet?"

"That's ridiculous Jack, you know father hates gambling! Sylvie's just half heard something and got it wrong, you know what she's like."

Jack agreed, he _did indeed _know what his former sister-in-law was like. Her word was as reliable as a two bob pocket watch.

As Jack and Fred Piggott took their leave, Rosie pulled Jack aside.

"Jack, can you spare some time this evening? I've come to a decision and I need to talk to you about it."

"Of course, I can come by when I get off duty. Is about 6 o'clock convenient?"

"Yes, but not here. Can I meet you at the house?"

Jack found that he rather disliked the idea of Rosie visiting what had once been _their_ house, especially after spending time there with Phryne, but he couldn't think of a good reason to refuse.

"Very well, I'll see you there." He leant across and kissed Rosie's cheek and turned to follow Piggott out the front door. Rosie waited until he was gone before she allowed the fury she was feeling to show on her face_. __Right! Now to find out exactly what that blasted sister of hers had said!_

xxxx

_Note:_

_There was a real Inspector F.J Piggott. He was in charge of the Detectives muster room at Russell St in 1929. He must have been a high flyer, as three years previously he'd been sent to the United States, England and France to study the latest methods of criminal investigation. I thought it'd be fun to use him. I don't know if his name was really Fred. If by some extraordinary co-incidence, you actually have a connection to the real P.J. Piggott please let me know. I will apologise profusely and change the name if you want._

_Passchendaele – Battle of Passchendaele. Belgium. July and November 1917_

_Singing all the way to Pentridge – Telling everything he knows about criminals and their activities._

_Pentridge - Her Majesty's Prison Pentridge in Coburg, Melbourne_

_Toff – upper class person_

_Two bob pocket watch – a really cheap watch and therefore not reliable._


	40. Chapter 40

Unto The Breach

_Duh Duh Da! Chapter 40. I'm so sorry this has gone on so long people. If I'd had any idea how big this was going to get, I would have made it a hell of a lot less complicated. I know I'm having enough trouble keeping track of it all (just managing due to a series of timeline spreadsheets – omg I'm such a nerd), I can't understand how the rest of you are coping. Anyway, let's celebrate by looking up "logies vote" and go and support our show (sorry I'm pretty sure it's only Aussies can vote). The ABC is going to look pretty silly if it axes a Logie winner. As for everyone outside Australia, if you publish a fic, please consider mentioning the idea at the beginning of your latest chapter. The more MFMM voters, the better._

_Since this is the big 40, I thought I'd make it an extra special one (hopefully I've achieved that). Also, WhatsABriard recently included a special scenario request in her latest fic That Fascinating Thing, keep an eye out for my effort._

_I know everyone's very busy on the weekend but please consider leaving a quick review. It's so nice to hear from you._

_Happy Reading._

xxxx

Wednesday Midday

Detective Inspect or Jack Robinson was just climbing out of his police car when he heard the rumble of the Hispano-Suiza approaching. He looked up as it turned the corner into Dr Donaldson's street, travelling at an unusually sedate speed and parking behind his car with barely a splash of puddles.

Phryne Fisher emerged, rugged up for the miserable day in a bright blue wool coat, black beret and sensible boots. Her umbrella was the same brilliant scarlet her lips; a vivid poem that drew his gaze as she smiled in greeting. "Morning Jack, you snuck out quietly this morning?"

"Phryne!" He hushed, his eyes seeking out any possible observers.

She followed his glance around and then gave a careless shrug. "Don't get your shorts in a knot Jack dear, there's no one to hear." She stepped up close to him, head tilted back. He wanted to kiss her, of course he did but he held his ground and refused to be drawn in.

"I'm at work Miss Fisher, remember? Keep it professional."

"Ah Jack, as if I'm going to stop. I'll continue as I am thank you; keeping it professional is your business." They both smiled knowingly (this could be fun), before Jack took a step back and turned to the doctor's house, leaving her to follow behind.

"So I suppose that means I don't get a kiss then?"

"No."

"Not even one?" She was laughing now.

"Miss Fisher." His voice was a warning growl. Jack rang the bell for the surgery and introduced Miss Fisher to the rather worried looking nurse that opened the door.

"Is the doctor available Nurse Webster?"

"Yes, of course Mr Robinson...sorry, Inspector. Morning Surgery is just running a little behind, but Doctor's with his last patient now and will see you as soon as he's finished. In the mean time, can I offer you both a cup of tea?"

The two Detectives declined her offer and elected to examine the scene whilst they were waiting. The rear Surgery door was a solid oak affair. It had already been repaired and a new lock installed; but photographs taken by the attending Constable showed the old lock had been a simple one. It would have taken a great deal more strength and trouble to force through such a strong portal.

Phryne caught Jacks eye, excited to prove her point. "It would have been much easier for them to pick the lock; they wouldn't have even needed a pick, just a small dagger."

Next they had taken a close look at the cupboard where the patient files were stored. It was hardwood, inlaid with steel and sported a safe style combination tumbler with a key. Here was no simple lock easily picked, getting past it had clearly been the work of a professional.

As the pair had gone about their examination, Phryne couldn't help noticing that Donaldson's Nurse was looking increasingly agitated and had opened her mouth a number of times,as if wanting to say something.

"Nurse Webster, I was wondering if I might trouble you for that tea after all?" Signalling that Jack should stay where he was, Phryne followed the young woman out to the Kitchen.

"So what's happened this morning?" Startled, the nurse dropped the spoon she was using and turned to face the lovely detective.

"How did you know?"

"You're an experienced Nurse for a well respected doctor. You're used to dealing calmly in a crisis and yet today, you're twitchy and restless. Something's happened, very recently, because your normal common sense hasn't had a chance to take over."

"Oh Miss Fisher, yes, you're right." She stood twisting the retrieved spoon in her fingers, trying to make up her mind to speak. "I haven't had a chance to tell the doctor yet, but there was a letter in the post this morning..."

"Blackmail?" At the Nurse's nod, Phryne led her back to Reception. "You'd better show the Inspector, Nurse." However, Nurse Webster was now clearly regretting having mentioned the letter and refused to hand it over without the Doctor's permission. Phryne was still trying to persuade her, when Dr Donaldson emerged to show his last patient out.

After examining the letter in gloved hands, Donaldson had sought the Inspector's assurance that the matter would go no further, before handing it over to the two Detectives. Jack saw instantly that the envelope was slightly different from the one sent to his ex-wife, being slightly thicker with a blue tint. The address was handwritten this time in crude uneducated capitals and the letter inside was also written in the same manner.

"GOT YOR PAYPERS. PAY ME £150. MEET AT GARDIN GATE BLESSENTON ST. AT FIVE. tHIRSDAY. NO COPS."

XXXX

Later, the policeman and the lady found themselves sitting in Phryne's magnificent car outside Doctor Donaldson's house and discussing the case. Fortunately the rain was no longer a deluge and they were easily able to hear each other over the light pitter-patter on the car's leather hood

"Officially, there's nothing I can do because, as far as the law's concerned no crime has been committed. Donaldson will lie rather than risk news of the loss getting out and even the burglary is simply a broken door unless he makes a formal statement. The same goes for Rosie of course. That's the problem with Blackmailers; the victims will go to great lengths to protect them."

"However...?"

"However... there's nothing to stop some nosy, interfering Private Detective from deciding to satisfy her own curiosity about the matter."

"Nice way to speak about the woman you want a favour from." Phryne pretended offense.

"I call them like I see them Miss Fisher."

"Well in that case, I'll see what I can do." She smiled then nodded towards the Doctor's house. "So, do you think I was right?"

"About the burglar wanting to show that he'd been there but not leaving the police any reason to take the matter seriously?... Quite probably."

"So Donaldson was the target from the beginning," the Private Detective was thinking hard, "but, if that's the case why risk upsetting the apple cart by trying to extort money from Rosie? Once the news get's out about the loss of the files, Donaldson's reputation is ruined and bang goes any chance of getting him to ante up."

"I know, it's really not making any sense is it?"

"Nor is the fact that Donaldson's letter was hand written whilst Rosie's used newspaper print. Unless... "

"Unless, there are two different blackmailers? I suppose it's possible Phryne but it's odd that they're not working together on this."

Jack suddenly remembered there was something he'd wanted to tell her about and changed the subject. "Speaking of odd, I went to interview Rosie and her sister about George today." He quickly explained the visit from his friend and the unprofitable questioning of his ex-wife. "But when I spoke to her sister Sylvia, she said that George had borrowed £1000 from her husband to bet on a horse."

"And why's that so strange? Surely Sanderson wouldn't want to use his own money to make an illegal bet?""And why's that so strange? Surely he wouldn't want to use his own money to make an illegal bet?"

"No that's not the strange thing. The strange thing was that, in all the years I've known him, George has never shown the slightest interest in the horses."

"Now that is peculiar. Do you think it was some kind of pay off?"

"Possibly. Sylvia did say something about a buyout or payoff. She also mentioned the name of a horse, I'll have to get Collins to look it up for me."

"What was the name?"

"...be...ri...ge..!" Just as Jack spoke the rain increased to a thundering downpour, almost drowning out the name. He smiled, waited for the noise to ease a little and then tried again "It was called A-leb-ridge."

"Oh! A-leb-ridge, I thought you said Leverage."

"Leverage?" They looked at each other. "Leverage!" They'd heard that word before quite recently. In connection with Sidney Fletcher's box of items, items that had given him _leverage_ over many of the most powerful men in the city. For a moment they grinned, mutually delighted by having solved the puzzle and then, as the rain grew heavier; drumming against car and running in torrents over the glass to obscure their view of the outside world; their lips met in a true celebration and they forgot where they were.

Wrapped up in their own private world, Jack helped his lover to move across the seat to nestle in close. She reached up to cradle face in her palm, the light stubble bring her skin to life as his tongue begged access to her sweet mouth. Their lips continued to dance as Jack slid his hand inside her coat and down along her body to cup her curved bottom and lift her higher against his chest. Her nimble fingers found the buttons of his waistcoat and undid them in a moment parting the fabric, so that she could press her chest against his. Her nipples were tight and hard and could be felt even through the thin shirt she was wearing and his own shirt and singlet. He gathered her as close as he could and trailed his hot mouth along the line of her neck, enjoying the shivers of response that spread through her body. Jack ran his hand up from her soft rear to take the weight of her small breast, circling his thumb around the taut nipple. Her lips were soft beneath his own as he kissed her deep and slow.

Eventually his lips left hers again to kiss their way across to her ear where he whispered. "Do you know what I'm thinking about right now Miss Fisher?"

"Tell me." She panted.

"I'm thinking about kissing my way down your body and between your thighs and then running my tongue up and down where I'm dying to be." She moaned in delight and reached down to take his hand where it still lay against her breast.

Knock, knock, knock.

The lovers froze, suddenly horrifyingly aware of where they were and that the rain had long since stopped. Through the fogged up passenger car window they could see a familiar shape. Mortified that she and Jack had put him in this position, Phryne whipped the handkerchief out of his top pocket and did her best to remove the traces of lipstick from his face as he smoothed his hair and straightened his clothes.

Knock, knock, knock.

Phryne sat back in her seat as Jack wound down his window to the Police Constable standing outside.

"Yes Lake, what is it?" Constable Lake was obviously not surprised by the sight of his superior_. The hazard of playing handsies an easily recognisable car._

"Sorry to disturb you during your... er... lunchbreak Sir, I us just thought I'd let you know that the rain has stopped and the... er... windows... er."

Jack took pity on the young man. "Very well, Lake, I appreciate the information, carry on."

"Thank you Sir." The young man turned to leave, carful that no sign of amusement could be detected from behind, and continued along his beat as the Inspector wound up the car window again.

"I don't suppose there would have been any point in asking him not to say anything?"

Jack shook his head looking resigned. "It's going to be all over the station five minutes after he gets back. So much for keeping it professional."

The lovers looked at each other and burst out laughing... because, well... what else was there to do.

xxxx

Wednesday Evening

Jack was feeling decidedly nervous as he waited for his ex-wife to arrive at the house they'd once shared. He paced restlessly in front of the fire that he'd lit to take the chill out of the little used sitting room. Then he sat for a while in what had once been his favourite chair; where the light from the lamp was perfect for reading and the distance from the fire was just right. But the chair didn't feel like it used to (gone was the comfortable familiarity). Instead it felt alien, like something that didn't belong any more. If fact the whole room didn't feel like his anymore. He stood again, this time to lean against the mantle and strove for calm. Jack knew very well why he felt this way, but he wasn't willing to face the truth yet. Jack forced his mind into a different direction.

Rosie's attempt to pay off the Blackmailer that afternoon had been successful, but not for the police. It being Wednesday, when many servants get their half day off, the Pier had been crowded with courting couples and young men of all descriptions. Jack had kept his distance as Rosie, parcel in hand, had navigated towards the rotunda but he had lost when she'd stepped through a rowdy group of young men. When he thought he'd heard a thin cry of '_Jack_' he'd dashed forward to find her on her knees, with no sign of the parcel. Carefully, he helped her up and checked she wasn't hurt.

"Oh Jack, someone jostled me from the side and then I was on the ground and the parcel was ripped from my fingers. It happened so fast, there was nothing I could do." She looked around. "Did you see him?"

Much to his personal frustration, Jack was forced to admit that he'd seen nothing and his final hope ended when Collins (who had joined them as a favour) stepped out of the crowd to say that he hadn't seen anything either.

A knock at the door, dragged Jack away from his thoughts and, with his heart in his mouth he went to let his ex-wife in.

xxxx

There was something not right with Rosie and Jack couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. She was very pale and very calm and somehow... resolute? It reminded him of something...

"You said that you needed to speak to me about a decision you'd made?"

"Yes, but before I do... " she took a deep breath, held it and then let it out slowly. "But before I do, I need to ask, just one last time, if you would reconsider marrying me?"

"I can't Rosie. I'm sorry but I can't." Jack hated that she'd asked this again.

"Why? Why are you refusing to help me? Is it because you're holding out for Miss Fisher?"

"I love her Rosie."

"And you'd turn your back on me, just to be one in a very long line of temporary lovers?"

Jack's stomach clenched in rejection of her words but he forced himself to stay calm. "It's not like that, not for us."

"Goodness Jack, surely you can't be foolish enough to think she'd be willing marry you?"

"... No, I'm quite sure that she wouldn't. But, for that matter, I'm not sure I want to get married either."

"Jack are you mad? You can't keep carrying on with her like this. People are talking already."

"Let them talk."

"But your career...?"

"I thought we'd established long ago that I'm no longer that man."

"And you're absolutely resolute in this? You won't marry me?"

"I'd do anything to help you Rosie, except for that."

Rosie looked bereft and, for a moment it seemed as if she would cry but then she got control of herself again. "I understand Jack, I really do. Please believe that."

Jack nodded, there was nothing more he could say. They sat for a time the silence in the room enveloping and seem to spread until everything seemed still. The same look that had puzzled Jack before, was back on Rosie's face and with a jolt he suddenly realised why it seemed so familiar. He'd seen it a thousand times during the war on the faces of the men around him as they waited for a whistle. It was the look of all hope lost and the resolution to accept what was coming; to do what was necessary and accept one's fate.

The whistle blew and Rosie stepped up to fight.

"Well then Jack, if that's the case. I know what I have to do..." She smiled sadly.

"... Don't worry Jack. I won't need your help anymore, the problem will be gone soon."

xxxx

_Note:_

_Ante up – surrender or pay up._

_Playing handsies – young lovers holding hands or a mild description of what Jack and Phryne were doing._

_Unto the breach – 'Once more unto the breach' from 'Cry God for Harry, England and St George!' Shakespeare's Henry V, Act iii, 1958._


	41. Chapter 41

Jack and Rosie

_Thank you to the great Kerry Greenwood for inspiring the ABC._

_Please consider supporting our show by looking up "logies vote" (sorry I'm pretty sure it's only Aussies can vote, you need a local phone number and address). The ABC is going to look pretty silly if it axes a Logie winner. As for everyone outside Australia, if you publish a fic, please consider mentioning the idea at the beginning of your latest chapter. If anyone from outside the country can figure out a way to vote, please let us all know._

_A guest reviewer has said that Jack is just a little too blind to Rosie's games and that he should have been suspicious by now. But, what exactly should Jack be suspicious of? Rosie is pregnant and afraid and she turned to him for help. That all fits in with her character as Jack knows it. The games with the tea and blackmail are so out there, why would he even begin to suspect her of doing something like that? Besides, Jack's guilt over their marriage has led to him putting Rosie on a pedestal, in his eyes she's a noble long suffering woman and he's the bastard who ruined he life. I am sorry that I have failed to make that all clear, hopefully I have now._

_Please review, I've found this chapter a really scary one. I was afraid I would overdo the angst. Silence tends to worry me a lot._

xxxx

"... Don't worry Jack. I won't need your help anymore; the problem will be gone soon."

For a moment incomprehension reigned; Jack Robinson sat staring blankly at his ex-wife trying to make sense of her words. All at once it came to him and he found himself looking at her in horror, surely she wouldn't...

"Rosie! You can't mean...?"

Whispering a silent prayer for forgiveness to the tiny life inside of her, Rosie told the lie she'd been preparing for.

"You've got to understand Jack. I can't live like this. Ever since Dr Donaldson told me about the baby, I've been terrified that somebody will find out." She picked nervously at the fringe on her pink scarf. "I've lost so much Jack, thanks to Father and Sidney. Most of my friends have already turned their backs on me and I'm sure the rest will go soon enough. Too many of our friends did business with Sidney and they're all scared they'll be implemented in his crimes."

Rosie looked at her ex-husband, he was sitting very still, his face giving nothing away; yet somehow she could tell the he was afraid. She felt a twinge about what she was doing to him but ruthlessly suppressed it. "My reputation is all I have left. What sort of future will my child have without it Jack? The illegitimate child of a murderer and white slaver; the mother a fallen woman. Sidney selected girls just like that for a good reason, they were worthless in his view, as well as society's; nothing more than the children of whores."

"Even when you came up with the idea of pretending to adopt my baby, I still couldn't see myself as safe. And I was right wasn't I?" Rosie's face was defiant now, angry even. "Now someone knows and they've already made me pay. How many more times will I have to pay Jack? Even if you do manage to capture him, how safe will I be?" her voice calmed "I'll have to live in constant fear and I couldn't bear it. Living like that would kill me."

Jack found some words; they came out almost as a plea. "You could go away Rosie, start a new life where no one knows you."

She gave a bitter laugh. "Ha! Do you think I haven't considered that? It was the first thought I had but where would I go? I don't have any friends or family who'd take me in. I'd have to go and live amongst strangers and if I did that, I may as well wear a scarlet letter, because no one will be fooled." Jack accepted that claim. There could be only one reason why a woman like Rosie would end up, with child and apparently newly widowed, living where she didn't know a soul. She was right; there was no safe place for her and the baby.

"But an... abortion?" Jack had long considered the anti-abortions laws to do more harm than good but right at this moment he was fervently glad they were in place. "You know very well that abortion is illegal Rosie. I'd have to arrest you."

She tilted her chin at him defiantly and proved the benefit of being a policeman's daughter. "Only after the fact Jack, there's not a thing you can do to prevent me unless you want to cause an even bigger scandal." So much for his next (half formed) plan of threatening to restrain her.

Jack was looking positively pale now as he sat forward in his seat. "You're determined to do this aren't you?"

Rosie's mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton and she nodded head.

"You would really kill your child?" He was brutal in his desperation.

"I don't have any choice Jack. Please tell me if there's another way." Rosie's strength of will was being sorely tested by the shaft of pain that his words sent through her. _I'm sorry little one. I don't mean it._

"It could mean that you never have a child. You'll be barren, empty, and alone. What use is your precious society then?" Jack had never spoken so cruelly to a woman. He could see quite clearly where this was going and wanted to rage and scream his refusal to follow.

Rosie played her trump card, what did it matter that he knew she was manipulating him. He would do this because he had no choice. "I have spent the last 15 years barren, empty, and alone Jack. I gave up my last hope years ago."

Jack abruptly stood, causing Rosie to flinch. He looked down at her, his eyes which had been so recently warm and sparkling were dead, frozen solid and showing nothing.

He turned toward the crackling fire, hoping to find some warmth.

He'd failed her all those years ago, unable to provide a child; and even when a miracle had occurred, the dream had ended almost before it had begun.

His tormentor watched him closely, judging if one final push would be necessary. She'd know this was the only way; that he would have need to be convinced; that there was no other choice. She saw clearly that her ex-husband would never willingly sacrifice his relationship with Phryne Fisher. But he was a good man and he would do the right thing; Jack Robinson was never stand by and allow her baby's life to end.

"When?" He back was towards her as he watched the fire.

"Very soon, the Doctor I found won't do it after three months."

"If you force me to do this, you must know that it will never be a normal marriage. I couldn't bring myself to touch you, I might even have trouble looking at you." Jack wasn't a fool, the threat of abortion might just be to force his hand, but he couldn't be certain.

Rosie knew what she was doing to him, and was desperately sorry for it. The war may have killed the Jack Robinson she'd married but she was the one killing him now. All she could hope for was that having a child in his life would eventually soften the pain.

"I know Jack... I... hope you'll be able to forgive me one day."

He doubted it. "I'll need some time. I have to see Miss Fisher."

"You promised that you wouldn't tell her!"

Jack's mouth twisted into an acerbic half smile. "Sorry Rosie, she already knows." Damned if he was going to explain himself to her.

"Jack!" Rosie was shocked, she'd never known him to break a promise;. shocked and a little afraid. Phryne Fisher was a formidable woman, and a clever detective. If anyone were able to trace Rosie's movements, it'd be Miss Fisher. Wisely though, Rosie elected to say nothing more on the subject of promises.

She left the house shortly afterwards, promising to make all the necessary arrangements and leaving a shattered man to bank the fire and accustom himself to his inevitable fate.

xxxx


	42. Chapter 42

Battle Lines.

_Thank you to the great Kerry Greenwood for inspiring the creation of our lovers._

_If you live in Australia please look up "logies vote" and support MFMM. The ABC is going to look pretty silly if it axes a Logie winner. As for everyone outside Australia, if you publish a fic, please consider mentioning the idea at the beginning of your latest chapter. If anyone from outside the country can figure out a way to vote, please let us all know._

_I'm taking criticism with a grain of salt and am always happy to discuss my character development and plot points with people who log in._

_Thank you to all the lovely readers who support what I'm creating._

_Happy reading_

xxxx

When Jack Robinson finally stepped into the warm and welcoming Fisher house, it was if he still carried the cold, dank Melbourne evening with him. The indefatigable Mr Butler, taking his coat in silence, instantly diagnosed a very bad day and hastened away to mix up a strengthening cocktail before dinner.

From the voices and music in the Sitting Room, Mac was visiting and the women were obviously in fine spirits. Jack stood in the entrance hall hesitating, he wasn't ready for this, he should have stayed away. As Phryne crossed the room and came into view, she caught sight of her lover and froze.

"Jack?" The man standing in front of her was almost a stranger. His eyes were stark, staring and emotionless; his face completely devoid of expression. He looked older somehow, drawn and emaciated. It was a face that Phryne had seen on the battlefield and in field hospitals a thousand times before. He looked shell shocked. Cold fear trickled down her spine and spread. "Jack? What's happened?" She stepped forward, he hand reaching out in concern. He moved back from her, almost instinctively.

Mac, her attention caught by her friend's sudden stillness, stepped out to see what was happening. "Shit." She hurried forward, intending to get the man to a chair before he fell but he fended her off.

"Don't. I'm all right."

"Jack, you're not all right. Please, let us help you."

"Come on man, buck up, you've obviously had a shock. You need to sit down. Look, Mr Butler's bought you a drink." Mac's brusque manner seemed to get jolt him a little.

"No... No... I need..." He looked around a little wildly. "I need my cycling kit. I need to go for a ride."

"Don't be silly Jack, you need to let us look after you."

Jack turned back to her, and said in an almost icy tone, "I _said_ that I need to go for a ride." His eyes flashed for a moment, inside he was screaming. "I can't be here right now."

Phryne was wise enough to recognise Jack's control was slipping. She flicked her eyes at her butler, silently asking for his things.

"Inspector, if you care to go upstairs,"

"Not Miss Fisher's room!" He didn't look at Phryne.

"Perhaps the first guest room?" Mr Butler didn't miss a beat as he indicated the rear of the house. "I will bring your kit through to you."

"Thank you. I'm sorry I can't... " Jack's voice was a rusty whisper as he spoke to Phryne before leaving the room.

Phryne stood and watched him as he disappeared into the dark passage that led to the guest room.

"What on earth's going on Phryne?"

"I don't know Mac, but I intend to find out."

"I think you should leave him... " Mac spoke, thinking her friend intended to follow the Inspector. Phryne waved her to silence.

"It's fine Mac, I'll try something else first." She picked up the telephone receiver. "City South Police Station please... Ah Hugh, Phryne Fisher here... No Hugh, no one's dead as far as I know." She rolled her eyes at Mac. "Anything happening officially?... No, no particular reason for asking... And the Inspector is...? No, everything's fine. I was just checking... Yes of course I'll let you know if anyone dies... Thank you Hugh. Goodbye."

"Well, nothing's happening at that end and Jack went off duty two hours ago."

"Two hours ago? I wonder what he's been up to?"

"As far as I know, he went to meet with his ex-wife. He mentioned it when I saw him this morning."

"Do you think she has anything to do with the state he's in?"

"Possibly... She's been trying to convince him to marry her again." Mac choked on the sip she'd just taken of her cocktail, liquid spurted out of her nostrils. She mopped herself with a large white handkerchief.

"Surely Jack wouldn't..." Phryne had, of course, shared the news of the new relationship.

Phryne looked thoughtful. "Ordinarily I would say there wasn't a chance but Rosie Sanderson strikes me as a woman who's very good at getting her own way."

Mac's, "Like recognises like." earned her a disdainful frown.

"I'll wait and see if he say's anything before he leaves. You go camp in the Parlour for now." Phryne went and collected a heavy woollen coat from the cupboard under the stairs and slipped outside to wait near the shed where Jack had stored his bike. It wasn't long before he emerged from the kitchen door, probably surprised not to have found her lying in wait outside the guest room. In other circumstances, Phryne would have admired his form in the baggy shorts and woollen shirt he was wearing, but the concern she was feeling was overwhelming everything else.

Jack looked quite frustrated when he spotted her standing in the shadows by the shed door.

"Phryne, I really can't talk to you right now."

She held up a placating hand. "It's all right Jack. I won't press you. I just need to ask a couple of things. All you need to do is nod yes or no." She waited for his nodded acceptance.

"Is this about Rosie?" Nod

"Is there anything I can do?"... Shake.

"Will you please be careful whilst you're riding?" His eyes widened, glistening suspiciously. He leant forward, taking her face in his hand and kissed her softly.

"That's why I love you Miss Fisher." ... his voice cracked as he spoke. "Yes. I'll be careful. Now please..." She stepped aside and he collected his bicycle and wheeled it out onto the street.

Phryne stood in the semi dark watching after him until she started to shiver an then returned to the house.

xxxx

Mr Butler was smoothly navigating the darkened streets in the Hispano-Suiza when Mac spoke up from the back seat. "Are you sure this is a good idea Phryne."

"No, but it's the only one I have."

The car pulled up the main drive of a large house and Mr Butler hurried around to open the car door for his employer. Phryne smiled at the courtesy, Mr B liked to preserve the old traditions of his position and she was willing to indulge him. She slid out of the car and turned to her friend.

"Coming Mac?"

Mac hesitated "You're not armed are you?"

"No I left my gun at home." She didn't think it was necessary to mention the large peal topped hatpin skewering her black turban.

"Probably best I stay here then. I don't think an audience will help matters."

"Fair enough. I don't suppose I'll be long; if I make inside at all of course." Phryne strode up to the main entrance where a well trained butler was already opening the front door. She had her card ready and handed it to him. "Miss Phryne Fisher. I wonder if Miss Sanderson is available."

The butler was of a superior type and gave her a haughty look but Phryne was a veteran of many grand households and had held her own against the best of them. She tilted her chin and stared expectantly until he stepped aside to gesture her in.

"I'll just ascertain whether Miss Sanderson is available Miss." He took her fur line cape, exposing a stunning black Coco Chanel gown set off but 5 strands of high quality pearls. After escorting the unexpected visitor to the Sitting Room, he left to seek out his employer's sister-in-law.

Rosie Sanderson arrived some time later looking poised and dressed impeccably in a soft blue velvet dinner dress.

"Miss Fisher."

"Miss Sanderson." They were like to cats sizing each other up before the fray.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Rosie's chin lifted a fraction as she stared down at the smaller woman.

Phryne smiled politely, unruffled. "Oh I think you know, Miss Sanderson."

"What's between Jack and I is none of your business Miss Fisher."

"It is, if it affects me."

"He's_ my _husband."

Phryne's grin was frightening. "Don't you mean ex-husband Miss Sanderson?" _He's not yours yet my dear._

Rosie's eyes glittered, she looked smug. "Not for much longer Miss Fisher."

Phryne kept her expression under control. "He's a good man Miss Sanderson, he doesn't deserve what you're doing to him." _Whatever you've done, however you've contrived this, I will not let it happen._

"Yes he is a good man, I'm counting on it."

"I'm sure you are." _You manipulative bitch!_

"Now if you'll excuse me Miss Fisher, I must continue getting ready for dinner." She turned to open the door.

But Phryne wasn't done with her yet. "And the child?"

Rosie's spine went rigid. _Damn you Jack._ She turned back to her adversary. "I'm told Miss Fisher that you took in an illegitimate child. It's a terrible life for a child; your ward is a very fortunate girl."

"Don't worry Miss Sanderson, your secret is safe with me." Phryne was satisfied that her point had been made. Rosie Sanderson knew Phryne had the power to ruin her. _Pity that I could never bring myself to do it._

"Goodbye Miss Sanderson." Phryne swept out into the entrance hall and allowed the butler to help her with her cape.

"Goodbye Miss Fisher." Phryne Fisher suspected, but would have been gratified to know that she'd left Rosie Sanderson quaking in her stylish shoes. She swept back to the car where Mr Butler was waiting with the door open.

"Thank you Mr Butler. Home please."

Mac leant forward and offered her flask. Phryne took a large sip.

"No blood spilled then?"

"Only internally Mac." Phryne sat back in her seat looking grim, she'd get Jack through the night and would call a war council in the morning.

xxxxx

Shit - Yes people said shit in those days, it's a word that's been in common use for centuries and according to the dictionary has its origins in the Old English 'scite' which means dung.


	43. Chapter 43

Love And Care

_All praise to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood who has inspired us all._

_Remember Aussies "logies vote" and support our show. Don't forget to make your friends and family vote as well (of course I mean only if they don't want to use it themselves). Everyone else please consider attaching this suggestion to your fic and like MFMM on Facebook etc._

_This chapter was intended to cover Phryne's war council as mentioned in the previous chapter but I'm due a busy day tomorrow and may not have much time to write. I know most of you enjoy the daily fix, so instead, I've divided this chapter into two parts._

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. More please!_

_Happy Reading._

xxxx

Jack was tired to the point of shaking by the time he returned to Phryne's house, his legs felt alien as he dismounted and walked his bicycle the last few yards to the shed. He'd ridden hard for miles, the effort and the need to concentrate as she sped through the dark streets ending all conscious thought. He had simply focused on the pump of his legs, the thudding of his heart and the harsh rasp of his breathing; the slap of his tyres on the road and the wind rush in his ears creating a bubble of silence. He pushed harder, as his muscles bunched and stretched and started to burn. He forced away the images that kept trying to crowd in to his mind, calculating instead, the miles he was covering and the speed he was achieving. The exercise was invigorating, he felt physically alive and very calm by the time he completed his circuit around the city.

Phryne had been waiting up in the kitchen, drinking cocoa and trying unsuccessfully to concentrate on her book. When she heard the garden gate click and the sound of a bicycled being wheeled up the path, she sighed with relief. _Home and safe._

She was at the stove, when he entered the kitchen. He was flushed and glowing, his hair and shirt dripping with honest sweat; that dreadful frozen look gone.

"Hello Jack dear, take a seat, I'm just pouring you some cocoa." Phryne added a good dash of brandy to the beaker before placing it in his icy hands.

"Thank you." He sipped the warmth gratefully and Phryne after observing him for a moment, fetched the towels that Mr Butler had left warming in the oven.

Jack was quite startled when the lovely woman knelt at his feet and began to remove his soft cycling shoes. "Phryne, there's no need..."

"Hush Jack, let me do this for you." She made short work of the sodden laces and gave his feet a firm burnish with one of the towels before leaving it tucked around them like warm blanket. He watched her every move in appreciative silence. The feeling was delicious and he reached out a hand to tenderly stoke her glossy hair. Phryne turned to place a soft kiss in the centre of his palm before standing to collect the other two towels.

Moving behind him she draped one over his shoulders before using the other to briskly rub his hair, mussing it up until it sat in soft drying spikes around his face. Jack was almost purring as Phryne used her fingers to smooth his hair back into some semblance of order, the remains of his pomade helping it stay in place.

Jack savoured the loving concern for his comfort, and knew that he would never forget this moment. He opened his mouth to express his gratitude but found her fingers against his lips.

"Shh. It was my pleasure." He kissed her fingers instead, suddenly sad, remembering that he might soon lose the right to do so.

"You stop that now, Jack Robinson. How often have you complained about my ability to turn a situation to my advantage?" He winced at this, remembering the last time that he'd said it had been just before he'd tried to remove her from his life.

But Phryne smiled. "Do you really think this situation is going to prove to be any different?"

"You don't understand..."

"I visited Rosie whilst you were gone." She sat down in the chair next to his.

Jack closed his eyes. "Please tell me that you didn't do anything I'd have to arrest you for." He opened his eyes again in horror. "You didn't take your gun did you?!"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm not an _unreasonable_ woman." She shook her head. "Rest easy Jack, it was just a simple conversation." Jack doubted that. Nothing was ever simple with Phryne.

"So you know then."

"Only that Rosie's sure you're going to re-marry. Would you consider filling in the details?"

"She said that she's going to procure an abortion."

Phryne was appalled, her eyes narrowed to blazing points. Rosie Sanderson was even more ruthless than she'd imagined. Poor Jack, to use his innate goodness against him like that. How despicable!

"And you believe she'd do it?"

"Yes... I don't know... perhaps... I do know that she's terrified of exposure. This business with the blackmail has got her convinced that it's only a matter of time before she's found out."

"She could leave couldn't she? Start fresh somewhere else?"

"Rosie thinks that she has no one to go to and that going on her own would be too suspicious. It's a reasonable point but I think it's just an excuse." Jack reached out and clasped Phryne's fingers in his own. "Rosie doesn't like change. She's always been like that." His face was regretful. "I think that's one of the reasons she found it so hard to accept how the war had altered me."

"But surely she wouldn't choose comfort and convenience over her own child's life?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't have thought so but, over the years, I've seen so many people do terrible things out of desperation."

"Oh come on Jack, Rosie's situation is hardly what I'd call _desperate_." Jack's mouth curved into a half smile, one of Phryne's blind spots was the occasional inability to understand other people's fears.

"Not to you or I perhaps, but how _we_ see it isn't important. Rosie is terrified of losing everything and that terror is what makes her desperate. She's already told at least one ridiculous lie and that's quite out of character."

Phryne was pondering the first half of his comment. Any real sympathy she might have had for Jack's ex-wife had faded when she'd seen the state he was in this evening, but his logic was sound. She was prepared to take his word on the matter until circumstance proved different.

"So... we need to find a way to make her feel safe."

Jack wished whole heartedly that was possible. He said so.

"And if it's not possible?"

"I can't risk the life of the child Phryne." He looked at her sorrowfully, silently pleading for her understanding. Phryne _did_ understand. She'd said it herself, more than once. Jack Robinson: the man who always does the noble thing. It was one of the things she loved most about him, even when it frustrated her wishes. As much as Jack might hate Rosie for it, Phryne knew that the child's death would be on his conscious and he wouldn't be able to live with that. Unfortunately, his ex-wife also apparently understood that about him. _Damn her!_

Phryne suddenly realised that she missed something Jack had said. "Sorry, what did you say about a ridiculous lie?"

"What? Oh... Well apparently she panicked when Donaldson told her she was expecting. She didn't what to tell him that the child was Fletcher's, so she told him _I_ was the father and as if that wasn't enough, she then told him that she'd been feeding me information on Fletcher's activities for months before the arrest."

"Really?" The lady Detective's mind was turning over this new information. Why on earth would Rosie be so keen to keep the blackmailer silent if her records cited Jack as the father? Society was a strange creature. Rosie would not be as readily condemned for having lain with her ex-husband. The majority of people were traditionalists at heart and regardless of their Faith, would still consider the pair to be married in the eyes of God. In fact, it would be Jack's reputation that would suffer if people believed he was unwilling to re-marry Rosie under such circumstances. _What on earth was that woman playing at?_

Phryne decided to say nothing for the moment. She looked at the mantle clock. It was after midnight.

"I don't know about you Jack, but I could use some sleep." She paused remembering his earlier reluctance to use her bathroom. "You're more than welcome in my bed of course," She smiled flirtatiously. "I will still consider you to be free until the decision is made. But, if you'd prefer, you can use one of the guest rooms...?"

Jack considered the matter for only a moment. Earlier he had felt as if he no longer had the right to expect access to her room. Now, all he wanted was to be close to her whilst he could, to be wrapped in her arms all night... It wasn't a difficult decision.

xxxx

Note:

Beaker – mug

Warming towels in the oven – TV Phryne's kitchen appears to feature a wood fired stove. These often had a small second oven that was warm rather than hot. Excellent for proving bread and reviving new born lambs (I've seen this done). My grandmother used to put my grandfather's slippers in there on cold winter's days.


	44. Chapter 44

War Council

_Thank you Kerry Greenwood for the loan of Phryne and thank you to Deb Cox and Fiona Eagger for the loan of Phryne and Jack. I'll hate the ABC forever if they don't give us a third season but I will always love you._

_"logies vote" blah blah blah. It's late (or early) and I've had 3 hours sleep, I haven't the energy to say more. Just pass it on please._

_In regards of the lack of sleep. Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. As I mentioned in yesterday's chapter, I had this one half written but it just wouldn't come together. It's so hard to write something that's basically a talk fest after a few emotionally charged chapters. Anyway, I ended up giving up and going to bed and then woke up with the answer (why can't I just learn to do that in the first place) and then re-wrote the whole thing. Much happier now and if I'm lucky, I'll get another couple of hours sleep before I have to get up again._

_I know that some of you would have liked a chapter describing the lovers night together after that sweet scene in the kitchen but I felt it would interrupt the flow of the story too much. Keep an eye out for a separate story later._

_Thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing. Thanks for liking it. More reviews are always appreciated and quite frankly, you would have had to wait a lot longer for this next chapter if I wasn't for the reviewers. Just knowing that you are out there and waiting keeps me motivated._

_Cheers_

xxxx

Thursday Morning

Phryne picked up the telephone receiver and gave the operator the number. A voice answered and she asked for Mrs Phillips.

"Julia? It's Phryne. How are you my dear?... Actually I have a problem, well in fact it's Jack's problem but I have a share. Do you remember warning me about Rosie making things difficult?... Yes... Yes I'm afraid it's pretty serious. I could use your insight on the problem... Yes... This morning if you can. I have some other people coming to help but I think we should speak in private first... Ten o'clock? That's what I was hoping for. Thank you... Goodbye Julia."

When Jack's little sister arrived, promptly at ten, Phryne was charmed to see that her in fawn/grey trousers, matching knitted coat and toque with a soft orange silk shirt.

"My dear, you look just like your brother in that outfit."

Julia looked pleased. "I know. I always liked that coat. I couldn't resist when I saw this at Buckley & Nunns." She stood back to admire Phryne's outfit. Navy blue wool skirt and coat over a white jumper covered in Viennese embroidery. "That jumper is simply darling."

"Special order." Phryne brushed her hand over the stitched design. "Five shades of blue. I'll give you the directions."

Phryne seat her guest in the Parlour and poured the coffee.

"Thank you so much for coming Julia. Poor Jack's been having a difficult time."

"What's Rosie done to him this time?" As Phryne explained recent events, Julia listened appalled. She had done a great deal of thinking since she'd last seen her ex-sister-in-law and her sense of indignation had only increased. Jack had always considered himself to be the sole reason the marriage had failed (and certainly the war had _not_ agreed with him) though his sister had seen plenty to fault Rosie for. Now, of course in retrospect, Julia could recognise just how thoroughly he'd been manipulated over the years, but this paled it all by comparison.

"That... that..." Words failed her, since nothing was polite enough for society.

"Quite." Miss Fisher had been thinking similarly impolite words.

"I _knew_ she was up to something, but I wasn't expecting anything _that_ nasty." Phryne could practically hear Julia's teeth grinding. "Is Jack all right?"

"Do you remember what Jack was like in '18?"

"When he came home you mean?... I'm never likely to forget it."

"Well, at a guess, I'd say that was what he was like last night."

Julia knew that Phryne as an Ambulance Driver in France, would have seen the worst. "That bad! Poor Jack." She was feeling quite a strong urge to enact violence upon her ex-sister-in-law. "How is he now?"

"He went for a ride, it seemed to help."

"Yes, it generally did. He used to go off for hours, it drove Rosie wild. Just one more thing to resent." Phryne had suspected that it had long been his means of staving off the horrors. So many men had turned to grog, or violence or sex in order to cope, Jack stoically rode it out. Her lips twitched over her pun.

"He used to have most terrible nightmares, he'd wake up yelling." Julia had lived with Jack and Rosie for a time and had been rather frightened by the noise on a number of occasions and had felt some sympathy at the time with Rosie's complaints. Of course she'd only been 17 at the time but she was quite ashamed of her attitude now.

"He had one last night. It was very difficult to calm him." Julia realised that this meant her brother had spent the night under Miss Fisher's roof, she couldn't find in within herself to be shocked. It had been good to see him look so happy lately.

"What was she like then?"

Jack's sister didn't even have to think. "Spoiled and possessive... She never forgave him for leaving her to enlist you know." Phryne nodded, from the little Jack had said about his delay in signing up, she'd imagined that was the case. "And she could never bear him having interests outside of hers." Julia took a sip of her coffee. "Not that she'd complain a lot mind. There'd be just these endless hours of silence followed by tears. The tears would get him every time." She looked at her friend. "I'm sure you've realised by now, how soft hearted his is under that tough exterior."

Phryne had of course. "I am surprised though at how willing he is to believe she's simply desperate and acting out of character. I would have thought his time in the police would have left him more cynical."

Jack's sister sighed. "She's he's Achilles heel I'm afraid. He's been so busy beating himself up over the years because he wasn't a better husband, couldn't bring himself to satisfy her ambitions and of course, give her children. Oh, I shouldn't have said anything about that... Oh, I'm glad he told you." Julia shook her head, Jack and Phryne really were close if he'd managed to discuss that issue. "Where was I?"

"Jack the masochist."

"Right. He's always been like that really, he's got such a huge sense of responsibility and tries to take everything that goes wrong on his own shoulders. I couldn't see it when I was younger, but Rosie took full advantage of that fact."

The two women continued their discussion about Jack's faith in his ex-wife for a few minutes before Julia asked what they should do.

"Well, the most obvious thing is to remove the risk of exposure by the blackmailer. I have a plan for that. I'll explain when my minions arrive." Phryne paused to pour herself a fresh cup. "Once we've taken care of the threat, we'll need to come up with some alternatives to marriage. Take away her excuses one by one. The plan you and Jack came up with was a good one, but not perfect. If the child has a really strong resemblance to Fletcher for example."

"But what else could we do?"

"I have a few ideas, I'll see what develops." Phryne looked thoughtful. "In the meantime though, there are two things I wouldn't mind clearing up."

"What are they?"

"Why did the Blackmailer risk his scheme to extort money from the Doctor by attempting to blackmail Rosie?"

"And the other?"

"If her records say that Jack is the father of the baby, why is Rosie so desperate about being found out? It's the one circumstance where she wouldn't been ostracised socially. She _must _know that."

Julia's mind whirled at that thought. It would create a terrible scandal but most people would be willing to consider Jack and Rosie's divorce a bit of meaningless nonsense. "You're right! I didn't think of that. Of _course_ she could be pretty sure that my stupid brother would be willing to let that lie stand regardless of the personal cost."

At that point women were interrupted by the arrival of Bert and Cec. Keen as ever to work with Miss Fisher (who wasn't bad for a bloated capitalist).

Phryne looked at Mr Butler who was, after having shown the comrades in, preparing to refresh the coffee.

"Thank you Mr B. If you wouldn't mind letting Dot know that we're waiting for her and perhaps some of those lovely Stuffed Monkey's that I saw you making yesterday, to go with the coffee."

"Very good Miss."

"Oh and whilst I remember, I'll need you to drive the Hispano later this afternoon. We're going to hunt down a Blackmailer."

Mr Butler smiled. Miss Fisher certainly kept life interesting. "Certainly Miss Fisher."

xxxx

Toque – a knitted hat with a narrow brim or no brim at all.

Buckley & Nunns – Prominent Melbourne department store now part of the David Jones Department stores.

Grog – cheap alcohol.

Achilles heel – a weak point that can lead to someone's downfall.

Stuffed Monkeys – spiced biscuits (smooth crunchy cookies for you Yanks) filled with fruit mince (chopped up dried fruit and citrus peel softened in a mixture of brown sugar and lemon juice)


	45. Chapter 45

Fumbles

_All hail the wonderful Kerry Greenwood. Thanks for your inspiration. I don't own, etc._

_I'll keep saying it. 'Logies Vote'. Don't forget and if you have anyone you can bed, borrow or steal a vote from please try. Oops I wrote bed, that's funny, I meant beg but bed's good too._

_Sorry for rabbiting on. I got sunburnt at the beach this arvo (I was swimming laps and I forgot to put sunscreen on my back). I was a bit sore so I self medicated with half a bottle of pink Moscato and then there was this Daiquiri mix in the freezer and it was calling to me. I only had a couple but I'm pretty damn tiddly right now (cheap drunk). It'll be interesting to see how I feel about the chapter in the morning. If it suddenly disappears, you'll know why._

_Thanks for the reviews, you're all wonderful people. Oh and hello to the person from Estonia. How cool is that? Estonia watches MFMM. More reviews please, they make me very happy._

xxxx

Approaching five o'clock

Bert and Cec's taxi was parked in Blessington Street, Bert was at the wheel his usual fag hanging off his bottom lip and Phryne, dressed down in department store clothes, was sitting in the missus seat. They were pretending to be talking about domestic matters as Bert kept watch on Dr Donaldson; pacing in front of the Botanic Garden's gates. Dot and Cec strolled up, looking for all the world like a courting couple. Pretending to spot their friends in the taxi they stepped over to say hello. Casually they chatted through the open window, only yards away from Donaldson yet invisible in their ordinariness.

Bert went on alert. "Fumbles Malone!' he murmured. "What on earth's he doing here?"

Phryne turned in her seat as Cec took advantage of Bert's inattention and bagged Abbotsford's latest footy results. She asked softly. "Who's Fumbles Malone?"

"Best lock pick in the business. They reckon he can get through anything, never fumbles." Bert watched as Malone, a stout, average height man of indeterminate age, strolled along the footpath in the direction of the gates. "I heard he done a runner across the ditch after that job at the Dickens Street Jeweller's went bad."

"Obviously not. Do you think he's our man?"

"Reckon so, look out." Phryne turned back in her seat to speak to Dot and Cec, she could just see that Fumbles had now approached Donaldson. "You two go now."

"Well, me and Dottie better get going before it gets completely dark! Cheerio you two." With Phryne and Bert's farewells, Cec took up Dot's arm and escorted her into the Garden.

As Phryne and Bert watched them leave, their targets, still unaware of the observers, began an intense conversation. "Oh dear, it doesn't look like Fumbles is prepared to hand over all the files." Eventually though, the men reached some kind of agreement and the Doctor reluctantly handed over a fat envelope and accepted a thin package in return.

Unsurprised, Bert shook his head. "He'll be planning on stinging the poor sod again, somewhere down the track." They continued to watch as Malone entered the Garden leaving his unhappy victim behind.

Miss Fisher was please. Although she had prepared for any contingency; Mr Butler and Julia were stationed at the end of the block behind them and she and Bert had been prepared to block his other potential exits; she had hoped the Blackmailer would actually enter the Garden. It was the ideal spot for an ambush after all.

Hiding her gun in the folds of her skirt, Phryne quickly climbed out of the car. With Bert a half a step behind, she walked past the Doctor (oblivious as he miserably inspected the package) and followed Malone through the gates.

Once inside, she and Bert had separated. Treading softly, off the path, they were in the perfect position to cut off escape when Cec, brandishing a Mauser Broomhandle semi-automatic, stepped out of the gathering dark.

Startled, the man held up his hands and took a step back; then froze as he felt something round and hard press between his shoulder blades.

A woman spoke in honeyed tones at his ear. "Very sensible Mr Malone. Now, keep your hands high and turn around slowly." He followed the instructions and found himself staring into the steely eyes of a beautiful but somehow frightening woman. She took a couple of steps back from him and spoke again. "That's right. Now my friend here is going to shackle you." She read his fear as he felt Cec's pistol against his back. "Don't worry, as long as you do what we ask, no harm will come to you. Now, one hand at a time please. Left." Bert clicked the Police issued shackle (which Phryne had 'borrowed' from the Station that afternoon). "Right." Of course, when Bert stepped behind him to cuff his other hand, Fumbles tried to take advantage of the situation (some people are just stupid like that). He had some cause to later regret that choice when in the ensuing scuffle he met Bert's infamous 'fist of steel'.

He came to, on the ground, with his arms firmly trussed behind him as, hand in arm, the Doctor and Julia Phillips stepped into view. Since Donaldson was Julia's own doctor and would therefore trust her, Phryne had asked Jack's sister to collect the man from outside the gates and bring him to the party.

Phryne turned to greet him. "Hello Doctor, thank you for joining us. Do you remember me?"

"Yes of course, it's Miss... Fisher isn't it?" He looked nervously down at the prisoner. "I told Mr.. the Inspector that I wanted this matter to be left alone."

"And the Inspector has done as you asked Doctor Donaldson. He's not part of this." In fact it had been quite a challenge to convince him to stay away, even with Phryne's assurance that he would not be required to arrest her later. Of course, apart from the weapons (which had now carefully been hidden from the Doctors sight), only a body or a complaint would require an arrest. Miss Fisher was confident that neither would be an issue.

Julia spoke up, patting the man's arm where her hand rested. "Don't worry Doctor. Miss Fisher is going to make sure you get all your files back and that this gentleman will no longer be a problem. You can trust her."

"Thank you Julia. Now Doctor, I need to know how many records did he sell back to you?"

"Only ten I'm afraid Miss Fisher."

"Was Miss Sanderson's one of them?"

"No I'm sorry, it wasn't."

Phryne spoke to the man on the ground. "So you still have another ten hidden away somewhere, is that correct?"

Fumbles hesitated and then shook his head. "Nine. I only have nine."

Though she was pretty sure she already knew the answer, Phryne asked, "Where's the tenth?"

"I can't say."

"Why not? Does someone else have it?"

Malone was looking frightened now. "Look Miss. I can't tell you. It doesn't pay to cross someone like her."

"Her?" Fumbles shut his mouth looking mulish. Phryne looked at Julia. _Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_ Julia her mouth looking grim, gave an almost imperceptible nod. Both women silently swore.

_I need to move this elsewhere and I need to reduce the number of people involved._ If she and Julia were right, Rosie Sanderson was even more ruthless than they'd thought. It would have taken a lot to get something like this organised so quickly. She'd have had to access some pretty serious criminal connections."Dot dear, would you please take the Doctor back to Mr Butler. You too please Julia."

Jack's sister began to protest. Phryne moved to speak quietly in the other woman's ear. "Julia please, the less people involved in this the better and... frankly, if we are both caught up in this and it goes wrong, it's going to look very bad for Jack."

She could see her friend wrestling with her desire to stay; it can't have been an easy battle, but eventually common sense won out and Julia agreed to go. Dot stayed behind for a moment.

"You'll be careful won't you Miss Phryne? I mean... you won't hurt him _too_ much will you?" Her employer smiled before giving the young woman a quick peck on the cheek; she could see the effect Dot's soft words had on the bound man.

"It'll be fine Dot, try not to worry. I'll be home as soon as I can."

Finally, the Lady Detective and the comrades were alone in the dark with their captive.

"Well, men. I think we need to move Fumbles here to somewhere more comfortable so that we can have a proper chat. Any ideas?"

The old friends had one of their lightning fast silent conversations. "Cec's sister's husband's cousin's has a shack down at the docks."

"Perfect, let's go." She held out her hand for the Mauser which Cec had tucked under his dust coat. "I'll carry the guns," she grinned down at Malone, her white teeth feral in the faint light, "you carry the dead meat."

xxxx

It had taken some sneaking around but eventually they were safely hidden away in Cec's sister's husband's cousin's icy cold shack. Fumbles Malone, still shackled was seated on a large crate in the middle of the small room. Somehow still managing to look elegant, Miss Fisher was lounging on top of a second crate, which had clinked suspiciously as she'd sat down; Bert and Cec's faces had worn a _don't ask_ expression as she'd quirked a curious eyebrow.

"So Fumbles. You don't mind if I call you Fumbles do you?" She casually lifted her skirt displaying a flash of stocking and white thigh before plucking a pearl handled dagger from her garter. The three men in the room suddenly decided it was quite a warm night after all.

"I understand your last job went a bit awry. Is that right Bert?"

"Safe job at the Jewellers on Dickens Street. Fumbles' mate, got a bit trigger happy when a guard showed up."

"Oh dear, isn't that a hanging offence?"

"May's well be. Armed Robbery with Attempt to Murder, just being there gives Fumbles thirty years hard time in the Jug."

"Tsk tsk. Fumbles, what are we going to do with you?"

"I'm no nark Missus. That's a sure way to end up dead."

Phryne casually trimmed a rough nail with her dagger.

"Well I suppose we could always try the easy way first. What do you think Gentlemen."

"He's after money Miss."

"Very well," She straightened up and looked serious. "No cops and £50."

"No cops and £1000. I reckon the Doc'll pay if you can't."

"No cops and £100 and..." she remembered something Bert had said earlier. "and... I get you out of the country. That's my final offer."

Fumbles made a show of reluctance, but she knew she had him. "Done but I get to keep the money I already got."

"Fine." All things considered she didn't think Donaldson would quibble at the price. "You give us all the files you have and tell us what you know and I promise we'll have you out of the country as soon as it can be arranged."

Fumbles glared suspiciously. "_Right._ Give you everything I've got and you'll just promise to keep up your end. What sort of muggins do you reckon I am? Why should I trust _your_ word?"

Phryne snarled and as she darted across the room toward him, Cec's strong arm wrapped around Malone's neck.

"Because, the easy way requires less mess and effort than the hard way." Malone broke out into a fine sweat and gulped against the pressure on his throat. There now seemed to be something rather sharp poking through the cloth that covered his groin. "Now, do we have an agreement?"

"You can bank on her word either way Fumbles." Malone looked across at Bert as he spoke. Somehow, he knew he could believe what they were saying. "Yes." He began to talk as soon as Cec released his grip and eventually Phryne put her knife away.

xxxx

_Note:_

_I love it writing about Bert and Cec, I get to use lots of colloquialisms. Please let me know if I miss any or if I've explained something unnecessarily. _

_Fag – A cigarette. Yes we really did use this word. I couldn't resist. I hope at least one reader did a double take or giggled over the modern day connotation. Let me know if you did._

_Missus Seat – the front passenger seat where your wife sat of course. _

_Bagged – criticised or make fun of._

_Abbotsford – Bert's footy team. I'm sure he probably heard and will be speaking to Cec about it when he's got time._

___Footpath – Pavement or Sidewalk_

_Done a runner – run away, escaped or gone into hiding._

_Across the ditch – New Zealand. _

_Dickens Street Jeweller's – A real Jeweller in 1929 that was robbed. By a remarkable quirk of fate, Jack actually mentioned this robbery in Chapter 11 but I hadn't even begun to develop the Blackmail storyline at that point. _

_Cheerio – Goodbye_

_Stinging – Stinging or demanding money._

_Sod – person deserving pity or derision_

_Somewhere down the track – in the future._

_Mauser Broomhandle semi-automatic – German weapon souvenired by Mr Butler during WW1._

_Borrowed – Of course when I say Phryne 'borrowed' the shackles, I meant that Dot distracted Hugh whilst she'd lifted a set of shackles from behind the front desk. I'm sure she'll return them to the Inspector at a later date. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge._

_Hard time in the Jug – Breaking rocks in prison._

_Nark – police informant._

_Muggins – fool_


	46. Chapter 46

Cry Havoc

_ Hello all, I'm glad you're still with me. It's turned out to be a very long journey hasn't it? There's only a few chapters left to go and I find myself feeling quite sad tonight to know it's going to end._

_First let me say thank you to Ms Greenwood for her inspiration and to Deb Cox and Fiona Eagger for the loan of Phryne and Jack. _

_I was quite relieved when I got up this morning to find that the last chapter didn't need taking down after all. I did ramble on quite a lot though, didn't I?_

_For those of you who haven't seen it, the reader from Estonia left a review. She said: "Miss Fisher is indeed known and loved in Estonia, was shown on the most popular commercial channel." How cool is that! Sorry for picking on you Estonia and thanks for sharing that with us._

_For the record there's a whole pile of other countries regularly reading: Australia, USA, UK, New Zealand, Canada, France, Norway, Ireland, Bermuda, Sweden, Iceland, Norway, Italy, Europe, China, The Netherlands and Hungary. Have I missed anyone? What about my fellow writers? Which countries are your readers from? I'm just blown away at the idea of so many different people enjoying the show. Talk about International goodwill._

_Anyway, I'm afraid this is another talk fest but I hope you still enjoy it. _

_Don't forget to review please._

xxxx

It was after eight by the time the taxi pulled up outside the Fisher household. Phryne leant forward from the back seat and slipped Cec a £100 note.

"Thank you Cec, Bert: You'll let me know how much as soon as you've arranged Fumbles passage?"

"Yeah, no worries Miss." Bert rumbled, lighting another fag from the burning dog end of his last one.

Soft hearted Cec spoke up. "Will everything be alright Miss? With the Inspector I mean."

Bert protested Cec's concern for a copper; technically their enemy as the proletarian arm of a capitalist government.

"Leave off, Robinson's not so bad as they go."

"For a copper you mean?"

"Yeah."

Phryne smiled, she was well aware that the comrades, for all their posturing, had developed a grudging respect and even liking for the upright policemen. She patted Cec's shoulder and said in her broadest Australian accent. "She'll be right mate."

xxxx

As the taxi drove off, Phryne stood outside her own front door, as the events of the evening unfolded in her head. Jack would be inside, waiting to hear what she had learned. She needed to work out what she should say and how she should tell him of his ex-wife's perfidy. Though she had no doubts that the policemen would believe her, Phryne knew in her heart that Jack Robinson the man, would struggle to accept the news.

_Buck up Phryne!_ The shiver that went down her spine had nothing to do with the cold night air, she was afraid. Afraid to see his face looking again as it had been the night before. Remote and emotionless, devoid or hope or care. His desolation had destroyed her; his pain had pierced her soul. She would welcome disbelief or even misplace anger directed at herself, rather than see him in such a broken state again. She beat back the tears that were threatening to freeze on her lashes, c_ome on old thing, get it over and done with, _reached for the door handle and stepped inside her house.

_He isn't here!_ Phryne blinked in astonishment to realise that the familiar coat and fedora were not hanging in the hallway. Instead the plain blue coat and cloche that Julia had been wearing, hung in their place.

She moved through to her parlour to find Dot and Jack's sister sitting in companionable silence before a merry blaze. The women looked up expectantly as she entered before Dot put her sewing aside and rose to greet her.

"Is everything alright Miss Phryne?" Her employer responded to the anxiety in the young woman's face and hurried to reassure her.

"I got everything I needed Dot and no one has been injured." _Though poor Jack will be terribly hurt._ Phryne smiled gently at the pretty girl. "You were a great help tonight Dot, thank you. That was a clever thing to say before you left. It made him very nervous."

Dot was pleased, though in truth her words had been born of genuine concern for the man's safety and Miss Fisher's immortal soul, rather than a line designed to create fear.

Phryne switched her attention. "Hello Julia." Dot murmured something about speaking to Mr Butler and left the room.

"Hello Phryne." She watched as her friend moved to pour a glass of whisky and accepted a top up of her own glass. "I hope you don't mind but I asked Mr Butler to bring me back here after we delivered the doctor to his own home.

"Of course I don't mind." Phryne flung herself into the chair closest to the fire and propped her feet up on the table in front of her with a sigh. "You, like your brother, are welcome here any time."

"Jack was here for a while but then got called back to the station. He said to tell you that he probably won't be able to get back to see you until tomorrow."

"I see." Miss Fisher couldn't help feeling somewhat relieved over the temporary reprieve. "A murder?" Not that she had the time or energy right now to get excited at the thought.

"He didn't say, but it must have been something big. He was looking pretty grim."

"Did you say anything about...?"

"I just told him that you'd caught the Blackmailer, that Rosie's records weren't amongst those the doctor bought back and that you had gone with Bert and Cec to retrieve the rest of the records."

"He was relieved and willing to wait until you arrived." Julia's lips twisted in a half smile that charmed Phryne with its resemblance to Jack's. "Actually, he was _very_ relived." Her face dropped. "I think he's hoping that Rosie will feel safe enough to withdraw her threat."

The two women very much doubted that would be the case.

"Do you think there's any chance she might make good on her threat?"

"Considering the way she acted when she lost the baby last time, I would have said yes." Julia had been disgusted with the woman's callous attitude at the time. "It was like she didn't care. Jack was devastated of course but..." she hesitated, "well, I got the idea that she was actually relieved."

"Jack never mentioned how far along she was."

"Not very far." Julia gave it some thought. "Less than three months I think, about the same as she is now."

"She seems to care a lot more this time at any rate. Otherwise, why wouldn't she simply have ended the pregnancy straight away. No one would have ever been the wiser."

"I suppose it's because it's Fletcher's child. I think she really did love him you know."

Phryne thought that made sense. "Mind you, if she really wants this child, how can she consider seeking an abortion?"

Julia's brow furrowed. "I wonder how much of this is because she's feeling possessive over Jack. She doesn't want him herself but she doesn't what you to have him either."

Phryne shrugged, beyond the essential problem, she didn't really care about Rosie's true motivation. The woman was a selfish, immoral bitch. There were no mitigating circumstances that could change that.

Julia could see what she was thinking, it was really quite amazing how well they'd come to understand each other, and altered the direction of their discussion. "So, were we right? Was _she_ behind it all?"

Phryne's reply was interrupted by Dot returning to announce supper was about to be served.

"Julia, would you mind us eating in the kitchen rather than the Dining Room tonight? I'm still feeling a little chilled."

After receiving Julia's endorsement of the plan, Phryne excused herself to have a quick wash and change into warm comfortable clothes and leaving Dot to make arrangements for Julia to do the same. They both arrived at the kitchen within moments of each other and, after the events of the evening, with eager appetites.

Mr Butler and Dot joined them as they tucked into an excellent supper of Lamb pie and new minted peas. It was some time before the conversation resumed.

"So Rosie was the woman Fumbles was so worried about? She had him steal her own patient records?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Phryne shared what she'd learned from Malone that night with her increasingly horrified audience.

"Oh, Miss!" Dot crossed herself to ward off evil. "How could anyone be so wicked?" She and Mr Butler, like their mistress, remembered the terrible state the Inspector had been in the day before.

"Yes it's quite chilling to think that she could do that to someone she once professed to love." Phryne's voice was tight with anger. "That woman must have a block of ice where her heart is."

"But it's going to be alright now isn't it? She won't be able to hurt him any more now that we know."

Phryne exchanged a look with Jack's sister. Did this new information really change things?

Unless Rosie was stopped in her tracks, she would still be able to hold the threat of abortion over Jack's head. It was extortion, plain and simple and she had picked the means and execution well. Jack was who he was; a man with a strong sense of responsibility; a man who carried a great weight of guilt (real or imagined) on his shoulders. That man might still be prepared to sacrifice everything he held dear to save the life of an innocent child. Even with his eyes fully opened to his ex-wife's true nature, there was a strong possibility would Jack still feel he had no choice but to marry her?

"Either we have to find a way to help Jack be comfortable with refusing her or else we need to find a way to make Rosie walk away." Julia completely agreed with what Phryne was saying though her heart sank at the seemingly insurmountable problem.

Regardless of how things progressed from that point, the two most important women in Jack Robinson's life were sure of one thing: _Rosie Sanderson was a queen bitch sent from hell to torment a good man and she was not going to be allowed to get away with it!_

xxxx

Mean while in a nearby suburb, Detective Inspector Robinson was sitting uncomfortably in an elegant parlour with the self same 'queen bitch' and her sister and brother-in-law.

Rosie Sanderson was looking angry, her right foot tapping in agitation.

"Well Jack, you can see how critical the situation is, I need your answer now. What are you going to do?"

xxxx

_Note:_

_Cry Havoc, and Let Slip the Dogs of War - Act 3 Scene 1, Julius Caesar - William Shakespeare _

_Proletarian arm of a capitalist government – as Communists Bert and Cec held the firm believe that it was only a matter of time before the people rose up and broke the chains of their enslavement. It was fully expected that unlike other working men, the police would fully support the Government in event of a revolution._

_Communism and the Waterfront – There was global economic downturn during the late 1920's to early 30's. Unemployment in Australia was extremely high. People were desperate and this coincided with a rise of interest in Trade Unions and workers rights. The Communist party took a strong interest in these issues, and many of the striking dock workers, grateful for their support (such as Bert and Cec) came to believe whole heartedly in the Communist rhetoric._


	47. Chapter 47

The Lady Macbeth

_This is the third last chapter and everything's going to start coming together._

_A huge thank you to LemmingDancer who was my Beta on this. I know it is so much better for you input. I've never had anyone provide feedback and help before I publish. Usually, I just type frantically until it's done, check for obvious errors and then it's usually sent within the hour with my fingers crossed. It's not the most sensible way to work but it's just generally how I roll. Having a Beta is great. I highly recommend it. I'd also like to thank Ethelfreda for being such a good correspondent and letting me just ramble on and clarify my ideas._

_Anyway, I'm confident that you will enjoy this. Please review._

xxxx

Detective Inspector Robinson was feeling quite frustrated with a good measure of angry thrown into the mix as his ex-wife waited for him to respond to her demand.

"Jack? Are you going to answer me?" Her foot left off tapping as she leant forward in her chair. "Can you get them to leave or not?"

He looked at his former sister-in-law. Sylvia was leaning against her husband's chest, sobbing loudly. Roger, his arm around her shoulders, absently patting her upper arm, his face was like curdled milk.

His voice betrayed his impatience. "How exactly do you think I can do that Rosie?"

xxxx

Earlier That Evening.

Jack had been feeling almost light hearted over the news that Phryne had caught the Blackmailer, when Mr Butler had come to inform him that Detective Inspector Piggott was on the phone.

"Excuse me a moment Julia, Dot." He rose and moved through to the foot of the stairs to pick up the receiver.

"Hello Fred... No that's fine... Yes, I'm available. What can I do for you?... I see... And the bank records showed... And the serial numbers matched?... Yes, I understand. I appreciate the heads up Fred... Do you really think that's necessary?... No, I see what you're saying." Jack looked grim as he ran a thumb across his eyebrow. "Very well, if you're sure you want me there... I can meet you there in say," He checked his watch. "Twenty minutes?... Goodbye Fred."

Jack hung up the telephone and went to inform his sister and Miss Williams that he had been called back to the station. He'd probably not get to speak to Phryne again before the morning, so he'd have to wait to find out the details of her 'operation' but at least he'd have _some_ good news to share with his ex-wife._ At this rate, she could probably use some good news._

xxxx

"Jack, you _know_ that Roger had no idea what he was getting involved with. All he did was lend Father some money. Roger thought it was for a bet remember? Sylvia already told you that."

"Rosie, you are well aware that I can't discuss the details of the case with you. Roger will have a chance to defend himself. Fred is a reasonable man." Privately Jack knew Roger was in some trouble. Just how much trouble was yet to be seen. After Sylvia had inadvertently revealed Rogers gift to Sanderson (mentioning things like pay off and taking care of someone who might tell), Fred had taken a look at Roger's bank records. Jack had not been surprised that the policeman had found the serial numbers on the notes carried by Maurie Bourke when Sanderson had shot him, had matched the money withdrawn by Roger.

"Fred Piggot has never liked me and you know it Jack Robinson. I'm sure he's having a good laugh at my expense as he searches though our belongings."

"Rosie! Fred would do nothing of the kind." Jack was indignant. "In fact you ought to consider yourselves lucky that he's the one in charge of this case. Anyone else would have arrested Roger _before _searching the house for evidence." Rosie was now attempting to look contrite, Jack spoke more kindly. "As for your personal belongings, I know that Fred has given his men strict instructions to be respectful and to leave things as the found them. You need to be reasonable Rosie. Fred is doing as much for you as he can, that's why he asked me to come along after all."

Rosie subsided, nodding her head in acceptance of her ex-husband's words. _She was clearly wasting her breath; Jack's sense of duty had a down side after all._ She looked resigned the Inspector took pity on her.

"How would you like to hear some good news for a change?"

"Good News?" Rosie sat up eagerly. _Was he going to offer her his promise?_ She smiled expectantly.

"Yes, _very_ good news in face. Miss Fisher has caught your Blackmailer." Rosie froze, a strange chocking sound emerged from her throat, her eyes widened in... _Was that horror?!_

Of course, she was scared that her secret would now be revealed. Jack rushed to reassure her. "It's going to be fine Rosie. Miss Fisher's already retrieved half the files and she's probably getting the rest as we speak. Don't worry, if I know her, she'll have already found a way to guarantee his silence." Actually Jack was a little leery about that part but she _had_ promised not to give him cause to have her arrested. He was prepared to hope for the best. But the news did not seem to have improved Rosie's mood. Her face was still frozen and her knuckles white as she clutched at the arms of her chair.

"Didn't you hear me Rosie? The problem's been taken care of, you're safe."

"Jack..." He voice was strangled as she started to speak, but then the door opened and Detective Inspector Fred Piggot and Constable Hugh Collins entered the room. Jack's attention shifted.

"Can I have a word outside please Jack?"

"Of course Fred." Jack excused himself and left the room with his colleague, shutting the door behind them and leaving the young Constable on the other side.

Fred handed Jack an envelope. "We found this taped behind the dresser in Roger Skuthorpe's dressing room." The envelope was addressed in an elegant female hand, to a well know businessman from East Melbourne. Jack extracted a thick sheet of velum and quickly scanned what was obviously a love letter. His eyebrows rose. A highly _erotic_ love letter from a woman styling herself as 'Your Maise'. "Not his wife then?"

"No. Do you know anything about the bloke?"

"I'm afraid I do. He and Roger are business rivals, I'm afraid. Am I right in thinking this should have been with the items we confiscated from George Sanderson?"

"It seems likely. We'll have to get Madam Lyon to confirm it though."

Jack ran his hand slowly down the back of his neck. He suddenly felt quite weary. This was not going to be pleasant. "So you will be arresting him now." It was more a statement than a question.

Fred knew that Jack was going the bear the brunt of Mrs Skuthorpe and Miss Sanderson's displeasure. It had seemed like a good idea at the time to call him in. "I'm sorry Jack."

Jack accepted the sympathy and handed the envelope back to his friend. "Better get it over and done with then."

The two Detectives re-entered the room looking grave. Rosie was now in floods of tears, despair written in every line of her face. Jack, focused on the task at hand, had forgotten her strange reaction to his earlier news and assumed that her emotional outburst was related to her concern for brother-in-law. She was a clever woman, perhaps she'd had some kind of suspicion. He stopped by her chair and patted her shoulder in sympathy.

Roger, who had remained in his seat as he comforted his wife, looked up as Inspector Piggott and the Constable stopped in front of him.

"Stand up please Mr Skuthorpe."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Stand up _now_ please Mr Skuthorpe before I ask Collins here to make you." Finally it was starting to dawn on Skuthorpe that he might be in trouble.

"Jack?" His voice quavered.

"Do as he says Roger."

They watched as Skuthorpe extracted himself from his wife's arms. The only sound in the room was her desperate sobs and Rosie's sniffles as he stood up.

Collins moved to shackle him. "Roger Skuthorpe. I am arresting you for Receiving Stolen Goods and for being an Accessory to the Murder of Maurie Bourke..." As Inspector Piggott read Roger his rights, Jack watched on dispassionately. Rosie was now gripping his hand where it lay on her shoulder, she seemed to be unaware that her sister's sob were turning to wails of despair.

As the other men left the room with their prisoner, Fred spoke over his shoulder. "See you back at the Station Jack?" Jack nodded absently as his finger closed around his ex-wife's shoulder to give her a gentle shake.

"Rosie? Rosie! Sylvia needs you."

Rosie looked towards the nearly hysterical woman and then quickly stood to cradle her sister against her side. Jack, thought she looked frightened and somehow terribly alone as she stood staring at him with her saturated cheeks.

"What are we going to do Jack? First father and now Roger, they're the only family we have."

Jack felt the weight of her expectation crushing down on him. "Don't make me give up my baby too."

Jack stomach was writhing. He swallowed heavily, fighting the urge to be sick. Images of the past flashing before his empty eyes: Rosie as he'd first seen her, laughing and gay. Their wedding day, their wedding night as she chattered sweetly about their future and the children she hoped for. Her misery when the specialist had told them there would never be a child and her resignation when they'd lost their one chance. "Please Jack, I know I said I wouldn't ask again but please. My appointment is tomorrow. I'm out of time. Help me."

He opened his mouth, in an agony of indecision. No words came out, he closed it again.

"Please Jack, give me your promise. Say you'll save us. Please, you're my only chance." She was crying and desperate. His heart felt like it was being torn in two. Did he really have a choice? He opened his mouth again to speak...

"Stop!" Sylvia Skuthorpe almost shrieked the word as she suddenly shoved her sister away from her and stood up. "I can't bear to hear another word."

"Sylvie? What are you doing?" Rosie spoke very carefully.

"What I should have done a long time ago, before you and that bastard had a chance to ruin any more lives." Sylvia was almost spitting in her rage. Holding her sister's gaze, she spoke to Jack. "Don't listen to her Jack. She's been manipulating you all along. There _is_ no appointment, there never was."

Quick as a flash, Rosie leapt at her sister, striking her across the cheek. "Be quiet Sylvie." His ex-wife was pale except for a scarlet flush across her cheeks, her eyes held a vicious sparkle as she glared at her wailing sister. She looked as if she might strike a second time, Jack moved to hold her back, she struggled in his grip. "Don't listen to her Jack, she's gone mad. You know what she's like, always imagining things."

"Mad am I? You're the mad one, obsessed with a monster like Fletcher." She looked at her ex-brother-in-law. "The only reason she wants to marry you is so that she can stay near him in Melbourne until the end. She's been obsessed with him for years, even _before_ his wife died." Rosie's struggles to get at her sister increased, Jack had to dance his legs away from her frantic kicks. He grimaced as she clawed at his hands.

"Shut up!"

"Ask her about the baby Jack." He was confused and automatically looked down at the rabid woman's stomach. "Not that baby, the other one."

"You bitch! I'm make you rue the day you were born." Alerted by the commotion, the room was suddenly full of policemen and servants. Fred and Collins stepped in to help subdue Rosie. Others attempted to soothe her sister.

Jack was like a statue as he stood looking at Sylvia. _What was she saying?_

"Rosie wasn't three months when she lost the baby. She was over four months gone!"

He felt nothing, the colour faded from the room, the world disappeared. There was just him and Sylvia and the, now no longer struggling Rosie in the room. Three months before Rosie had lost the baby, Jack had returned from a two month secondment in Ballarat. _The child could not possibly have been his!_

The rage bubbled up inside him, burning like it had never burned before. He clamped down on it, refusing to let it out. His voice was calm and cold as he spoke to the woman with large frightened eyes. "Is it true?"

"Jack, I... she..." Rosie swallowed nervously, frantically searching for a response.

He roared at her, all the power and pain behind three simple words. "IS... IT... TRUE?!"

... "Yes." Her voice was a whisper.

Jack turned on his heel and left the house.

xxxx

_Note:_

_Ballarat – A large country town. 127 km east north east of St Kilda, Melbourne._


	48. Chapter 48

The Long Way Home

_Hello all! Sorry for the delay in getting this published. I've had a couple of incredibly busy days. Actually this whole week is not shaping up well for me._

_First, Thank you to Kerry Greenwood, divine goddess of the written word. I loved her books first, even without the Jack and Phryne romance. Second, thank you to all my lovely correspondents on this site. I couldn't have done this without you._

_Reviews please! Help me finish on a high. I won't say any more. I'll just let you get reading._

xxxx

Inspector Jack Robinson emerged from the Skuthorpe house, hands jammed deep in his trouser pockets, head bowed. He strode past Constable Lake, left to stand guard over the police vehicle holding Roger Skuthorpe; acknowledging him only with the briefest of nods. He paused, his hand ready to open the door of his car, then abruptly swung back towards the Constable.

"Lake." He was surprised by the bark still in his voice. Lake was too, he jumped slightly and stood straighter to attention.

"Sir?"

"I'm going to walk home. Have someone bring my car back to the station."

"Yes Sir... Inspector?..."

"What is it Lake?"

"Is everything alright Sir?"

Jack ignored the question, his eyes shutting briefly, weary beyond belief. "Just make the arrangements Lake."

As he strode through the gate and turned in the direction of St Kilda, Jack's head was a roiling mess of images and thoughts that echoed the seething bile in his stomach._ Not his child! _That tiny spark of life; whose existence had once transformed him. For one short week he had loved that child with all of his lonely heart. Every year after he'd continued to mark the child's milestones. He had worked out when the child would have been born (sometime in late December or early January) and had remembered three subsequent birthdays. Occasionally he'd even pictured a dark haired curly tot with his eyes; running around in baby dresses and dimpled knees, calling him papa. It had been a precious image, though it had caused him pain.

And now he knew the truth. _That_ child had never existed, it had all been a lie. Jack's hands balled into fists by his side. In a sudden explosion of rage, he swung at the tree he was passing, smashing his knuckles against the hard surface. The heavy thud of the impact that radiated up his arm was incredibly satisfying. He stood there, in the dark, poised to strike again, his breathing rasping loud in his ears as instinct warred with self preservation.

The rational side of him won though and bringing his forearms up level with his head, he rested against the trunk, his brow pressing against the bark. He remained there, breathing heavily until he'd calmed and the throbbing in his hand started to make itself felt, then he pushed himself upright and continued his long walk.

It wasn't the fact that she'd betrayed him, though that _was_ an additional humiliation. No, it was the sheer cruelty that she'd shown; allowing him, even after their marriage had ended, to continue grieving for the loss of the one life he thought he'd created. And to use the guilt his sterility caused, trying to force him into accepting responsibility for her and the child she was carrying now. Never in his life had he been so tempted to hit a woman.

_Damn her! He would have understood if she'd just told him the truth. There was no reason to lie._ During the latter part of their marriage, he'd told her that he would set her free if she asked. It wasn't what _he'd_ wanted but his conscience he couldn't stand in the way of her finding a fresh and undamaged husband. Of course, at the time, Fletcher had still been living in Egypt with his heiress wife.

Jack was standing on the edge of the footpath, waiting for the street to clear, when he recalled with a jolt that the man's wife had died of consumption only shortly before Rosie had finally given up on their marriage. Of _course,_ it all made perfect sense now. No wonder she hadn't been as obviously devastated about the loss of the child; she had known that she'd not lost _her_ last hope.

xxxx

It well past midnight in the Fisher household. Mr Butler and Dot had long since retired and the lady of the house was curled up in her parlour enjoying a nightcap and delaying beginning a night in a lonely bed. Suddenly the quite night was shattered by the telephone's shrill ring and she rushed to answer before it woke the rest of the house.

"Fisher residence. Hello... Hugh?" Her heart leapt to her throat. "No, Jack's not here, I wasn't expecting him... What's happened?" She listened as Hugh explained where Jack had been that night. Her lips pursed with displeasure to hear that he'd been in his ex-wife's company without learning of her Blackmail scheme.

"Well, we made the arrest Miss and suddenly all he... heck broke loose. Miss Sanderson went for her sister and the Inspector had to hold her off. Mrs Skuthorpe was screaming things, personal things about the Inspector." Phryne resisted the urge to ask for more information; Jack was not likely to be pleased with his subordinate for calling her in the first place. The less detail he got into, the better. "Then the Inspector just shouted at Miss Sanderson and walked out."

"And then?"

"I don't know Miss, he just left. He told Lack to take his car back to the station and then he was gone."

"And no one's seen him since?"

"No Miss Fisher."

"How long ago?" She did some quick calculations.

"It's been nearly two hours."

_Let's see._ It was about four and a half miles from the Skuthorpe's. That shouldn't have taken Jack any more than an hour and thirty minutes to walk here – somehow she never doubted where he was heading. "Alright Hugh. I'll go and see if I can find him. I let you know what happens."

xxxx

Jack was seated on a stone bench about 15 minutes walk from Phryne's house. He was worn through, completely enervated as he stared off into space. A familiar sound pierced his fugue. He looked up, unsurprised, as bright headlamps lit the street. The Hispano pulled up in front of him and Phryne leant across the set to open the passenger door. A wave of loving warmth swept through him, somehow he'd known she would come for him.

"Hello Jack, hop in." As he settled into the seat with a sigh, she flung a coach blanket across his legs.

"Collins?" Jack accepted the silver flask of brandy she passed him and took a large swig. The pleasant burn broke through his lethargy.

"Yes, he telephoned... He was worried." She looked him over carefully and then stiffened. "He didn't tell me you'd been in a fight though."

Jack's eyes followed her gaze to the hand holding the flask. He winced, apart from the fact his knuckles were swollen and torn, there were a number of deep bloody claw marks across the back of his hand. Rosie had really been desperate to get free.

His casual shrug dismissed the injuries as unimportant. "Most of it's self inflicted." Phryne's eyes narrowed but left the matter for now. "What else did Collins tell you?"

"That there'd been some kind of argument between Rosie and her sister and that some personal information seems to have been broadcast." Jack look uncomfortable, she smiled. "Don't worry, he was very discrete."

Smoothly the car turned to travel back in the direction from which it had come. Jack closed his eyes, Phryne's disregard of traffic laws was still the scariest thing on the road.

xxxx

Leaving Jack to clean himself off, Phryne had made a quick telephone call to reassure Hugh and was now raiding the kitchen for food and bandages.

For a woman who hadn't prepared her own food in years, she worked remarkably efficiently and cleanly. After digging a tin of thick tomato soup out of the emergency supplies store, she sliced bread and cheese and then toasted the sandwiches in a pan. Collecting the decanter of port, she added dash to the soup for good measure, then carefully arranged the food on a tray with two glasses.

Phryne reached her room in time to meet Jack as he emerged, pyjama clad, damp and clean from the bathroom.

They settled on the love seat in her sitting room and he ate enthusiastically whilst she dressed and bandaged his injuries. Then after kissing her soundly in gratitude, he settled back, pulling her into his arms with a contented sigh.

After a while, Jack broke the silence. "Why aren't you ever this patient when we're investigating a case Miss Fisher?"

She laughed. "Come on Jack, you know it's more fun that way. I push and flirt and you pretend I'm being a nuisance.

"Pretend?" Jack's eyebrow lifted in amusement.

"Well, maybe not all the time but... Oh come on... don't tease... You love it as much as I do."

xxxx

Eventually the lovers had settled down to talk over the serious events of the evening. Jack went first.

"That... that..." Phryne was at a loss for words. From the look on her face, Jack felt quite grateful that she wasn't anywhere near his ex-wife at the moment, he had not enjoyed the last time he'd been forced to arrest her and quite frankly he had enough bruises at the Phryne's temperature had lowered enough she remarked. "Well _that_ explains what _I_ found out this evening."

It was the policeman's turn to be appalled as the Lady Detective described recent events, minus any hint of guns, knives, convenient shacks at the Docks and passage to New Zealand. She was _positive_ that Jack wouldn't be interested. Jack _was_ interested but wisely chose to ignore the unspoken details – there was such a thing as too much information.

"Fumbles said that Rosie contacted him with a message from Fletcher about a favour owed? I wonder how she knew who to go to?"

"Perhaps Fletcher had mentioned it previously or..." Another idea occurred to Phryne. "Jack, is it possible that she's seen Fletcher since the arrest?"

"She shouldn't have been able to. He's been in hospital under guard."

"You're talking about a woman who arranged her own blackmail demand."

"I'll look into it." Jack buried his face in Phryne's silky hair for a moment, breathing in her warmth and the faint scent of coconut. "So how was Malone involved in the blackmail?"

"He wasn't. Rosie instructed him to break the back door in before picking the lock for the records. He was only supposed to take her records but he saw a chance for some easy money and took the other records as well. Jack..." Phryne hesitated. She hated to place any more burdens on him. "He didn't question anything she told him to do, in fact he seemed pretty frightened of her."

Jack looked grim. "I'm starting to wonder just how much she knew about Fletcher's business. Something Sylvia said... that Rosie and Fletcher had ruined enough lives..."

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. I'll put it in Fred's hands. If you or I go anywhere near this again, we'll risk blowing the whole case apart. Fletcher's got the best legal advice money can buy, I can't risk it being said that I've fabricated evidence because it's so personal now... By the way, what happened to Fumbles?"

"Oh! Ah... I let him go." She bit her lip at his expression and looked up at him through her lashes. Jack was instantly suspicious. "It was part of the deal I made to get the information out of him."

"Where is he now Phryne?" He sounded very stern.

"I don't know." That was true enough, she'd been afraid he'd ask and had told Bert and Cec not to tell her where they were taking him.

"Any idea where he _might_ be heading? He _is_ wanted for Armed Robbery amongst other things."

_Damn!_ "I uh, think he might have said something about leaving the state." _Again, technically true._

"Phryne..."

"Jack?" Her eyes were wide and innocent and he found he really couldn't be bothered to pursue the truth right now. Let her think she'd go away with it for a while. _He'd pin her down tomorrow._

Unaware of her lover's thoughts Phryne decided move away from the subject by climbing into his lap. She sat, straddling his thighs and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now Inspector, it's been too long since you last made love to me. Shall we celebrate your release from the yoke." As she leant in to kiss him, realisation hit. Though his anger and disappointment over his ex-wife's betrayal would continue to sting, he felt as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. It wasn't just the burden of the last few days as Rosie had increased the pressure to marry her. This was the weight of years of guilt and regret; he'd lived with it so long that he'd hardly known what he was carrying. Now it was suddenly gone and he felt incredibly free. He laughed, it was such a curious sensation, to feel joyful and furious at the same time. Yes, he wanted to celebrate. Wrapping his fingers through her swinging hair he held her close and met her kiss with one of his own. Hard, strong and very deliberate.

xxxx

Note:

It will probably be a couple of days before I get the final chapter up, but I have nearly finished a standalone (M rated chapter) that will fit in here perfectly. It will be smut I'm afraid but you won't miss any important plot points if you skip reading it.

If you have any final requests for the last chapter please let me know soon.

Coach Blanket – a tightly woven, hard wearing blanket. Excellent for outdoors. Cars, picnics etc.

The scent of coconut – Book Phryne uses Koko for the hair. A popular hair tonic that smelt faintly of coconut.


	49. Chapter 49

Calm Before The Storm

_Okay, this is not the last chapter after all. It was going to be, but it was so long that I decided to split it in two. Chapter 50 (isn't that a nice round number) will be getting a final edit as you read this one. It'll be up by the time you're done._

_If you haven't already seen it, I published an extra smutty M rated chapter last night called "What's your name?" Set between the last chapter and this one. You don't need it for the story (there's no new plot points) but you might want to read it first, just for the satisfaction. If you don't like smut, feel free to skip it._

_Thank you Kerry Greenwood!_

xxxx

Friday Morning

It was approaching mid morning before the lovers began to emerge from their slumber. Jack woke first to find a glossy black head nestled against his chest, rising and falling with every breath he took. One hand lay curled up on his stomach, surprisingly heavy and her legs were tucked firmly around is. His heart swelled with love as he basked in the warm feeling of belonging with someone and overwhelmed by the feeling, he found himself blinking back tears. Some instinct woke her and she stretched like a cat, moving off his chest and she lay back against the pillows. Somehow, Jack found himself slipping down to rest his head against her slight breast, unsuccessfully fighting to hide his embarrassing emotion, as moisture pooled against her skin.

"Jack?... Darling, what's wrong ?" In her astonishment, she had instinctively asked the question and then regretted the affront to his dignity as he sat up hastily, wiping his hand over his face.

"Nothing, I had something, poking me in the eye." He probed the area. "It's fine now."

Of course she pretended to believe him and after a good morning kiss, she propped herself up higher against the behead and drew his head back down to lie against her ribs, his warm breath against the skin of her belly, radiating delightful chills.

Idly she traced his strong features with her finger tips, sweeping brows, sharp plains and angles, his lovely mouth.

"I can't believe that it's only been five days since you scaled my rigging."

"Now that's quite a euphemism Miss Fisher!" His eyebrows beetled in amusement.

"I have quite a thing for pirates you know."

"Is that so?" He looked severe. "Are you actually telling me that you would choose a bloody sea dog over an upright member of the Victoria constabulary?"

"Absolutely!" She giggled at his affronted expression. "Except for... well I have to admit... there's one thing that trumps a pirate in my book." She leant in to whisper conspiratorially. "I do have an especial weakness for... Major Generals..." She laughed and squirmed, trying to finish her sentence, as his fingers sought out the ticklish spot on her hip. "Especially the type that wears big pink bows on their helmet!"

xxxx

The Lady Detective and her paramour were dressing to face the day. Clad in stockings and navy blue smalls, Phryne was at her dressing table brushing her hair and watching as Jack emerged from her wardrobe with a fresh shirt and tie.

"Jack, do you realise that you seem to be living here now?"

He looked a little shame faced. "The thought had occurred to me yes." He took a deep breath; ready to ask how she felt about their situation, but she interrupted.

"I never thought I'd say this to anyone but... I like having you here. It feels... right." Her smile lit her whole face and his answering one was just as broad.

"Not too domestic?"

"No... normally, I'd be climbing the walls by now. In fact, over night is pretty much all I've been able to bear." She looked a little shy as he stepped behind her, clad only in his trousers and gathered her into his arms, she turned her head to press the side of her face against his stomach. "I actually miss you when you're not here. The house feels... empty."

Pleased by this further proof of unique affection, Jack described how alien he'd felt when he'd last visited his _own_ home.

Tilting her head back to look up at him, Phryne's expression was half sparkling, half terrified. "We're going to end up getting married aren't we? For all my concerns about freedom and yours about being a kept man."

He landed a firm kiss on the tip of her nose. "Probably."

"Probably." She grinned.

"But not yet."

"No." She looked a little wistful (though only a tiny bit).

"After all, that would spoil all the fun of a scandal, wouldn't it Miss Fisher?" And he laughed heartily as her expression brightened at the thought.

"I do love you Inspector Jack Robinson."

"Funnily enough Miss Fisher, I feel the same way."

xxxx

"So what's your plan for the day Jack?" Phryne now dressed in her scarlet Dior suit, was standing in front of Jack, fixing his tie into an elegant knot. "There," she stepped back to admire her handy work. "very handsome."

"Well, whilst you were in the bathroom earlier, I nipped down stairs to telephone the Station and let them know I wouldn't be available today." Jack's mouth twisted in sardonic distaste. "Not that they seemed that surprised. The news I received yesterday would have spread through the Station like wildfire."

"Never mind Jack," Phryne pressed a kiss to the tilted corner of his mouth. "_our_ scandal will soon give them something better to sink their teeth into."

His expression eased and he said. "You'll think I'm being foolish."

"Sorry?"

"You asked what I've got planned for the day."

"Oh." She waited.

"I need to speak to Rosie again and I'd like you to come with me." Heartened by his wish for her presence, Phryne waited patiently for him to explain. "Regardless of how I feel about what she's done, Rosie's still in a difficult situation and I can't ignore that. I'm sorry."

"I don't think that's foolish, I think you're just being Jack." She reached up to stroke his smooth cheek. "Neither of us wants to see the child suffer because of Rosie and Fletcher's choices."

He pressed his hand against hers in gratitude. "How do you think we should handle it?"

"Hmm, well your original offer to help her pretend to adopt was a good idea. But, do you think she's capable of caring for a child properly? If her recent behaviour is anything to go by, she's hardly stable."

"I was hoping you'd have the answer for that."

"Me?! Jack I'm about as familiar with the concept of motherly love as you are."

Jack thought privately that, considering Phryne's obvious affection for her ward Jane, she was rather deceiving herself there. "Perhaps we should speak to Julia. A lot of her friends are mothers already and she's always had a good instinct about people."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Her eyes caught his for a moment as they both remembered. She fluttered her lashes. "I like a man with a plan."

Some time passed before the elegant Miss Fisher got around to telephoning Jack's sister.

xxxx


	50. Chapter 50

Let Slip the Dogs of War

_I can't believe this moment is finally here. The last chapter of this fic. 43 incredible days, 50 chapters and 84k words. Thank you all so much for reading and especially to those of you who encouraged my efforts with your reviews. As for those of you who became regular correspondents, you know who you are, please keep in touch._

_Note: this is the 2nd of the 2 chapters I uploaded tonight. Make sure you read the other one first.  
_

_I hope you find that this is everything you've been wishing for._

_Please, please, please, leave a review._

xxxx

By the time Jack, Phryne and Julia found themselves at the front door of the Skuthorpe residence, it was mid afternoon.

The three of them had enjoyed a lively luncheon at Phryne's table and had worked out a strategy to ensure the well being of Rosie's child. Now the only trick would be to for Jack to convince the butler to let them in.

"We'd like to speak with Miss Sanderson, please Stathers."

"I'm afraid that Miss Sanderson is not at home to visitors sir."

"Jack pulled out his warrant card. Tell her it's official Stathers."

"Very well Inspector." Stathers, who'd been having a trying day (what with running battles and Miss Sanderson packing to return to her father's empty house), was tempted to sigh as he escorted this new potential for trouble to the Sitting Room.

When Jack's ex-wife eventually made an appearance, it was apparently with humility. She was elegantly dressed as usual but was very pale and her eyes red rimmed. "Stathers said something about official business Jack?" She avoided looking any of her visitors in the face.

Jacks voice was quite colourless as he spoke. "As I told you yesterday, Miss Fisher" the three of them just caught the way Rosie's eyes narrowed slightly at the name. _Not as sorry as she appears then_. "cornered the blackmailer yesterday... I'm sure I don't need to repeat what he told her."

Rosie's lips pressed together tightly, though she shook her head and remained silent. "Fortunately for you, we don't have enough evidence to press charges right now for your role in a Criminal Conspiracy, Break and Enter, Burglary and Extortion." Rosie looked gratifyingly horrified at this litany of crimes, she hadn't thought of that aspect of her plotting. "Malone may have talked, but without a complaint from Dr Donaldson, we have no case." He let her have a moment of relief. "Mind you, Miss Fisher can be very persuasive when she needs to be."

The resentment that flashed through Rosie's eyes was more clear this time. She couldn't resist the impulse to sneer. "I'm sure Miss Fisher has had plenty of experience being... persuasive." She was well rewarded for her effort to insult when Jack simply smiled lovingly at her target and reached to take Phryne's hand and kiss it.

Julia wanted to cheer as Rosie was confronted with the depth of the new couple's happiness. "No need to be rude Rosie, Miss Fisher and Jack are your best friends right now."

It was Phryne's turn to speak and she said it with a smile that was almost frightening in its sincerity. "If this was just about _you_, Miss Sanderson, we'd leave you reap what you've sewn. Personally, I find the idea of you dying, miserable and alone quite pleasant. But, there is your child to consider in all this and I don't want that on Jack's conscience;" her eyes glittered, "you've already hurt him enough." Rosie's audience didn't bother to wonder if the shame she was now displaying was genuine, none of them cared enough to think it mattered.

Jack's sister spoke again. "You see Rosie, your recent choices; the lying and stealing, your utter ruthlessness and your sheer cruelty..."

"Not to mention your close association with known criminals." Jack growled. "Did you bother to find out for example, that Malone is wanted for an armed Robbery where a guard was shot?"

Rosie's jaw dropped. "But Si..." she stopped. _Sidney surely wouldn't have sent her to someone dangerous._

"But Sidney? Sidney didn't tell you about Malone?" Though Jack knew very well that Malone wasn't particularly dangerous, he wanted to illustrate a point. "Don't think for a moment Rosie that we haven't wondered how it is you came to be working with our friend Fumbles." Phryne gently squeezed his hand, reminding him that he needed to leave the matter to the official investigators.

Julia stepped in again. "So, as I said, given your recent choices; we could be forgiven for wondering what sort of life your child will have with someone like you as a mother."

The words hit Rosie Sanderson like a shot. Her eyes widened, her hands lifted to cradle her belly protectively. She was furiously angry. "How dare you! How dare you come here and say such a thing to me! This child is precious and loved and I will be the best damn mother anyone's ever had! What would any of _you_ know about a mother's love? You Julia. Married for nearly a year and no child in sight. Don't tell me your precious _Georgie_ is as useless as _my_ husband was." Phryne's hand tightened on Jack's as she reached out her other hand to grasp one of Julia's. Jack glanced at his sister and couldn't help a small smile. Her face was serene, he'd suspected for a while that she would soon be sharing some news. Rosie, oblivious, continued her spiteful vent. "As for you Miss Fisher, all the men you've spread your legs for, surely one of them managed to fill your barren body. How many times have you had to pop off to a tame doctor?"

Jack fought not to return his lovers tight grip, he was afraid of hurting her hand. He breathed slowly and deeply, controlling his impulse to tear the woman to shreds. Phryne's expression was calm; a fearsome visage. He knew that she would not be personally hurt by Rosie's words but it did not bode well if she decided to take revenge on his and Julia's behalf. He decided to increase his grip after all, just to be sure.

As Rosie finished her rant, the policeman thought that her outrage seemed genuine, but he had already proved himself incapable of seeing though his ex-wife's emotional storms. The two most important women in his life exchanged a silent communication and then both nodded at him. They felt her reaction _might_ be genuine this time and were prepared to give her the benefit of the doubt... for now.

It was Phryne's turn to speak. The siblings had both agreed that she had enough gravitas to present their decision to Rosie.

"Thank you for that Miss Sanderson. Now, if you're quite finished, I'm going to offer you a choice." She held up a hand and Rosie opened her mouth. "Spare us the dramatics; you might hear something to your advantage." She waited until the woman subsided. "As I said, you have a choice. We are prepared to offer Jack's original plan with a small difference. You will be admitted to a quiet rest home as a recent widow, where the staff will ensure that you and your child remain healthy." _And perhaps some psychiatric care while you're there my dear._ "Once born," _If you've managed to prove yourself capable of being a proper mother_. "Julia will take the baby into her home and from there Jack and I will help you arrange an 'adoption' if that's what you still want." It was, as it had always been, the ideal solution. Rosie would still be reasonably close to Fletcher and may even be able to see him before he is hanged.

Rosie response was bitter; she didn't like the idea of being locked away for months. "You spoke of a choice?"

"Simple." Phryne's voice was suddenly unbelievably hard. "I will destroy you. I will take everything I know about you and spread it to the world. I will ruin you financially and leave you absolutely destitute." She was as cold as ice but inwardly shaking. _Please, let this work._ "Once I've done that, I will find a way to have you admitted to an asylum to ensure that your child remains healthy until it's born. Then I will make sure that the welfare takes an interest in your situation." She smiled grimly at Rosie's visible shudder. "When they remove your child from you; and believe me, I'll see that they do; I will personally place the babe with a loving family where it will have every chance of a happy life."

The three listeners sat in stunned silence at her words. Even Jack and Julia, who knew the threat was all an act, were shaken. The effect of Phryne's words on her intended target could only be guessed at as Rosie Sanderson sat with her head bowed, her mind spinning at a mile a minute.

Eventually, she looked up, her face a mix of impotent rage and resignation. "Bitch!" she spat. "I'm almost tempted to call your bluff."

Julia responded, she could almost be forgiven for the slight smugness of her tone. "But you won't will you Rosie, because you can't be sure Miss Fisher _is_ bluffing. What you _do_ know however, is that though she might be reluctant, Miss Fisher _is_ very capable of doing what she has described."

For a brief moment it seemed as if Rosie might push the point, but then it was over. Schooling her features into a semblance of calm she attempted to retire with some dignity.

"Very well," Her chin tilted proudly, "I'll accept your first offer."

The child's three guardian angels looked each other and silently agreed that was enough for now. Phryne had already set Bert and Cec to watch in case Rosie decided to run or take more drastic action.

They rose as if to leave, Phryne spoke again. "My people will be in touch tomorrow Miss Sanderson, I suggest you prepare for your stay in the rest home. Also remember, we will be watching, if at any time we think your child is not being properly cared for, arrangements will be made."

Jack spoke up. "I should tell you that I heard from the Station this afternoon. Roger is about to be released from the charge of Accessory to Murder, your father has backed his story and there's not enough evidence to hold him. He should be home soon; you might tell Sylvia, if she's speaking to you."

Rosie nodded. "Jack..." she hesitated, her features suddenly soft, "about the baby... I'm sorry. I..."

He cut her off, none of it mattered any more. The memory of the lost child would probably always hurt (it had been too real for him to erase it from his heart now) but the important thing was that he was free and he was going to have a happy life with someone that truly loved him.

"Goodbye Rosie. I hope things work out for you." He took Phryne's arm. "Try to deserve this second chance." They were moving towards the door when they realised that Julia was still standing in front of her ex-sister-in-law. The lovers had matching expressions as they looked back in inquiry.

Julia had more to say. She knew Rosie's tricks of old, but she didn't want an audience.

"You two go ahead, wait for me outside. I want a private word before we go." She caught Phryne's subtle nod of understanding and watched as the formidable woman dragged the suddenly nervous policeman out of the room. She stood in silence, waiting until she heard the front door close behind them

Rosie stood before her, expecting words and more than confident of her ability to defend herself against the woman she once considered a little sister.

Without warning, Julia raised her hand and as fast as a striking cobra, slapped her former sister-in-law across the face. Rosie gave a soft cry and staggered back before putting her hand up to her whitened cheek.

"I know you Rosie Sanderson. I know what you're thinking. There will be no revenge." Her voice was shaking with suppressed rage. "I'm warning you now. You forget about them. Don't you ever come near them, don't speak to them, don't talk about them, don't even think about them! If I even hear that you've so much as looked in their direction _I_ will be the one who destroys you. Have I made myself clear enough?" Rosie stared, a red print was already starting to appear on her cheek. "Now, you say 'Yes Julia'." When the reply didn't come immediately Julia tapped her foot. "Sorry, I can't hear you."

"Yes... Julia." Satisfied, Jack's sister turned and left the room, absent-mindedly soothing her stinging palm. That had hurt, but it had been_ very_ gratifying.

As she emerged from the house, Julia hurried to push her way between the lovers as they walked arm in arm down the garden path (she was the _little_ sister after all), linking elbows with them both.

"So, my dears, I could really use a drink now."

Phryne laughed. "Would one of Mr B.'s cocktails do you?"

"Phryne darling, you read my mind." And with that, the three of them climbed into the Hispano-Suiza and raced off into the future...

THE END

_Note:_

_There's plenty more to say about P&J's story, keep an eye for some stand alone chapters, including one that tells what happens with Rosie and her baby and the eventual fate of Fletcher and George Sanderson. Also, some more smutty romance. Don't forget, Phryne still hasn't returned the stolen shackles._

_I'm going to take a short break from writing now, just to spend of bit of time with the family. I won't be gone long, I promise. My next major fic is already in the planning stages._

_Thank you all again and take care._


End file.
